Hayseed
by AngelScythe
Summary: Mako Rutledge vient dans une petite ferme avec sa nièce. Malheureusement, cette ferme cache bien des surprises... Entre autre, des cris effrayants la nuit.
1. Prologue

Disclaimers : Tous les personnages appartiennent à Blizzard, je ne fais que jouer avec ! (Et l'idée de base me vient de sailorSweety, OF COURSE)

* * *

Prologue

Dans les séries et films américains qu'elle adorait, ça commençait souvent par un héros ou une héroïne qui était cruellement déraciné de chez soi pour une raison X ou Y et qui subissait des adieux déchirants… Elle avait toujours trouvé ça ridicule, exagéré.

Jusqu'à ce que ça lui tombe dessus.

Deux semaines plus tôt, lorsque son oncle, chez qui elle vivait depuis trois ans, avait accepté un travail au Texas. Et depuis, elle avait tout fait pour le faire revenir sur son idée. Elle comprenait qu'il n'en puisse plus de son travail à la boucherie et qu'il avait vu tellement d'horreur qu'il en était même devenu végétarien. Elle comprenait aussi qu'il ait besoin de changer d'emploi. Mais pourquoi le Texas ?!

Hana avait préparé ses affaires comme il lui avait demandé. Elle n'avait rien oublié. Allant de ses vêtements à ses peluches. Elle n'oubliait pas ses robots qu'elle collectionnait, ni son ordinateur. Elle n'avait pas non plus oublié les adieux en larmes auprès de ses amis qu'elle ne reverrait peut-être jamais.

À part sur Skype.

Mais elle ne voulait pas les voir juste par Skype…

\- Hana ?

Elle avait les bras croisés, la tête appuyée contre le montant de la portière de la voiture d'occasion. Elle regardait le paysage défilé. Ils avaient quittés San Antonio après avoir pris l'avion et ça faisait plus de trois-quarts d'heures qu'ils conduisaient. Elle avait vu le panneau affichant Pipe Creek mais savait qu'ils n'allaient pas là.

Ils en avaient encore pour une dizaine de minutes.

\- Je vais « bien ». J'essuie juste le coup.

\- Dix heures.

\- Je sais. Soupira-t-elle.

Elle bougea la main pour mimer une personne qui parlait.

\- Ça fait dix heures que tu ne m'as pas parlé. Je ne comprends juste pas… Le Texas ?! Il n'y avait aucun travail ailleurs, tonton Mako ?

Il avait les mains autour de son volant, lequel disparaissait presque sous ses doigts boudinés. Et pour laisser la place à son imposant ventre, il devait repousser au maximum son siège.

\- Si. Mais c'est une ferme.

Elle le connaissait depuis le temps et elle se doutait de ce qu'il voulait.

\- Tu crois que tu vas pas devoir tuer d'animaux là ?

\- Je vais travailler dans la maison.

\- Et moi ? Je vais devoir faire quoi ? Demanda-t-elle.

\- Pipe Creek. Ils ont des écoles aussi.

\- Je l'ai vue. Répondit Hana.

Elle retira ses lunettes pour essuyer les verres avec son t-shirt puis le remit à sa place.

\- Ça te fera du bien. Dit-il.

Elle le regarda, appuyant son coude contre la vitre qu'elle avait entrouverte. Pourquoi le Texas serait mieux que les étendues Néo-zélandaises ?

Bon, il était vrai qu'ils vivaient à Tauranga et que c'était du béton, béton et béton à perte de vue. Ici, ils seraient dans un coin perdu. Elle ne voyait plus que de l'herbe à perte de vue. De l'herbe qui n'était plus très verte, d'ailleurs. Des ballots de pailles roulaient le long des sentiers terreux et couverts de gravillons.

C'était dur d'avancer ici et son corps sautait de temps en temps sur son siège.

Mako regardait à droite et à gauche. La propriété devrait bientôt être discernable au loin.

On l'avait engagé parce qu'il fallait absolument que la ferme soit un peu plus en état lorsque ses nouveaux propriétaires arriveraient. Il se demandait depuis combien de temps les champs étaient laissés à l'abandon. Il n'y avait pas d'animaux si ce n'était des corbeaux. Il n'y avait rien qui semblait fertile.

Il se demandait comment les gens avaient seulement pu accepter cette ferme.

Il lui paraissait évident qu'il n'y avait aucun espoir pour les années à venir. On ne perdrait que de l'argent. Est-ce que lui, il serait payé ? On lui avait promis un petit bâtiment annexé à la ferme. On lui avait promis mille cinq cent dollars. Et il était ici ? Il avait l'impression d'avoir fait une erreur.

Quitter la Nouvelle-Zélande où il avait un travail pour se perdre au Texas ? Sa nièce avait raison. C'était insensé. Mais son travail le rendait malade… Chaque soir, il rentrait un peu plus déprimé, se haïssant. Il n'en pouvait plus de voir le regard des animaux avant qu'il les tranche. D'être couvert de sang. D'entendre le cri des animaux.

Il devait fuir.

Il devait être dans un lieu où les animaux seraient aimés…

Mako dressa le doigt et montra la seule chose qui ressortait un peu de ce champ aride. Hana se pencha contre la vitre. Elle venait d'apercevoir la ferme. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent.

\- Oh mon Dieu !

Non seulement il y avait un immense bâtiment qui tenait plus du château que de la ferme, mais il y avait aussi d'autres bâtiment. Il était incapable de savoir à quoi ils pouvaient servir mais il reconnaissait au moins un silo et des serres.

Peu importe qui avait décidé de reprendre la ferme, ils avaient les moyens. On ne pouvait pas transmettre un tel endroit sans avoir l'argent qui allait avec.

Bon… La peinture blanche devrait être refaite sur les murs il fallait changer les rideaux qui étaient mangés aux mites les fenêtres étaient immondes il manquait des tuiles sur le toit mais ça restait un endroit magnifique.

Ils pouvaient deviner certains endroits. Là, ça devait être un verger. Ici, c'était probablement un poulailler, par là, ça ressemblait à une porcherie, non ? En tout cas, une certaine odeur stagnait et s'élevait. Là, avec ses bottes de foin pourries qui se voyaient par les portes ouvertes, ça devait être le fenil. Toutes ses choses étaient derrière la maison, comme cachées au monde alors que des clôtures à moitié détruites annonçaient qu'il y avait eu un enclos à pâturage.

Hana courait par-ci, par-là. Cette merveille, qui avait bien besoin d'un lifting, lui faisait oublier qu'elle avait tout quitté parce qu'il y avait tellement à découvrir ! Elle n'avait jamais été du genre à rêver de château, de robe de Princesse ou quoi que ce soit mais ses yeux pétillaient. Elle aurait rêvé, par contre, d'un pareil endroit pour jouer étant enfant. Ça ne voulait pas dire qu'elle ne pouvait pas s'amuser maintenant. Elle n'avait que quinze ans. Ça pouvait être son usine de robot qu'elle dominerait !

Elle s'étira en revenant près de la voiture puis passa ses mains dans ses courts cheveux bruns avec un sourire.

\- On va voir la maison et au boulot. Dit Mako.

Ils avaient dit, dans le mail qu'on lui avait envoyé, qu'il avait le droit d'avoir le petit bâtiment à gauche. Il s'agissait d'une petite maisonnée ne comportant qu'un rez-de-chaussée. Ils s'y rendirent ensemble et découvrir une salle de bain, une chambre, un salon et une cuisine. Il faudrait remplir la cuisine. Il dormirait dans le fauteuil. Il lui suffisait d'aller acheter un clic-clac.

Mais avant de penser achats, ils devaient remettre de l'ordre ici ! Les propriétaires arriveraient dans deux semaines.

On lui avait dit qu'il recevrait plusieurs mails pour préparer la maison comme il se devait. La première chose à faire, c'était de pouvoir vivre. Ensuite, de rendre la demeure principale présentable.

Il ne devait pas perdre de temps !

\- Installe-toi. Dit-il.

Il regarda la chambre de sa nièce et donna des coups sur le matelas, soulevant de la poussière qui le fit tousser. Il ouvrit en grand les fenêtres, faisant tomber des toiles d'araignées avec leurs propriétaires. Heureusement, ils avaient emmenés leurs propres affaires et elle aurait des draps propres.

Il se rendit vers la salle de bain et regarda s'il pouvait récupérer un peu d'eau. Ou tout simplement de l'eau. On l'avait prévenu que l'électricité et l'eau étaient payées. Mais les charges pouvaient bien être réglées, ça ne voulait pas dire qu'un si vieux endroit les accueillerait…

Hana regarda son oncle s'éloigner, son ventre se soulevant et s'abaissant brusquement lorsqu'il se déplaçait. Il s'épuisait très vite à cause de son embonpoint et ça lui faisait de la peine. Elle le savait résistant mais il donnait toujours l'impression qu'il allait tomber dans les pommes pour un rien.

Elle se donna un coup de fouet mental et se mit au travail immédiatement. Elle commença par faire le ménage pour pouvoir mettre ses affaires dans les placards sans redouter que ça devienne la maison de quelques animaux.

Il n'y avait pas que les insectes qui avaient pris possessions des lieux mais aussi des rats, souris, mulots ou chauve-souris. Elle trouva même une fouine dans un tiroir…

µµµ

Mako avait réussi à relancer l'eau dans la petite maison et dans l'immense aussi. Qui était vraiment, vraiment immense. Ça faisait tourner la tête de voir autant d'étages, de chambres, de salles de bain. Le modèle ressemblait beaucoup à celle des Riches du Sud. Ceux dont on vantait tellement la beauté et la grandeur. Même si elles avaient ces petits désavantages.

Maintenant, il essayait de faire un peu de ménage. Remettre le gaz, l'électricité…

Il devait bientôt allez faire ces fameuses courses mais il voulait d'abord voir les frigos fonctionner. Sans ça, il n'y aurait pas d'espoirs !

Mako était acharné. C'était une de ses plus grandes qualités. Il ne baissait pas rapidement les bras et il aurait raison de tous les soucis de cette maison.

En deux semaines. Il se le jurait !

Ce n'est que lorsqu'il eut terminé de ramener électricité et gaz qu'il sortit pour aller à la voiture. Il avait déjà dit à sa nièce qu'il irait en ville et il n'avait pas besoin de se répéter. Il s'arrangerait pour rendre le véhicule bientôt, quand il en aurait acheté un à lui mais pour l'instant, il en avait encore besoin. D'autant plus qu'ils étaient vraiment reclus de tous.

Il contourna la carlingue bleue et remarqua un papillon entre le parebrise et les essuie-glaces. Il soupira.

\- Idiot.

Il déplaça le plastique et mit son gros doigt sous l'insecte. Les ailes jaunes soulignées de rouge. Il était magnifique, d'un genre qu'il n'avait jamais vu mais qui devait être d'ici. Il agita la main pour le faire s'enfuir et il le suivit des yeux. Il se glissa ensuite derrière son volant. Il démarra et partit pour la ville. Il devrait être de retour d'ici une heure. Deux, grand maximum.

µµµ

Il restait beaucoup de choses à faire mais tout ne pouvait se régler en un jour. Ils avaient bien le droit de se reposer. Surtout qu'ils devaient se lever tôt s'ils voulaient aller inscrire Hana à l'école. Aussi, Mako faisait le repas pendant que l'adolescente fouinait encore ci et là.

Il faisait dorer du maïs au four, cuisait des pommes de terre pour de la purée et surveillait des steaks de tofus. Sa nièce n'avait jamais exprimé l'envie de manger de vraie viande au repas, ce pourquoi il ne lui en faisait pas. Mais il la laissait dévoré des saucisses si elle le désirait ou quoi que ce soit d'autre.

Les odeurs étaient tout à fait délicieuses dans la cuisine et ça donnait une sensation de vie dans la maison. Il avait la sensation qu'on pouvait _habiter_ ici.

\- Tonton !

Hana arriva dans la pièce.

\- Hm ! Ça sent bon ! Commenta-t-elle. Tonton ! Tu peux venir m'aider ?

Il tourna la tête vers elle, l'air de lui demander « avec quoi ? »

\- J'ai trouvé quelque chose dans la grange ! S'il te plaît ! S'il te plaît !

\- Attends.

S'il laissa les pommes de terre bouillir dans leur eau, il coupa sous les steaks. Il accompagna sa nièce à l'extérieur et traversa la cour aride pour entrer dans la grange à sa suite. Il restait encore un peu de foin et de paille pourris dont l'odeur était insupportable mais la plupart avait été mis à l'extérieur, pour le compost. Pour qu'ils puissent nourrir les champs dès qu'il le faudrait.

Il ne savait pas encore ce que serait exactement sa tâche une fois que ses employeurs seraient là.

\- Regarde !

Elle pointa un épouvantail derrière une vieille échelle. Elle le trouvait fantastique même s'il lui manquait une jambe et qu'il était rempli de coutures en tout genre. Il avait une cagoule sur la tête d'où du foin sortait comme s'il avait une queue dans des cheveux pailles. Et ses yeux lui faisaient penser à ceux des robots. Il était tout bonnement effrayant avec sa bouche ouverte sur le foin.

\- Il est super classe, non ?

Elle pointa le bois pourri sur lequel l'épouvantail était accroché. Un épouvantail en parfait état. Il ne puait même pas !

\- Y a pas de plantation. Dit Mako.

\- Mais il est classe ! Protesta Hana. On pourrait le mettre devant ma chambre en attendant ? S'il te plaîîîîîît ?

Elle lui fit les yeux doux.

Mako prétendait toujours que rien ne pouvait le faire céder et qu'il était inflexible. Bien sûr, c'était sans compter qu'il avait plus de cœur qu'il ne le reconnaissait. Il préférait néanmoins ne pas trop le faire savoir autour de lui. Surtout pas quand les yeux de sa nièce pouvaient définitivement le faire céder sur presque tout.

Ce n'était qu'un épouvantail.

Et elle avait toujours eu un goût bizarre.

\- Le bois est vermoulu. Remets-le en état et tu en fais ce que tu veux !

Hana poussa un cri de joie avant de se mettre à la recherche d'un bout de bois. Il fallait qu'elle mette la main sur un manche de balai ou quelque chose dans ce goût-là.

Mako ravala son sourire et il partit vers la cuisine pour terminer le repas. Il avait très fait. Il décida de préparer une salade en plus. Il avait même acheté de la vinaigrette et ça promettait d'être délicieux !

µµµ

Lorsqu'on venait dans une nouvelle maison, on était toujours confronté au chant inhabituel. Le bruit dans les tuyaux, les animaux qui grattaient, le vent qui ne sonnait pas pareil… C'était encore pire lorsque tout se remettait en marche depuis allez savoir combien de temps…

Mako somnolait dans le divan-lit, difficilement bercé par le son de ces imperfections.

Après avoir autant travaillé, il aurait dû tomber comme une pierre et juste s'endormir mais il restait à moitié éveillé. Juste assez pour être conscient de ce concerto affreux. Au moins si Hana venait le voir, inquiète, il pourrait lui dire « ne t'inquiète pas, c'est l'eau dans les tuyaux ». Quoique ce n'était pas le genre de sa nièce qui avait toujours eu des tripes en métal.

Il entendit un coyote au loin et s'imagina que si Hana était réveillée, elle devait être transportée de joie.

Ils adoraient les animaux, tous les deux.

\- Hhhhgggnnnnnn.

Il se redressa dans le divan-lit.

Qu'est-ce que c'était ?!

\- Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaargh ?

Un cri humain ?

Il se leva et se précipita vers la chambre d'Hana, ouvrant d'un coup, haletant comme un porc.

\- Hana ?!

\- C'était quoi, tonton ? Demanda-t-elle.

Elle-même semblait plus que paniquée.

\- Pas toi ?

Elle secoua la tête.

Il lui fit signe de ne pas bouger et il alla chercher une lampe torche ainsi qu'un couteau de boucher alors que les hurlements se mêlaient à des plaintes. Il fronça ses épais sourcils en braquant le faisceau partout. Il scrutait les environs après le moindre indice.

\- Pitié. Pitié. Pitiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii… aaaaaaaaaaargh.

\- Y a quelqu'un ?! Cria Mako.

\- On ne vous veut aucun mal ! Reprit Hana.

Il se tourna vers elle et lui montra la main d'un doigt épais. Son expression était si furieuse qu'elle s'exécuta immédiatement.

Les cris furent remplacés par des sanglots.

\- J'ai rien fait… Gémissait-on.

C'était une voix assez jeune. Un adolescent ?

Il fit le tour de la ferme avec sa lampe torche mais ne trouva rien. Au loin, il entendit un loup hurler à la mort. Ça ne dissimulait pas les sanglots…


	2. Chapitre 1 : 1er Rouages

Chapitre 1 : Les premiers rouages

Les mauvaises nuits, ça connaissait à Mako depuis le temps. Pourtant, il n'en avait jamais passée une aussi mauvaise que celle d'hier. Entre les gémissements et les sanglots puis un fond d'inquiétude, il n'avait presque pas su fermer l'œil. Il se ne tracassait pas tant pour lui que pour sa nièce. Il avait verrouillé les fenêtres avec un loquet et mit une planche devant les vitres.

C'était peut-être vain mais à chaque fois qu'il était sorti, il n'avait rien trouvé.

Personne ne répondait à ses appels. Pourtant, on gémissait, on suppliait.

Aussi, dès que le matin fut arrivé et le petit-déjeuner sur la table, il tentait de régler internet pour faire des recherches. Hana mélangeait ses œufs, n'ayant pas trop faim. Elle piquait du nez et elle avait d'énormes cernes sous les yeux. Alors qu'elle aurait voulu mettre des lentilles pour son premier jour, elle savait que c'était une très mauvaise idée. Mettre ses lunettes pour le premier jour lui semblait aussi une très mauvaise idée, cela dit.

\- Je peux prendre du café ? Demanda Hana.

Mako secoua la tête alors qu'il insultait mentalement internet. Il avait bien du mal à avoir deux minutes décentes.

\- Mais je suis morte de fatigue ! Protesta Hana.

Elle lui fit les yeux doux et il leva les yeux vers elle. Ses déjà bien joufflues se gonflèrent et sa nièce déglutit très audiblement.

\- Pas de café, alors.

Mako avala un demi pancake en une bouchée et il réussit enfin à avoir une connexion assez acceptable pour regarder la ferme sur _googlemap_. Ce qu'il pensait se révélait : il n'y avait absolument pas de voisinage. Pendant la nuit, il s'était demandé si ce n'était pas un petit malin qui jouait à leur faire peur. Qui ferait cinq kilomètres pour les ennuyer ?

Le voisinage le plus près se trouvait dans Pipe Creek même.

En fait, il n'était même pas sûr que qui ce soit sache qu'ils avaient emménagés en attendant les Morrinhardt.

Alors pourquoi s'ennuyer ?

Il fouillerait tout de même les alentours de la maison à la lumière du jour.

Avant de fermer l'ordinateur, il alla sur sa boîte mail, enfournant un deuxième morceau de pancake. Hana soupira en prenant des œufs.

\- Tu es sûr que je dois rentrer à l'école aujourd'hui ? Je veux dire… d'accord, on est Lundi mais on est au milieu du mois de Mars.

Il leva les yeux vers elle.

Elle revint à son assiette en soupirant.

Sur ses études, il ne démordrait pas. C'était bien trop important !

Il revint à son mail et découvrit celui d'un de ses employeurs.

« De : Jack Morrison

Bonjour,

J'espère que vous vous êtes correctement installé dans la ferme et que tout est à votre goût dans le bâtiment. En cas de problèmes, n'hésitez pas à me contacter moi ou mon frère. Je vous remets mon numéro de téléphone.

Je vous fais confiance pour la remise en forme et ne vous inquiétez pas si vous avez besoin de plus de temps que deux semaines. Tant que nous pouvons vivre dans la maison, nous serons même ravi de mettre la main à la patte lorsque nous arriverons.

Nous voulions vous demander si vous pouviez remettre le poulailler, la porcherie et la grange en état ? Je vous joins une carte que vous pouvez librement utiliser pour les travaux dans la ferme. Est-ce que vous pouvez aussi remettre les écuries en état ? Nous prendrons certainement un cheval ou deux.

Merci beaucoup pour votre travail.

Jack Morrinhardt »

Mako se dit qu'il serait peut-être temps qu'il sache quel était le vrai nom de ce Jack. C'était particulièrement confus…

Il devrait aller faire quelques achats s'il voulait faire tout ce qu'on lui demandait et il prit soin de noter toutes les informations. Il termina son petit-déjeuner rapidement puis se leva.

\- Termine de manger. Asséna-t-il avant d'aller faire l'état des lieux pour savoir ce dont il aurait besoin exactement.

Il était content de ne rien avoir à mettre de sa poche d'avance. Il commençait de plus en plus à croire en tout ça. Et lorsque la ferme serait remplie de poules, cochons et allez savoir quoi d'autres, il pourrait se faire pardonner pour toutes les horreurs qu'il avait faites. Alors qu'il vérifiait l'état de la porcherie, il entendait le hurlement des cochons quand ils attendaient leur tour pour être abattus. Il n'avait jamais donné des coups de pieds dans les cochons, n'avait jamais tiré les pauvres bêtes par les oreilles mais il avait vu ses collègues faire.

Il avait refusé de travailler près des bains d'échaudages quittent à perdre deux cents dollars par mois.

Il ne pouvait plus.

Mako avait vraiment choisi la voie de la rédemption en venant dans cette ferme.

µµµ

Après avoir déposé Hana à l'école de Pipe Creek, et d'avoir attendu dans la voiture jusqu'à ce que les cours commencent, Mako avait été faire les courses. Et maintenant, voilà qu'il arrivait devant la petite maison. Le matin, tant qu'il ne faisait pas trop chaud, il s'occuperait du poulailler et au soir, de la maison principale. Ça lui semblait une bonne chose.

Il passa par la grange pour déposer une partie des affaires, supposant que ce serait plus simple d'entreposer ça ici. En plus, ce n'était pas trop loin des installations et il s'épuiserait moins vite.

Alors qu'il entreposait le tout, il fut surpris de découvrir l'épouvantail, contre l'échelle.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il faisait là ?

Jamais Hana ne l'aurait rangé, elle l'adorait. Elle l'adorait tellement qu'elle aurait voulu le mettre dans sa chambre. Mais autant il voulait bien qu'il soit inutile loin des champs, autant il ne tenait pas à ce qu'il soit dans sa chambre.

Quoi qu'il ne sentait vraiment pas mauvais.

Mais quand même.

\- Viens là. Soupira-t-il.

Il monta l'épouvantail sur son épaule, faisant tomber un peu de foin et il l'emmena avec lui jusqu'à la zone derrière la chambre de sa nièce. Il trouva le petit creux où ils avaient planté le manche à balai où l'épouvantail avait été accroché. Il le renfonça bien au fond, se demandant encore comment il avait pu être déplacé puis il passa par la maison pour prendre ses médicaments…

µµµ

Mako n'avait pas arrêté une seule minute : il avait retiré les rideaux pour en faire des chiffons mis les nouvelles tentures avait éjecté les tapis inutilisables… Il avait lavé les fenêtres tant qu'il était occupé de ce côté et dégrippé les gonds. Il était, bien sûr, content que le wi-fi soit disponible parce que ce qu'il ne savait pas faire, c'était accessible grâce à internet.

Après avoir travaillé des heures, sans même se reposer, il avait été cherché Hana qui lui racontait sa journée pendant qu'il ne disait pas un mot. Ce qu'il avait fait, elle le verrait. Inutile de lui dire.

Elle lui disait comment elle avait été acceptée de façon relativement indifférente, c'était mieux que rien, et il hochait la tête. Il était prudent sur le petit sentier qui faisait sauter la voiture. Concentré.

Et tant mieux !

Il fut obligé de piler net lorsque quelqu'un surgit devant eux. Hana poussa un cri alors que son corps était projeté en avant. Heureusement, grâce à la ceinture, c'était plus de peur que de mal. Mais Mako cogna son poing dans le creux de sa main. Il allait faire payer à ce type qui avait failli blesser sa nièce.

Il se détacha d'un coup et ouvrit la portière d'un coup de poignet et de pied. Il marcha vers l'homme alors qu'Hana se frottait la poitrine.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Aboya l'homme à tout faire.

Il s'immobilisa néanmoins en voyant le sang qui sortait de sous sa main.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as foutu ?

L'individu leva ses yeux noisette vers lui.

\- J'ai été attaqué. Dit-il. J'ai besoin d'aide. Pitié…

Mako grogna et il l'attrapa avant de faire signe à Hana d'ouvrir la portière arrière. Elle s'empressa d'ouvrir la sienne pour venir s'exécuter, laissant son oncle installé l'individu dans la voiture. Il l'avait à peine couché qu'il tendit son gros doigt sous le nez de l'autre.

\- Fais quoi que ce soit de déplacer et la balle sera ton dernier soucis. Siffla-t-il.

\- Oui, M'sieur. Répondit l'étranger.

Il s'allongea sur la banquette et Mako poussa sa nièce à l'avant pour qu'elle s'asseye. Il s'attacha et se mit à conduire dès qu'elle fut prête. Se tournant, Hana regarda l'homme qui soupirait. Il devait avoir la trentaine et sa barbe lui allait bien.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Demanda-t-elle. Qui vous a attaqué ?

Il haussa les épaules.

\- Parce que nous, hier, on a entendu quelqu'un appelé à l'aide. C'était vous ?

Il leva les yeux vers elle et sourit faiblement.

\- Probablement.

\- Probablement ? Probablement ou tu es sûr ?

\- J'en suis probablement sûr. Plaisanta-t-il.

Mako haussa un sourcil. Il trouvait la voix différente. Mais il était assoupi hier.

\- Tu saignes depuis presqu'une journée entière ? Demanda-t-il.

\- Ça va, ça vient.

Il se redressa sur la banquette.

\- C'est là que vous vivez ?

\- Tu beuglais dans notre cour. Tu dois le savoir.

Mako lui jeta un coup d'œil par le rétroviseur.

\- Il faisait noir…

Il regarda vers la maison.

\- Vous devez pas rester là. Dit-il.

\- Pourquoi pas ? Questionna Hana.

\- Vous savez pas ? On raconte des trucs sur cette maison.

La jeune fille haussa un sourcil avec un léger sourire.

\- Comme quoi ? Elle est hantée ?

\- Plus ou moins… On dit qu'il s'est passé des choses horribles ici.

\- On est sur un cimetière indien ? Continua-t-elle, cette fois amusée.

Elle connaissait les films qui faisaient le portrait de personne comme elle qui se moquait plus ou moins ouvertement. C'était souvent elles qui mourraient en premier dans les films d'horreurs. Elle ne commençait pas en se disant « mais je ne suis pas dans un film d'horreur ». Au contraire, elle soupesait la possibilité et elle était on ne peut plus intriguée.

\- Non… Mais on a fait des atrocités quand même.

Il avala sa salive puis se rallongea. Hana se tournait de plus belle vers lui.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

Mako regarda à nouveau dans le rétroviseur.

\- On raconte beaucoup de choses.

Il tira son poncho au-dessus de son visage. Il essayait de se cacher alors qu'il n'aurait pas pu fuir hors de cette voiture.

\- Vous vous êtes jamais demandé pourquoi cette maison était plus habitée depuis un moment ?

\- Non. Dit Mako.

\- Tonton travaille juste pour les employés. Ils devraient être bientôt là et c'est pour ça qu'on remet tout en place. Expliqua-t-elle.

\- Vous devriez vous enfuir très vite, c'est tout ce que je peux dire.

Il serra sa main sur sa blessure que Mako vit à travers le rétroviseur. Elle semblait bien fraîche, cette plaie.

Il voulait bien lui sauver la vie mais il le surveillerait de près. Il était inquiet pour sa nièce adorée. Il le soignait puis il le renvoyait dans la forêt même s'il doutait qu'il y ait quoi que ce soit là-bas. Il ne connaissait pas la région mais il faisait toujours confiance à _Google map_. Et à internet.

µµµ

La nuit venue, Mako essayait de dormir dans le fauteuil une place, assis. Il avait encore beaucoup de questions à poser à McCree, ce pourquoi il l'avait laissé dormir dans son clic-clac au risque de passer une nuit affreuse. Alors qu'encore énormément de travail l'attendait…

Demain, il prévoyait de retaper les boiseries.

Mais est-ce qu'il pouvait s'arranger pour emmener Jesse chez lui ou, au moins, lui faire avouer qu'il essayait de leur faire peur.

Et pourquoi ?

Peut-être que c'était le fils d'un promoteur qui voulait faire raser l'endroit ? Probablement, en fait.

Bah, demain, il lui tirerait les vers du nez en agitant son hachoir sous la gorge de Jesse. Il savait manier le couteau et il n'avait rien à perdre. Et il comptait bien protéger ses employeurs.

Et, oui, seulement parce qu'il voulait cet argent et cette vie de promesse pour sa nièce.

\- Nghnnnnnn. Nooooooooooon !

Mako rouvrit les yeux d'un seul coup.

Les cris…

Il se leva de son fauteuil et s'approcha de McCree. Il dormait sous les couvertures. Mako récupéra la lampe-torche ainsi que son couteau et sortit pour guetter dans le noir.

Il devait y avoir quelque chose.


	3. Chapitre 2 : Des cris dans la nuit

Chapitre 2 : Des cris dans la nuit

Les sanglots étaient forts.

Cette fois, Mako ne serait pas idiot. Il tendait l'oreille et il suivait le bruit. Ponctué de « j'ai rien fait » ou de « pitié ». Marchant sur la terre sèche dans le froid, il tira le bord de sa chemise rouge à carreaux pour couvrir ses bras poilus. Le problème du Texas, c'était que les nuits étaient épouvantables alors que les journées étaient trop chaudes.

Il se frotta les yeux à cause de la fatigue qui tentait de l'accaparer.

\- Pitié. Sanglota une voix.

\- Eh ! Fit Mako.

Les pleurs continuaient.

\- Eh ! Je suis là !

Il avança en écoutant les cris.

\- Non. N'approchez pas. Je… Je n'ai rien fait.

Mako entendait la voix se rapprocher. Il continuait de marcher vers elle.

\- Non ! Nooon ! Je… Je…

Les cris étaient forts, les sanglots tentaient de noyer ses paroles… Et l'ancien boucher n'en croyait pas ses yeux.

Devant lui, l'épouvantail ouvrait sa bouche, du liquide noir en sortant, et des mots jaillissaient. Tout son corps se secouait à chaque fois qu'il sanglotait.

Mako n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Il devait rêver ! Il se pinça vivement et la douleur le fit grogner comme un cochon. Et qu'est-ce qu'il détestait ces bruits. Même chez lui. Il s'approcha de l'épouvantail et les supplications furent plus violentes encore.

\- Depuis quand t'es là ?

Il étendit sa main pour la fermer sur le manche à balai.

\- Pitié…

Il était fermement attaché, sa nièce étant douée en nœud à force de jouer avec. Mako grogna et arracha le corps au sol avant de l'emmener vers la maison principale. Il n'y avait pas de baignoire dans leur petite maison et il pensait que ce garçon avait grandement besoin d'un bain.

Il n'arrivait pas à croire que le pauvre ait été laissé comme ça.

Combien de fois était-il passé devant lui sans se douter de rien ? Combien de temps l'avait-il laissé là en croyant que ce n'était qu'un épouvantail. Et Hana qui l'avait trouvé si bien.

Néanmoins, il avait l'impression que sa peau était plus chaude maintenant que tout à l'heure.

Et le garçon continuait de gémir et de supplier.

\- On va te laver. Dit Mako.

Poussant la porte de l'immense maison, il se dirigea vers le salon où il installa l'épouvantail pour défaire les nœuds. Le bras et la cheville de ce pauvre hère étaient rouges là où les cordages avaient serrés. Il lui manquait un bras et une jambe. De blessures s'étendaient partout sur son corps et la paille tombait à chacun de ses mouvements. Mako leva son couteau de boucher et l'épouvantail hurla.

La main de l'ex-boucher s'élança et se ferma sur son poignet meurtri avant d'utiliser le couteau pour faire céder le sac.

De la paille tomba sur le divan et il découvrit un visage encore plus tuméfié. Un œil était fermé à cause de couture grossières. Il avait du mal à identifier l'âge de ce pauvre garçon mais c'était le dernier de ses soucis pour l'instant. Il était dans un état à faire peur. Comment avait-il seulement pu survivre ?

\- On va te laver. Répéta-t-il en le voyant trembler.

Il le prit dans ses bras et le souleva pour l'emmener dans une des salles de bain en bas. Il ne connaissait pas encore la maison et buta dans un fauteuil, grognant au passage. Néanmoins, il arriva jusque dans la pièce où il donna un coup de coudes pour allumer la lumière et il le garda contre lui d'un seul bras. Ce type était un poids plume.

\- Pitié. Je vous en prie. J'ai rien fait de mal. J'ai rien fait de mal, je le jure.

Des larmes roulaient de son œil ouvert et tentaient de s'infiltrer sous les coutures et la paupière du second.

Mako le posa sur le sol et tenta de décrasser un minimum la baignoire.

L'épouvantail, qui n'en était pas un, roula sur son ventre et commença à ramper. Il gémissait en forçant sur ses membres, la paille tombant toujours plus.

\- Ne bouge pas !

\- Pitié ! Pitié ! Sanglota-t-il.

Il essaya de s'enfuir de plus belle. Une de ses coutures s'ouvrit et un épais liquide noir en sortit. Le même qui nappait ses lèvres.

Mako grinça des dents et il l'attrapa par la taille. Il n'avait pas signé pour être dans un film de Burton en même temps que son contrat d'embauche !

Le garçon continuait de supplier, ne faisant rien d'autre. Il tentait de se recroquevillé.

Un jour, la sœur de Mako lui avait dit que le secret pour contrôler les enfants, les animaux et n'importe qui, c'était leur parler. Il n'était pas sûr que ce soit une chose vraie, supposant qu'elle voulait surtout qu'il s'ouvre.

Mais il y avait quelque chose à essayer alors que l'eau tiède coulait dans la baignoire.

\- Je m'appelle Mako.

L'individu continua de trembler.

Le Néo-zélandais remonta ses manches.

\- Je vais te laver. Je n'ai aucune raison de te faire du mal. Tes vêtements sont dégueulasses et toi aussi.

Les larmes coulèrent de plus belles.

\- Mais j'ai rien fait…

\- Ouais. On a cru que t'étais un épouvantail.

Mako ferma l'arrivée d'eau et plongea sa main dans le bain pour s'assurer qu'il n'était pas trop chaud puis il déshabilla l'individu qui était loin d'avoir autant de force que lui. Il remarqua que son ventre était extrêmement maigre. Mais combien de jours l'avait-on laissé là ?!

\- Pourquoi t'as pas appelé en journée ? Reprocha-t-il.

L'autre pleura, enlaçant son corps de sa main unique.

\- Je pouvais pas. Gémit-il.

Des progrès. Enfin !

Mako le souleva pour le mettre dans l'eau. L'inconnu poussa un hurlement.

\- C'est très chaud ? Trop froid ?

Les gouttes salées roulaient le long de la mâchoire squelettique du pauvre hère. Qui secoua la tête en tremblant.

Probablement la surprise.

L'homme à tout faire n'était pas encore très doué pour communiquer. Il avait passé sa vie à écouter et à se taire. D'abord son père qui n'était pas très patient, puis son Colonel à l'armée avant d'en finir aux médecins.

Il avait rapidement remarqué que les gens aimaient parler alors pourquoi ne pas leur laisser le crachoir ?

Mako se leva et fouilla la pièce pour trouver un semblant d'éponge et un vieux bout de savon.

\- Comment tu t'appelles ?

L'individu leva son œil vers lui. Il ressemblait au miel.

\- Je sais plus…

\- Tu sais plus ? Putain.

Il prit le savon et commença à frotter son corps. Les coutures étaient grossières mais assez bien fermée. À l'exception de celle qu'il avait rouverte et qui laissait sortir l'étrange liquide. Le bain se remplissait de saleté, de paille et de filins d'encre.

\- T'es là depuis quand ?

Le sans-nom renifla.

\- Longtemps. Chuchota-t-il.

Mako hocha vaguement la tête. Il était maigre comme une brindille de foin, en toute ironie, et il devait lui faire quelque chose à manger.

Il frictionnait ce pauvre épouvantail vivant en songeant à Jesse. Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait dans la propriété celui-ci ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il avait l'air si bizarre et pourquoi parlait-il par énigme ?

Et si c'était lui qui avait fait ça à ce type ?

Le regardant, Mako commençait à identifier son âge. Un peu au-dessus de la vingtaine, probablement. Il remarquait les jambes immenses, les longs bras malingres. Ou le long bras et le demi-bras.

Il remonta ses mains pour venir à son visage, frottant les joues, venant laver les épais sourcils puis montant jusqu'aux cheveux. Il manquait des touffes mais ceux qui restaient présents étaient plutôt long. Ils devaient lui arriver aux épaules lorsqu'il les laissait retomber. Mais c'était dur à déterminer à cause de toute la paille qui se tenait entre les filins.

Il devrait bien relaver la baignoire après ça.

\- Junkrat. Ça te dit ?

\- C'est qui ? Demanda-t-il, tremblant dans son bain.

Avant, ça semblait de la peur maintenant on aurait dit qu'il commençait à avoir froid.

\- C'est pour toi.

Il soupira et s'obligea à faire une phrase complexe. Ce jeune homme n'était pas sa nièce qui vivait avec lui depuis trois as t se débrouillait avec des demis phrases.

\- Tu veux t'appeler Junkrat ?

Il leva son œil vers lui et Mako se demanda s'il pouvait lui ouvrir le second œil… Il n'était pas sûr qu'il puisse faire disparaître les cicatrices, par contre. Ce n'était pas son travail. Il ne connaissait rien de tout ça.

\- Oui. Souffla-t-il.

Mako termina de frictionner ses cheveux qui se révélaient d'un blond cendré. Sous les marques de terre et de saleté, il découvrait des taches de rousseur, ses petites rougeurs, des grains de beauté…

L'homme à tout faire fit couler de l'eau claire pour le rincer complètement puis il alla chercher une serviette dans une autre salle. Elle devait à la base servir au nettoyage des sols mais elle était neuve et Junkrat en avait plus besoin.

Lorsqu'il revint dans la pièce, avec d'autre matériel récupéré en même temps, l'inconnu crachait de la paille et encore cet étrange liquide.

Mako haussa un sourcil et il posa une chaise dans un coin.

\- Viens-là.

Il vint l'attraper dans son bain et le sortit avant de le frictionner, le soutenant contre lui.

Le jeune homme leva l'œil vers lui, tremblant encore alors que toute l'eau était tirée hors de son corps. Le plus dur était de sécher ses cheveux mais Junkrat se laissa faire sans dire le moindre mot.

Mako mit la serviette sur le bas de son corps et il inspecta les blessures. Celle ouverte avait un peu de paille et il tira un brin. Il ne savait pas comment la refermer et décida que le temps ferait son affaire. Il souleva son ciseau.

\- Il faut que tu laisses respirer cet œil.

Il avait vu l'inverse chez des cochons.

Des abominations sans nom.

\- Je vais juste couper les fils.

Maintenant Junkrat d'une main, le faisant gémir d'inquiétude, il coupa les fils et les tira. Puis il lui ouvrit doucement la paupière pour nettoyer l'œil. Il était rouge, il dut retirer un bout de paille mais il y avait peut-être des chances.

\- Et je vais te faire à manger.

Mako se redressa pour aller vider l'eau du bain puis il réalisa qu'il n'avait pas de vêtement pour le pauvre garçon.

Il grogna et déboutonna sa chemise qu'il vint mettre à Junkrat. Comme il était non seulement mais aussi grand, elle était assez longue pour couvrir assez le jeune homme. Il lui remit les cheveux en arrière puis le prit dans ses bras.

Si jamais Junkrat réagissait à la présence de Jesse, il le jetterait dans le froid texan sans le moindre scrupule.

\- Tu me ramènes chez toi ?

\- Oui.

\- Tu vas juste me ramener chez toi ?

\- Oui.

\- C'est gentil de me ramener chez toi alors que tu n'étais pas obligé. Il y a une raison ?

\- Non.

Enfin si. Rédemption et tout ce qui allait avec. Il ne pouvait pas prétendre qu'il voulait se racheter en laissant souffrir un jeune homme qu'il avait aidé à torturer en fin de compte.

Ce serait Hana qui serait surprise de découvrir que son épouvantail était quelqu'un de bien vivant.

Peut-être qu'ils seraient amis. Il l'avait trouvé très triste après sa journée scolaire. Probablement parce qu'elle n'avait pas su se mêler à des gens qui avaient déjà des noyaux sociaux. Ça arriverait peut-être mais pas de suite.

Attendez…

Est-ce que, pendant qu'il était perdu dans ses pensées, traversant la cour, Junkrat continuait de parler ? Il commençait à regretter. Qu'est-ce qu'il racontait ?

\- Merci pour le bain. Il faisait du bien. Il était juste chaud ! J'ai l'habitude des bains froids. Merci. Tu aurais voulu prendre un bain ?

Mako jeta un bout de paille qui avait réussi à rester et il entra dans la petite maison.

\- Tais-toi maintenant. Dit-il. Des gens dorment.

\- Ah ?

Il se redressa dans ses bras pour regarder.

Mako vint poser Junkrat dans le fauteuil, près de McCree et il lui lança un regard alors que l'œil miel, l'autre étant encore à moitié fermé, se posait sur l'étranger.

Pas de réactions.

Il semblait que Jesse était vraiment au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment… Il se demandait s'il devait s'adresser à ses employeurs. Entre cet homme qui se faisait tirer dessus à vue et Junkrat qui avait été plus que malmené…

Il les préviendrait.

C'était son travail, après tout. Il était leur homme à tout faire. Et tout faire, ça voulait dire les prévenir dans ce genre de cas.

Il s'occupa du repas de Junkrat, soucieux de déjà commencer à le remplumé. Le jeune homme regardait autour de lui avec intérêt.

\- C'est petit. J'aurais cru que tu aurais l'autre maison. C'est quoi ici ? Il y a beaucoup de personnes, non ? C'est pas une chambre, là ?

D'accord, Mako comprenait pourquoi on avait essayé de faire de Junkrat un épouvantail…

\- Ferme-la. Asséna-t-il.

Pour le faire taire plus vite, il se contenta de lui faire des toasts, et un œuf sur le plat, qu'il vint lui apporter.

\- Et mange. Termina Mako.

\- Merci. Ça a l'air bon.

\- Mange. Soupira-t-il en se laissant glisser le long du fauteuil.

\- Tu restes sur le sol ? Demanda Junkrat, la bouche remplie d'œuf.

\- Oui.

Le jeune homme déglutit puis toussa, crachant un peu de foin. Il secoua la tête puis souleva l'assiette et rampa pour tomber sur Mako qui sursauta.

\- C'est ton fauteuil, tu devrais le prendre.

Très bien, Mako ne comprenait pas pourquoi on avait essayé de faire de Junkrat un épouvantail…

Il leva les yeux au ciel, l'enlaça et se redressa. Le serrant contre lui, il se laissa tomber dans le fauteuil qui craqua un peu.

\- Tais-toi et tu peux rester là. Grogna-t-il.

\- Mes lèvres sont cousues. Enfin pas vraiment parce que mes lèvres, ils ont pas réussis à les coudre et d'ailleurs, je…

Mako lui enfonça un toast dans la bouche pour qu'il se taisse.


	4. Chapitre 3 : Une journée sous le soleil

Chapitre 3 : Une journée sous le Soleil

Depuis deux heures sur les routes, Jack venait de quitter Pipe Creek. Après autant de routes, le fessier engourdi, les bras douloureux, tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était s'arrêter. Il aurait peut-être dû le faire lorsqu'il était passé par la ville ? Au lieu de s'engager sur les routes terreuses…

En plus son GPS refusait de fonctionner à présent.

On lui avait pourtant promis des prouesses de la marque Athena. Mais là…

Il essayait de la faire fonctionner, gardant un œil sur la route. Il y avait tellement d'intersection et il n'avait pas idée s'il rejoignait le bon sentier ou pas. Et son _truck_ qui faisait des bonds dès qu'il passait par un nid de poule…

Il tourna à un nouvel embranchement en se plaignant de son GPS. Il ne savait même pas comment il pourrait rejoindre Pipe Creek maintenant. Est-ce qu'il avait seulement du réseau ici ?

Alors qu'il cherchait son téléphone d'une main, il remarqua quelqu'un qui marchait sur le bord de la route, sous le léger crachin, regardant les champs arides. Jack ralentit et ouvrit la fenêtre.

\- Excusez-moi ?

L'homme se tourna vers lui, tirant un peu plus son capuchon sur sa tête.

\- Oui ?

\- Je ne voulais pas vous déranger. Je cherche le Domaine des Blés. Mon GPS…

\- Vous ne le trouverez pas sur le GPS. C'est un trou perdu. Lui dit l'homme. Vous revenez sur vos pneus, vous allez à gauche puis à droite, vous faites quelque chose comme cinq cent mètres ? Puis vous allez à droite deux fois. Pas plus. Ensuite c'est gauche, gauche et droite.

\- Euh…

Jack ne pensait pas qu'il était aussi loin que ça du bon port. Comment il avait réussi à se perdre autant ? Et pourquoi on ne leur avait pas dit que ce serait la croix et la bannière pour s'y rendre ?

Mako ne semblait pas avoir eu autant de difficulté. Il espérait qu'il le lui aurait dit, sinon.

\- Vous voulez que je vous accompagne ? Rit l'homme.

\- Je ne sais pas où vous alliez…

\- Je me promenais, je peux vous guider. Ça me fera une jolie promenade pour revenir.

Jack hésita un peu.

\- Vous n'allez pas me tuer, j'espère ? Dit-il.

\- Je vous promets que ce n'est pas dans mes plans. Pour le moment. Ajouta l'homme avec un sourire.

Jack ferma la vitre et il se pencha pour ouvrir la portière de l'autre côté avant de repasser sa main dans ses courts cheveux blonds qui avaient un peu pris l'humidité. L'individu grimpa de l'autre côté et s'attacha à son tour.

\- Jack Morrison. Se présenta-t-il en tendant sa main.

L'autre sembla surpris mais il lui serra ladite main en souriant.

\- Gabriel Reyes. Dit-il après l'avoir vigoureusement serrée.

Jack redémarra la voiture et appuya sur l'accélérateur. Le _truck_ roulait bien et il suivait les indications que Gabriel lui donnaient.

µµµ

Cinq minutes plus tard, Jack était soulagé d'enfin voir le domaine.

\- Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'on y arrive ! Dit-il avec joie.

\- Pourquoi vous venez ici, au fait ?

Jack accéléra pour rejoindre plus vite la propriété. Elle se distinguait mais il devait en avoir pour encore une ou deux minutes.

\- C'est chez moi. Répondit-il.

\- Je croyais que ça appartenait aux Seventysix.

\- C'est ma mère. Dit Jack. Elle…

Son pouce frotta le volant.

\- Je comprends. Souffla Gabriel. Mes sincères condoléances.

\- Merci.

Il avala sa salive.

\- Mon demi-frère et moi avons décidé de reprendre la ferme. Ma mère avait toujours voulu le faire.

\- Je vous arrête. Vous ne devriez pas vivre les rêves des autres.

\- Ça ne me gêne pas. Dit Jack. L'air frais, c'est plaisant.

\- Et votre travail ?

Il lui lança un coup d'œil.

\- Vous devez venir de loin.

\- Mon frère vient de loin. Répondit Jack. Il pense que c'est mieux pour sa famille, pour les sortir du monde pourri dans lequel on grandit. Il vient directement d'Arizona. Tucson.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait ?

\- Camionneur.

\- Et ton travail ?

Jack lança un coup d'œil à Gabriel avant de se concentrer sur la route, ils arrivaient dans la propriété. Il frotta encore le guidon.

\- Mannequin.

\- Mannequin ?

\- Je pose pour des vêtements dans des catalogues, principalement. Hm… Mes mains sont l'égérie de la dernière montre Lacroix.

Il se gara.

\- Sérieusement ? Fais voir ça ?

Jack lui tendit les mains et Gabriel s'en saisit pour les regarder avec soin.

\- Ça m'a l'air de mains normales mais je suis content de rencontrer des stars.

Il tourna la tête vers le domaine alors que Jack ne pouvait s'empêcher de rire. Il tira doucement sur sa main et ouvrit la portière. La légère pluie s'était arrêtée.

\- Reyes, je vais voir s'i boire. J'insiste pour que vous preniez un verre avant de repartir.

L'intéressé sortit de la voiture et il rabattit son capuchon, dévoilant une cascade ondulée de cheveux noirs sur sa peau caramel.

\- Avec plaisir.

Jack sourit et partit vers la petite maison pour y frapper. Gabriel marchait derrière lui. Il leva les yeux en entendant du bruit et il tapota l'épaule du blondinet. Lequel redressa le regard à son tour et vit une silhouette à la fenêtre du deuxième étage.

\- Monsieur Rutledge ? Demanda le blondinet en mettant sa main en visière.

\- Ouais ?

\- Je suis venu suite à votre mail. Dit-il. Voir si tout se passait bien.

Mako hocha la tête.

La porte s'ouvrit au rez-de-chaussée, découvrant un adolescent qui portait des seaux visiblement remplis d'eaux savonneuses. Il s'arrêta sur le pas de la porte et les regarda tous les deux avant de faire un sourire gauche.

\- B'jour ! M'sieur Morrinhardt ? Je m'suis blessé et M'sieur Rutledge m'a laissé rester avec lui, du coup, je l'aide.

\- D'accord. Bonjour.

\- Y a un travail fou à faire. On sera pas trop de deux. Continua-t-il avant d'aller jeter le contenu de ses seaux.

\- Même plus, à mon avis. Dit Gabriel.

Entre la maison qui avait besoin d'entretien, les aménagements, les terres pour les rendre fertiles. Ils n'avaient plus beaucoup de temps.

\- Beaucoup ?

\- En plus de moi…

Jesse jeta son seau dans le vide, faisant sursauter Jack. Une tâche jaune s'envola et un autre seau vola vers elle.

\- Il a une peur bleue des papillons. Rit Mako.

Un peu méchamment.

\- En plus de lui…

Le papillon s'envola et partit au loin.

\- Au moins une autre personne.

Mako se passa la main sur le visage. Il avait très mal dormi. Junkrat avait parlé toute la nuit et lorsque le jour avait commencé à tomber, il s'était endormi comme une masse. Il l'avait laissé dormir mais lui, il avait des choses à faire. Il devait emmener Hana à l'école, travailler…

\- Faites. On vous paiera tous. Dit Jack.

\- Seventysix avait beaucoup d'argent ? Demanda Gabriel.

Celui-ci lui jeta un coup d'œil. Il sourit, un peu timidement, et hocha la tête.

\- Pourquoi cette question ? Tu veux travailler aussi ?

\- Eh ! Pourquoi pas ? Je devrais pouvoir même ramener quelqu'un !

Mako était toujours à sa fenêtre et il regardait cet inconnu qui se tenait en bas, près de son employeur. Ne prenait-il pas trop les choses en mains ? Qui était-il ? McCree lui avait lancé un regard long et étrange.

\- Je vais rester vous aider et voir pour vous payer. Dit Jack.

Mako acquiesça, lui fit signe d'attendre et il se tourna pour attraper des tapis qu'il jeta par-dessus bord. Juste après, il partit vers les escaliers et les descendit. Il rejoignit son patron et vint ouvrir la porte de sa petite maison. Junkrat dormait toujours dans le fauteuil et il lui jeta un regard.

Laissant la porte ouverte, il invita Jack à faire… comme chez lui.

Il lui désigna le frigo mais aussi un paquet de feuille d'imprimante à côté d'un pot à l'effigie d'une vache. Rempli de crayon. Jack le remercia et vint les chercher. Il supposait que Gabriel et Jesse avaient du travail ailleurs et ne pouvaient pas tous être ici. Ce qui voulait dire qu'il devait organiser les horaires, leur parler… Et tenir son demi-frère au courant. Ils se faisaient confiance l'un et l'autre et, de toute façon, Jack avait plus de temps pour l'instant.

Alors que son employeur se mettait à l'œuvre, Mako passa près du jeune homme et il lui effleura la gorge où il y avait des coutures grossières. Un peu noircie. Il était froid. L'homme le prit dans ses bras avec des gestes doux, pour ne pas le réveiller, et le mit dans le fauteuil. Mais le jeune homme ne se réveilla pas. Il tira une couverture sur lui puis se tourna vers Jack. Il discutait avec Gabriel et prenait des notes en souriant.

\- Je sors. Dit Mako.

Et il s'exécuta directement.

\- Je vais vous aider. Mais je dois voir… comment il s'appelle ?

\- Jesse. Répondit l'étranger.

\- Tu le connais, Reyes ? S'enquit Jack.

\- Yup. Il vit ici depuis des années !

Le blondinet acquiesça puis sortit pour aller rejoindre McCree qui claudiquait mais qui faisait de son mieux. Mako le dirigeait de gestes plus que de mots et il semblait s'y adapter parfaitement. Il le rejoignit avant qu'il ne retourne dans la maison à la suite de l'homme à tout faire.

Mako avait encore beaucoup de choses à faire. Il voulait réparer les escaliers après avoir retiré les tapis et les tentures. Et il y avait beaucoup de travail dans les escaliers ! Surtout avec certaines marches qui faisaient défauts.

Pendant ce temps, Jesse avait promis qu'il ferait les peintures. D'abord à l'intérieur pour que ça ait le temps de sécher. Puis à l'extérieur. Mais s'il n'y avait que ça. Parce que, dans l'idéal, il fallait que la ferme puisse être lancée dès que la famille arriverait.

Jack avait hâte de rencontrer la personne que Gabriel leur proposait. Il aurait dû penser à ça plus tôt. Il espérait qu'ils ne seraient pas trop de six pour ça, au final.

\- Il faudra que tu ailles choisir la décoration avec ta famille, dit Jesse, pour qu'on puisse la mettre en place avec Mako. Et peut-être Gabe ? Mais il est plutôt doué pour défricher les champs. Tu devrais lui demander d'faire ça. Lâcha-t-il avec un immense sourire.

Presque forcé.

Il se pencha pour serrer sa jambe douloureuse.

C'était un peu étrange que l'homme lui parle de façon si familière mais il lui parlait avec une gomme de tabac entre les dents et mâchait sans la moindre discrétion alors…

\- Je vais voir, merci.

Jack repartit vers la petite maison dont la porte était toujours entrouverte.

\- Reyes ?

L'intéressé sursauta et se détourna de Junkrat dont il allait effleurer la joue. Le propriétaire eut une seconde d'hésitation en le voyant comme ça. Il n'oubliait pas l'e-mail de Mako. Un individu louche qui s'en prenait au voisinage. Il avait blessé Jesse et il s'en était pris à Jamaison. Gabriel était un individu dans le voisinage et tout à l'heure, il réalisait que l'aide inopinée se moquait de Gabriel…

\- Ça ne va pas ? Demanda-t-il.

\- Le gamin est froid. Il faudra lui donner une couverture de plus, à mon avis.

\- Je le dirais à Monsieur Rutledge.

Jack serra sa main sur le chambranle avant de sourire.

\- Jesse dit que vous êtes doué avec une faux ! Vous voulez bien vous occuper de défricher les champs ?

\- Tout est mort là-bas, ça ne devrait pas être dur. Mais ça va me demander un peu de temps. Dit-il en s'étirant.

Il s'approcha ensuite de lui.

\- Je n'ai pas pris à boire. Je préfère travailler dur avant.

\- Je vous paierais alors buvez tout ce que vous voulez ! Sourit Jack. Monsieur Rutledge dit que l'eau est potable partout.

\- La maison a été bien entretenue, je n'en doutais pas. Répondit-il en s'arrêtant devant lui. Je vais appeler mon autre pote. Il devrait être vite là. Mais je veux bien savoir où est la faux en attendant.

Le mannequin acquiesça et se recula pour l'emmener à la grange.

µµµ

Depuis la maison principale, grâce aux fenêtres, Mako n'avait pas manqué de voir les hommes discuter à la porte. Maintenant, il savait que Junkrat était tout seul. Et s'il avait accepté de le laisser seul lorsqu'il travaillait avec Jesse, c'était uniquement parce qu'il le tenait à l'œil. C'était simple : dès qu'il l'appelait, l'homme le rejoignait.

Il ne pouvait pas quitter son travail comme ça et termina d'aller rassembler tous les tapis, les arrachant des lattes de plancher. Il grognait et s'énervait lorsqu'il ne réussissait pas à faire céder l'épais tissu empli d'immonde laine.

Il s'inquiétait pour Junkrat et ça l'énervait !

À chaque fois qu'il perdait du temps, il s'en voulait.

Il avait laissé trop longtemps ce jeune enfant.

Oui, il était inquiet. Mais le pauvre était une brindille sur patte ! Et il avait ce liquide noir. Il avait l'air de ne plus avoir mangé depuis des siècles…

Combien de temps se passa-t-il avant qu'il ne puisse jeter les derniers draps dans la cour ?

Il rejoignit ensuite son salon et se dirigea immédiatement vers Junkrat. Il s'agenouilla auprès de lui et vérifia qu'il allait bien. Il était gelé… Il alla chercher une autre couverture et la mit sur son corps malingre avant de toucher sa joue. Puis son cou.

Il ne sentit pas de pulsation sous ses doigts.


	5. Chapitre 4 : Seconde étape

Chapitre 4 : Seconde étape

Le petit corps fragile de Junkrat était vivement secoué. Il ne réagissait pas. Est-ce que c'était maintenant qu'il devait lui faire un massage cardiaque ? Du bouche-à-bouche ? Lorsqu'il avait fait son service civique et essayé d'être utile pour son Pays, on lui avait donné des cours d'assistance médicales mais il avait tout oublié.

Il se pencha sur sa bouche, lui bouchant le nez et colla ses lèvres contre les siennes. Il souffla de l'air et sentit quelque chose contre son torse. Une main ?

Il se redressa et vit l'œil miel de Junkrat et celui à moitié fermé.

\- Salut, mon pote ?

Mako hocha la tête. Il écrasa sa main sur son visage et le repoussa avant de se lever. Il était sûr que cet idiot avait fait exprès !

Des coups furent frappés à la porte et l'homme à tout faire se leva pour se tourner vers l'entrée, supposant que ce serait Jack ou Jesse. Mais c'était un homme à la peau halée, portant un collier avec de grosses boules.

\- Je suis Zenyatta Tekharta. Un ami de Gabriel. Je suis venu pour aider.

\- Jesse ?! Appela Mako.

Il ne comptait pas partir maintenant. Il devait faire quelque chose à manger à Junkrat et le remplumer.

L'intéressé ne tarda à arriver. La voix de l'homme à tout faire se réverbérait facilement dans la cour. Et il ne fallut pas très longtemps pour que McCree arrive, un seau encore en main. Rutledge désigna le nouveau venu.

\- Aide-le.

\- Toi ?! Siffla Jesse.

Mako se passa la main sur le visage.

\- Oh, oh ! Ils se connaissent. Remarqua Junkrat.

Il eut un sursaut et du liquide noir sortit de ses lèvres. L'homme poussa un juron et ordonna à Jesse de travailler avec Zenyatta. Il s'en moquait bien qu'ils ne s'entendaient pas tant que le travail était fait.

Il prit le jeune homme dans ses bras et l'emmena dans la salle de bain pour le faire se pencher au-dessus de la cuvette. Junkrat cracha un peu plus de ce liquide.

Mako lui frotta le dos. Il espérait que s'il vomissait une bonne fois pour toute, ce serait enfin fini. Il remarqua quelques brins de pailles. Qu'est-ce qu'on lui avait fait ? Il massa sa colonne vertébrale, seule sa respiration puissante se faisant dans la pièce maintenant que les hoquets de son protégé étaient finis.

Il se redressa et regarda le seul vêtement qu'il portait encore.

\- Je t'ai acheté des fringues.

\- Je garde ça ! Protesta Junkrat en serrant la chemise.

\- C'est la mienne.

\- Non !

\- Elle n'est pas à toi.

Le jeune homme fit la moue et serra ses mains sur le haut de la chemise.

\- Tu ne me l'as pas donnée ? Je pensais qu'elle était à moi…

Ses yeux étaient larmoyants.

Mako grogna et prit du papier toilette pour lui essuyer un œil, encore un peu sale.

\- N'essaie pas de me prendre par les sentiments.

\- Mais j'aime cette chemise ! C'est le tout premier cadeau qu'on m'a fait !

\- Ce n'est pas un cadeau !

Les mains de Junkrat se fermèrent sur les pans. C'était l'expression la plus triste qu'il n'ait jamais vue. Hana ne faisait que faire semblant et il y cédait pourtant. Alors ça…

Il le repoussa.

\- Donne la chemise.

\- Mais…

\- Je dois la laver avant de te l'offrir.

\- De me l'offrir à moi ?

Mako grogna en acquiesçant.

Les yeux de Junkrat s'illuminèrent d'un seul coup, un immense sourire étirant ses lèvres. Il se jeta au cou de son aîné, passant un bras autour de ses épaules. Il se serra contre lui, répétant un million de fois « merci ». Et là, il regretta immédiatement ce qu'il avait fait.

L'homme à tout faire lui passa la main dans les cheveux et décida de le rendre présentable. Il devait le changer, lui peigner les cheveux et peut-être faire une coupe dedans. D'accord, il était censé travailler avec les autres mais ils étaient quatre à œuvrer pour l'instant. Il pouvait s'occuper de lui, juste un peu.

Surtout qu'il l'avait fait mourir de peur.

Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il avait été dans un tel état pour un type qu'il connaissait depuis quelques heures. Et qui l'avait empêché de dormir. Il espérait qu'il serait moins insupportable ce soir…

Quand il touchait sa joue, il la sentait chaude.

Il le surveillerait les prochaines fois qu'il dormirait. Hors de question qu'il lui refasse le même coup. Il devait le nourrir aussi. Bon, ce gamin lui apporterait plus de soucis qu'autre chose.

Mais pourquoi il voulait continuer comme ça ?

µµµ

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Siffla Jesse.

\- On m'a appelé pour aider à remettre la maison en place. Répondit posément Zenyatta.

\- J'étais là en premier.

L'autre le regarda et passa ses doigts sur son collier.

\- Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour aider ?

\- Tu peux disparaître !

\- Je ne pense pas. Et tu sais pertinemment que plus vite on aura terminé, plus vite on pourra ne plus se voir.

Il lui lança un sourire posé alors que le torse de Jesse se soulevait et s'abaissait fortement. Il mâchait son tabac de plus en plus fort.

\- Qu'est-ce que je peux faire ?

\- À part te tuer ?

\- Cesse de dire des stupidités. Question que je peux faire, McCree ?

Ils se dévisagèrent tous les deux alors que Jesse se demandait pourquoi Gabriel avait appelé celui-là. Il savait pertinemment qu'ils ne se supportaient absolument pas. Et voilà qu'ils allaient devoir faire équipe pendant… allez savoir combien de temps !

\- Très bien, Monsieur ! Au lieu de rester à glander, va remettre en état les cheminées et dépoussière tout ensuite.

Lui-même était occupé à retirer les toiles d'araignées et les poussières. Tant qu'il y aurait autant de poussière, faire les peintures étaient inutiles. Il en profitait également pour retirer tous les tableaux, laissant au soin de Jack de faire le tri avec ou sans son frère quand le moment viendrait.

\- Merci, Monsieur.

\- Et ne perds pas de temps !

\- Ce n'est pas dans mes habitudes. Lui répondit Zenyatta. Merci beaucoup. Préviens-moi si tu as besoin d'aide.

Jesse lui dressa son majeur.

Il fixa son dos alors que l'homme s'éloignait vers la maison, ses pieds nus foulant la terre sèche. Il devrait peut-être lui dire de faire attention aux échardes…

Au lieu de ça, il se tourna vers la petite bicoque et marcha à grands pas vers elle. Il entra à l'intérieur et trouva le salon vide.

\- Mako ?!

\- On est là ! Lança une voix aux accents enjoués.

Jesse la suivit et arriva dans la salle de bain où Junkrat enfilait des vêtements trop petits pour lui. Le pantalon trop large devait être resserré par une ceinture et ne lui arrivait qu'à mi-mollet. Et le t-shirt, dans lequel on aurait pu le mettre deux fois, lui arrivait au-dessus du nombril.

Mako était occupé à couper les cheveux de Junkrat pour lui donner une bonne tenue, les ébouriffant régulièrement pour dissimuler les zones de calvities. Le jeune homme regardait régulièrement vers la baignoire où la chemise trempait pour être lavée. Il avait tellement hâte de pouvoir la remettre.

\- J'ai deux choses à dire. Fit Jesse.

L'homme à tout faire soupira fortement.

Pourquoi est-ce qu'il devait être entouré de personnes obsédées par le fait de remplir le vide ?

\- Quoi ?

\- D'abord… Pourquoi tu t'occupes de lui comme ça ? C'est très mignon hein mais il y a une plombe de travail. Et il peut faire tout ça, seul.

Mako en doutait très fort. Il était benêt. Mignon mais benêt. Ce qui voulait dire qu'il avait toutes ses chances de finir dans un mur.

Et pas seulement parce qu'il l'y aurait fracassé avec force s'il continuait de parler comme ça…

\- Il a une seule jambe et un seul bras.

\- Je peux aider ! Je veux aider !

\- Non. Dit fermement Mako. Tu dois manger. Et te reposer.

Le cadet fixa son sauveur. Lequel lui rendit son regard avec la certitude qui si on s'en était pris à lui, ce n'était pas pour rien. Mais que c'était un véritable crime malgré tout. Il regarda ensuite vers la jambe de Jesse qui devait le faire souffrir mais sur laquelle il marchait malgré tout.

\- C'est quoi la deuxième chose ? Demanda Junkrat. C'est que tu vas faire le travail tout seul ? Tu dois rentrer parce que ton cheval Noisette est malade ?

Mako lui frictionna plus fort la tête pour le faire taire. Les mèches retombèrent autour de son visage.

\- Je ne peux pas travailler avec Zenyatta.

\- Et ?

\- Il devrait se barrer.

\- Va ailleurs. Travaille ou pars. Dit Mako.

Il se leva et plongea ses yeux dans ceux de Jesse. Lequel avala sa salive, leva ses mains et se recula de deux pas. Il tourna son regard vers Junkrat.

\- Tu sais bouger ?

Junkrat se redressa sur une jambe, sauta et… tomba face contre terre dans un bruit et gémissement bruyant. Jesse n'eut pas le temps de s'en occuper que Mako revint à toute vitesse. Il repoussa son aide et planta ses yeux dans les siens.

\- Va. Travailler. Ordonna-t-il, le ton rude.

Jesse leva les mains et s'en retourna pour aller faire son travail. En priant de toutes ses forces pour ne pas croiser Zenyatta.

Mako redressa Junkrat.

\- Peut-être qu'on pourrait me mettre un bout de bois sous la jambe ? Ou de métal ! Et j'avancerais comme ça !

Est-ce qu'il s'entendait parler ?

\- Tu as ça ? Un bout de métal ?

Mako soupira.

Il le prit sur son dos et partit vers la cuisine pour enfin lui faire ce repas. Junkrat s'accrocha à lui, sa tête contre son épaule.

\- Dis…

L'homme à tout faire serra les dents. Il mit du lait dans une casserole et entreprit de lui faire du porridge avec des morceaux de pomme et du sucre, pour le goût. Ça lui callerait l'estomac et ça le lancerait peut-être pour les journées à venir.

Il sentait le bras de Junkrat autour de son épais cou, sa jambe autour de lui, sa botte venant cogner le creux de sa cuisse.

\- Quoi ? Grogna-t-il.

\- Pourquoi tu m'as gardé ?

\- T'as quelque part où aller ?

\- Non… Mais t'étais pas obligé.

En effet.

\- Pourquoi on t'a fait ça ? Demanda Mako.

\- Je sais pas. Mais c'était comme ça toutes les nuits.

Il hoqueta et un peu de substance noire mouilla ses lèvres.

\- J'appelais. Je leur demandais d'arrêter et ils continuaient. Puis tu es arrivé. Tu m'as sauvé !

\- Bah. Fit-il.

\- T'es génial ! Lança Junkrat en levant son bras en l'air.

Il tomba lamentablement. Mako se tourna vers lui et ne put retenir un soupir. Il se doutait qu'il aurait bien du mal à s'occuper de lui.

\- Il doit y avoir du fer quelque part. Dit-il.

En espérant qu'en lui donnant une autre jambe, il n'en ferait pas un danger public…

\- Ouaiiiiiiiiis ! Fit Junkrat.

Mais est-ce que ça n'en valait pas la peine ?

µµµ

Torse-nu, ses cheveux attachés pour ne pas le gêner, Gabriel coupait à la faux ce qui n'avait pas été tué par la sécheresse. Pas grand-chose, au final. Il travaillait avec d'autant plus de vigueur qu'il y avait beaucoup de terrain. Une grande perte quand on pensait au peu qu'il devait ratisser alors que le Soleil devenait de plus en plus puissant.

Il se pencha pour ramasser du foin et il les jeta dans la brouette. Elle n'était vraiment pas remplie.

\- Reyes ?

Il se tourna, la faux dans la main.

\- Oui ? Sourit-il vers Jack.

\- Je vous ramène à boire.

Il s'approcha de lui pour lui tendre une bouteille d'eau.

\- C'est sympas, merci.

\- Vous vous en sortez ? Demanda Jack.

Les doigts de Gabriel frôlèrent les siens lorsqu'il lui prit la bouteille et il se sentit extrêmement bizarre. Son cœur venait de rater un battement. Il se reprit et sourit.

\- Oui. Et vous ?

\- On s'en sort. Je vais y retourner. Je m'assurais que tout allait bien pour vous.

Mais le Soleil commençait à frapper fort et il devait se mettre à l'ombre.

\- Vous avez quelque chose pour vous protégez du Soleil.

L'homme montra son gilet à capuche sur la brouette.

\- Mais ça va. Assura-t-il.

\- D'accord. Merci encore de nous aider. Votre ami Zenyatta est arrivé. Je crois que Jesse et lui ne s'entendent pas trop.

\- Mais ils font du bon travail.

L'homme sourit.

\- Je vous fais confiance. Répondit Jack.

\- Ah bon ?

\- Pourquoi pas ?

Gabriel haussa les épaules en écartant les mains, souriant.

\- D'ici une semaine et demie, vous devriez pouvoir emménager. Annonça-t-il. Est-ce que vous comptez revenir ? Avant de venir officiellement habiter ici, je veux dire.

\- Oui. Mais pas immédiatement. Je dois travailler demain et après-demain.

\- C'est pour quel catalogue ?

Jack lui lança un sourire.

\- Je ne sais pas toujours.

\- J'espère que ce n'est pas pour les mains.

Gabriel ouvrit sa bouteille d'eau et avala plusieurs gorgées. Le blondinet regarda ses mains. Elles n'avaient pas prises les moindres calles lorsqu'il avait récuré les baignoires et évier. Par contre, elles étaient un peu fripées.

\- Non, ça devrait aller. Remarqua-t-il.

\- Parfait. Ce serait dommage que vous perdiez une opportunité. C'est la dégringolade en général, sinon.

Jack acquiesça, un peu tendu. Même en ayant gagné une maison, il ne voulait pas penser à ces possibilités. Ils avaient accepté de faire une ferme en mémoire de leur mère, Wilhelm et lui, mais il n'avait pas la moindre idée s'ils en feraient quelque chose.

\- Je ne vous ai pas demandé votre travail. Remarqua-t-il.

\- Je bosse pour les pompes funèbres. Répondit Gabriel.

\- Oh.

Il n'aurait pas imaginé ça. Surtout avec la vie et la joie qui émanait de lui.

L'homme but une nouvelle gorgée d'eau.

\- Vous voulez le foin ? Proposa-t-il. Ou je continue comme ça…

\- Je crois que vous pouvez continuer. Merci encore.

\- Ce n'est rien.

Gabriel jeta la bouteille parmi le foin et il recommença à faucher la paille. Ou ce qu'il en restait. Le regard de Jack s'attarda un moment, repensant à son cœur qui avait arrêté de battre une seconde. Il se ressaisit et partit vers la maison.

Qu'est-ce qui lui arrivait ?


	6. Chapitre 5 : Présences

Chapitre 5 : Présences

Il faisait toujours terriblement chaud et les fenêtres étaient ouvertes pendant que Mako ramenait sa nièce sur le Domaine des Blés. Il ne lui avait pas parlé du nombre de personnes qui avaient investis les lieux. À peine de Junkrat qui s'était réveillé et qui semblait en grande forme. Aussi, il se retrouvait à l'écouter lui parler de sa journée. Il grognait de temps en temps pour signaler qu'il avait entendu.

Elle lui parlait des filles qu'elle avait rencontrées à l'école mais aussi des garçons. Une chose qui ne gênait pas du tout Mako. Si elle avait des amis garçon grand bien lui fasse ! Il réglerait la question seulement si les gars en questions essayaient de lui tourner autour. En attendant, il l'écoutait seulement.

Et ils ne tardèrent plus à arriver dans la partie habitable de la propriété. Gabriel avait fini depuis un moment et il aidait à se débarrasser de tout ce qui était pourri dans les meubles avec l'aide de Jesse. Jack s'occupait de noter ce qu'il devait racheter, presque tout, pour qu'ils règlent ça avec sa famille. Zenyatta s'occupait de laver les murs et les boiseries.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans la cour, Hana sortit de la voiture. Elle chercha après leur aide du regard puis fila finalement vers la petite maison.

\- Je dois faire mes devoirs, je viens t'aider après. Puis je prendrais une douche méga-froide ! On sue tellement au Texas. Dit-elle.

Il acquiesça.

La jeune fille poussa la porte de la maison et elle s'arrêta en voyant Junkrat sur le sol, occupé à construire quelque chose. Il clouait des planches en état plus ou moins correct, installant des pièces de métal par-dessous. Des briques étaient installées à côté. Il avait des tentures roulées en boule et également du matériau étrange.

\- Wouah… Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Demanda-t-elle en s'approchant.

\- Jesse reste cette nuit. Et Mako a nulle part où dormir alors je lui fais un lit !

Il tira la langue et déplaça une planche. Il appuya son menton contre le bois et le métal pour la maintenir et cloué. Hana se précipita auprès de lui pour l'aider.

\- Eh, merci, Poupée.

\- De rien. C'est sympas de faire un lit à mon tonton.

\- C'est normal !

Elle baissa les yeux sur sa jambe. Elle était constituée d'un bout de métal accroché à une ventouse qui était elle-même passée dans ce qui semblait être une bouteille ouverte et reconstituée. Le tout était enroulé autour de sa jambe.

\- Tu sais marcher sur ça ?

\- Ouip !

Junkrat cloua une autre planche avant de se lever et de marcher. Il poussait des petits gémissements mais il avançait.

Mako haussa un sourcil en entrant dans la pièce. Il s'approcha de lui et le saisit par la taille pour venir le faire s'asseoir.

\- Non ! Je veux finir le lit. Protesta-t-il en agitant les bras.

\- Est-ce que tu as toujours un caractère aussi insupportable ? Demanda Mako.

\- Noooon ?

\- Il veut te faire un lit. Dit Hana.

Son oncle regarda le blond qui était toujours dans ses bras. Il remarquait l'étrange jambe qui s'agitait alors qu'il bougeait ses membres.

Il n'empêchait que ce gamin était insupportable quand il s'y mettait. Mais d'un autre côté, tant qu'il ne l'embêtait pas, pourquoi pas ? Il reposa le grand dadais et montra sa chambre à Hana avant de sortir pour travailler.

Junkrat se frotta l'épaule avant de se remettre au travail.

\- Je vais faire mes devoirs dans ma chambre. Si tu as besoin d'aide ou quoi que ce soit.

Le jeune homme ne lui répondit pas, déjà occupé avec le lit. Il travaillait d'arrache-pied, utilisant des clous, des planches pas trop pourrie et cousant les tentures pour faire des oreillers, un matelas et des couvertures. Et pour les remplir, plus de tentures. Il avait pu laver tout ça, bien sûr. Et il était vrai que certaines étaient encore un peu humides… Restait à espérer qu'elles seraient sèches d'ici ce soir.

µµµ

\- Monsieur Morrison ?

L'intéressé leva les yeux de son cahier. Zenyatta se tenait devant lui en souriant gentiment.

\- Je pense que nous commençons à toucher le but. Mais il est tard et je pense ranger, si ça vous convient.

\- Bien sûr ! Je peux vous payer à la semaine ?

\- Évidemment.

\- Je reviendrais dans cinq jours, je vous le jure.

\- Je vous fais confiance.

Zenyatta s'inclina en souriant toujours aussi doucement. Il se retourna et partit vers le sentier. Il lança un coup d'œil vers Jesse qui jetait les derniers morceaux de bois. Certains étaient mangés par des asticots. Il se demandait s'ils pourraient faire un magnifique feu de camp avec ça. Il ne regardait pas Zenyatta et tant mieux. Sinon, ils se seraient encore insultés.

La tension entre eux était palpable même lorsqu'ils ne se regardaient pas…

Jack rangea le calepin et il repartit vers la petite maison. Il jeta un coup d'œil vers le poulailler qu'il avait remis en état, ce pourquoi il devait prendre des notes. Il poussa la porte, non sans avoir frappé, et entra la tête par l'entrebâillement.

\- Monsieur Rutledge ?

Junkrat sursauta et brandit une spatule vers lui.

\- Pardon. Dit le blondinet. Monsieur Rutledge n'est pas là ?

\- Il est chez vous. Répondit-il en le fixant. Avec Hana et McCree.

\- D'accord. Merci.

Jack regarda le lit qui était au milieu de la pièce.

\- Est-ce que je dois acheter un lit ? Demanda-t-il.

\- Il y en a un. Répondit Junkrat, agressivement.

Puis il lui tourna résolument le dos, se remettant à cuisiner. Il lançait des regards vers le frigo, l'ouvrait et le fermait en souriant face à la lumière et s'accroupissait quelquefois pour observer les flammes.

Jack eut des frissons le long de sa colonne vertébrale et il sortit. Il s'empressa de rejoindre la maison principale pour voir si Mako avait encore besoin de quelque chose et, surtout, le prévenir qu'il y allait. Il ne comptait pas revenir avant au moins deux ou trois jours.

Il savait bien que son homme à tout faire l'avait appelé parce qu'il y avait un problème avec des actes de violence mais il n'avait rien pu attester…

\- J'appellerai la police. Assura-t-il néanmoins. Qu'ils soient aux courants et qu'ils fassent quelque chose s'ils le peuvent.

\- Merci beaucoup ! Cria Hana depuis l'étage d'en bas.

Elle s'occupait de retirer tous les cadres, toutes les tapisseries… Ils avaient beau avoir déjà longtemps travaillé dessus, il en restait encore et toujours.

Ce qui était le plus étrange, c'était que Jack s'adressait à Mako et qu'il ne faisait qu'hocher la tête alors que sa nièce lui répondait.

\- Je vais y aller. Je reste en contact avec vous.

\- Merci, M'sieur ! Hurla Hana.

Jack redescendit et il salua la jeune fille qui lui lança un sourire. Sortant de la maison, il salua également Jesse qui nettoyait encore. Puis il vit Gabriel qui trottinait vers lui.

\- Vous rentrez ?

\- Oui. Je ne vous ramène pas ?

\- Eh bien… pourquoi pas ? Sourit-il.

Le blondinet lui sourit en retour et il l'emmena à sa suite vers la voiture qui était toujours dans le grand espace faisant usage de cour. Ils s'assirent tous les deux et Jack jeta un coup d'œil vers la petite maison dont la porte était entrouverte.

Gabriel s'attacha en remarquant cela.

\- Quelque chose ne va pas ? Questionna-t-il.

\- C'est à cause de Junkrat.

Il démarra le moteur et recula la voiture. Il secoua ensuite la tête.

\- Il a l'air d'être bien mais je le trouve bizarre.

Il regarda derrière lui alors qu'il tournait le véhicule pour s'engager sur le chemin.

\- Je ne devrais pas juger…

\- Ce n'est pas juger. Répondit Gabriel. Et, c'est particulier.

Jack s'élança sur la route.

\- Vous êtes de la région, n'est-ce pas ?

\- En quelques sortes.

\- Vous le connaissez ?

Gabriel regarda par la fenêtre et détacha ses cheveux avant de passer la main dedans pour qu'ils retombent naturellement.

\- Pas vraiment. Ce n'est pas exactement le genre de gamin qu'on connaît.

Il soupira.

\- Il est bizarre, oui. Il l'a toujours été. Il n'a pas de famille. Il n'en a jamais eu. Bien sûr, papa et maman ont fait des cochonneries et ont eu un bébé. Ils s'en sont occupés pendant quelques années mais ils sont morts. Choléra. Il a survécu parce que ce n'était pas son heure. Et il est resté un grand enfant. Il s'amusait d'un rien, il était fasciné par le feu…

Gabriel regarda la route.

\- Ça se transforme en histoire sordide. Il s'est mis beaucoup de personnes à dos juste parce qu'il était lui… Parce qu'il n'est pas comme les gens s'attendent à ce qu'il soit. En plus d'être un géant.

Jack lui jeta un coup d'œil.

\- Vous savez qui lui a fait ça ? Qui a fait ça à Jesse ?

\- On ne met pas quelqu'un dans cet état en étant tout seul… Répondit Gabriel.

Ça ennuyait assez le blondinet que l'homme lui parle ainsi par énigme. Il supposait qu'il n'en savait rien.

\- Comment est-ce qu'il s'appelle ?

Jack sortit des petits sentiers et s'élança sur la route qui devait le ramener à Pipe Creek.

\- Vous le savez ?

\- Jamison Fawkes.

\- Et il n'a vraiment plus de famille ? Parce que peut-être qu'ils pourraient le prendre en charge ?

Gabriel le regarda.

\- Il a l'air bien dans cette maison.

\- Mais on ne peut pas garder quelqu'un chez soi comme ça juste parce qu'on le veut. Et je ne sais même pas si Mako n'est pas ennuyé.

\- Il a vingt ans, il fait ce qu'il veut. Répondit son passager.

Jack tapota le volant d'une main.

\- Il faudrait retrouver ceux qui lui ont fait ça. Il y a moyen de leur faire payer pour les préjudices reçus. Ils doivent payer pour le soigner. Il est dans un état !

Il pourrait peut-être aider Mako ? Il se demandait ce qu'il devait faire. Sa conscience lui ordonnait d'agir. Mais en même temps, il ne devait pas dilapider son argent alors qu'il ne savait même pas ce que la ferme donnerait. D'un autre côté, un garçon qui était déjà naïf qui vivait une chose pareille…

Lorsqu'il lui avait parlé, il l'avait toujours senti sur ses gardes. Comme s'il était une menace.

Et pourquoi Mako ne l'était-elle pas ?

Et si la personne qui s'en prenait au voisinage, c'était Mako ? Peut-être qu'il avait un fétichisme étrange ?

\- Est-ce que vous pensez que je dois faire un geste ? Peut-être que je peux faire agrandir leur maison, déjà. Mais peut-être que Mako va lui-même l'emmener dans un lieu spécialisé. Peut-être qu'il veut le coup de pouce pour le faire ?

Alors qu'il parlait à Gabriel, il lui jetait des coups d'œil à répétition. L'homme souriait.

En face, deux hommes faisaient la course, arrivant de front à toute vitesse…

\- Ou je le laisse décider. Junkrat a l'air bien avec Mako. Il faisait le repas.

Il lança un sourire à Gabriel parce qu'il trouvait ça fantastique. Quelqu'un qui était privé de la moitié de son corps qui se donnait un coup de fouet et qui se fabriquait une jambe puis faisait un lit avant de faire le repas. Ses moignons semblaient relativement frais et il souffrait peut-être constamment mais il continuait.

Ça se récompensait.

Gabriel leva les yeux vers les deux voitures qui venaient vite. Elles seraient là dans quelques secondes. Il étendit la main et attrapa le volant pour donner un coup sec et le véhicule fut une embardée violente.

Un bruit de métal se fracassant dans du métal s'entendit au loin alors que le _truck_ de Jack tombait dans l'herbe.

Le mannequin haletait tant de douleur que de peur. Il avait vu les voitures. Redressant les yeux, son cœur battant la chamade, il vit les flammes au-dessus des carlingues dans le rétroviseur. Puis il tourna la tête et vit Gabriel qui se tenait le visage entre les mains.

\- Reyes !

Jack se détacha et tomba rudement, sa cuisse fracassant le frein à mains. Il gémit mais se redressa pour prendre son visage entre ses mains.

\- Vous allez bien ? Demanda-t-il.

Son cœur se calmait, sa respiration se faisant plus légère.

Les yeux sombres de l'homme cognèrent les siens et il toucha ses mains.

\- Ça va. Dit-il. Je me suis juste cogné la tête.

Heureusement, la voiture s'était seulement tourné une seule fois, glissant sur le bas-côté au lieu de faire de violente embardée.

\- Je crois qu'il faut sortir par ma portière. Et appeler une ambulance.

Il abaissa les bras pour partir à la recherche de l'appareil.

\- Attendez.

Gabriel lui serra les mains.

\- Vous venez d'avoir un accident. Calmez-vous.

\- Les voitures sont en feu. Répondit Jack. Je ne peux pas me calmer.

Il dégagea ses mains pour chercher son téléphone. Il fallait absolument qu'il fasse quelque chose. Il avait eu peur, son cerveau déchargeait de l'adrénaline mais il n'avait rien et Gabriel semblait aller parfaitement bien.

Alors que les deux autres idiots…

Reyes grogna de dépit face à l'inconscience du blondinet et se détacha à son tour et son corps tomba contre la vitre. Il se pencha pour activer la fenêtre et aida Jack à sortir. Lequel le remercia alors qu'il arrivait à contacter les secours. Gabriel sortit à son tour et il se posta devant l'autre pour le saisir par les épaules et l'inspecter.

Il n'avait rien…

µµµ

Les gouttes tombaient d'une chevelure sombre, roulant sur une peau doucement hâlée pour s'effondrer sur le sol de pierre. La fumée se soulevait en volutes. Les doigts fins se fermèrent sur une serviette pour ensuite l'enrouler autour de son corps. Alors que la nudité disparaissait, des yeux noisette cognèrent une forme noire sur un rocher. Un petit ovale avec des membres rond et le visage tel un masque blanc.

\- Est-ce que quelqu'un qui devrait être mort est toujours en vie ? Demanda une voix claire.

La chose hocha ce qui devait être sa tête.

\- Mort. Lâcha la créature d'une voix étrangement caverneuse.

Un soupir émana des lèvres.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que je dois toujours régler ça ?

Les pieds s'éloignèrent vers un paravent et des vêtements furent rapidement enfilé sur le corps encore humide. La petite créature suivait ses pas. Et elle les suivit lorsqu'ils quittèrent la petite maison puis les bois. Elle se retrouva néanmoins dans une main avant qu'ils ne se retrouvent dans la ville.

Ils arrivèrent rapidement dans un hôpital et se dirigèrent après avoir salué le personnel.

\- Vas-y. Le premier que tu vois. Ça devrait suffire.

La petite créature fut posée et elle se précipita sous une porte.

Les yeux noisette se soulevèrent au moment où des pleurs et des suppliques résonnaient de l'autre côté de la porte.

« Service néo-natale ».


	7. Chapitre 6 : Père-cochon et moi

Chapitre 6 : Père-cochon et moi

Les os de Jesse craquaient alors qu'il s'étirait et Hana grimaçait.

\- Fais pas çaaaa.

\- Ça ? Demanda-t-il en faisant craquer ses os de plus belles.

\- Eurgh !

\- J'ai travaillé moi, ma petite Dame !

\- Je suis allée à l'école moi, mon Monsieur !

\- Ah ? Mais alors tu as plus de mérite que moi !

Il l'attrapa et la fit grimper sur son dos avant d'étendre ses bras et de tourner sur lui-même. Elle s'accrocha à lui en riant et Mako leur lança un regard méprisant. Surtout à l'homme. S'il croyait qu'il pouvait mettre la main sur sa nièce, il s'enfonçait le doigt dans l'œil et profondément.

L'homme à tout faire rentra dans la maison et il se figea en voyant le lit au beau milieu du salon-cuisine déjà étriqué. Son regard alla ensuite sur Junkrat qui lança un « tadaaam » et désigna ses casseroles remplies de nourriture.

Jesse entra avec Hana sur le dos et il poussa un grognement approbateur en sentant la bonne odeur.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on graille ?

\- Une tourte aux légumes ! Répondit Junkrat en souriant.

Mako s'approcha de la cuisinière et il coupa le feu d'un mouvement. Le four n'était pas éteint non plus et il s'en chargea.

Junkrat se tourna vers son sauveur. Il s'était attendu à au moins un remerciement. Est-ce qu'il avait fait quelque chose de mal ? Mais au lieu de ça, l'homme partait dans la salle de bain sans même un regard vers la tourte qu'il s'apprêtait à sortir.

Hana sauta sur le sol et se précipita auprès du pauvre infirme, se mettant sur la pointe des pieds pour lui essuyer le nez. Il était couvert de pâte crue.

\- C'est mieux comme ça.

\- Merci, c'est sympas !

\- Elle a l'air délicieuse ta tourte. Il faut absolument que tu nous serves, l'ami. Dit Jesse.

\- Si c'est demandé si gentiment. Lâcha Junkrat.

Hana récupéra les assiettes alors que son oncle sortait de la salle de bain avec la chemise sèche. Il vint la fourrer dans les mains du blond avant d'aider la jeune fille à servir les plats. Au lieu de le couper en huit, ou plus, ils le coupèrent simplement en quatre et chacun eut sa part puis une fourchette.

Ils s'installèrent dans les fauteuils et Mako alluma la télévision. Junkrat rentra la tête dans ses épaules et coupa un morceau de tourte pour en manger. Il ne disait rien. Un soulagement pour Rutledge. Un peu moins lorsque Jesse et Hana se sentirent obligés de faire des commentaires sur ce qu'ils regardaient. Et ce qu'ils mangeaient aussi. Les compliments pour leur cuisinier étaient nombreux et s'il souriait, il ne parlait toujours pas.

Néanmoins, il avait remis la chemise rouge par-dessus ses vêtements.

µµµ

Hana était à la douche et Jesse avait été se balader dans le Soleil qui déclinait. Mako faisait donc la vaisselle. Il n'y avait pas grand-chose alors autant s'exécuter directement. C'était contre ses principes de faire tarder les choses.

Junkrat faisait les cents pas derrière lui.

Il espérait peut-être être discret mais sa jambe de métal cognait sur le sol à chaque pas.

\- Quoi ? Gronda-t-il en mettant la dernière assiette sur l'égouttoir.

\- J'ai fait un lit.

\- Vu.

Junkrat recommença à faire les cents pas.

\- Il est fait avec du métal, du bois et même des briques. Puis j'ai utilisé les tentures pour faire les oreilles, le matelas et les couvertures.

\- Vu.

Junkrat le regarda avec de grands yeux tristes. « Vu » c'était tout ? Il ne s'attendait certainement pas à une médaille mais il avait fait ce lit pour lui, tout de même.

\- Mais…

Il toussa.

Mako se tourna vers lui et lui attrapa le menton. Il soupira et lui essuya les lèvres.

\- Tu n'arrêtes pas de cracher ce truc.

Junkrat lui prit la main et le regarda. Il acquiesça mais ne dit pas un mot.

\- Tu te souviens s'ils étaient plusieurs ?

\- Oui. Ils étaient plusieurs.

\- Ils t'ont fait avaler quelque chose ?

Le jeune homme soupira avant d'acquiescer.

Mako se frotta le crâne. Peut-être qu'il devrait lui faire un lavage d'estomac pour qu'ils en aient enfin fini avec ça ?

Junkrat étendit les mains vers le lit.

\- Je l'ai vu.

\- C'est pour toi.

\- Merci.

\- J'ai pris les plus jolies tentures !

Il se défit de ses mains pour venir au lit et il commença à expliquer ses choix. Il rayonnait et Mako s'obligeait à faire semblant de l'écouter. Comment est-ce que quelqu'un pouvait trouver autant de façon de changer les noms ? Il n'aurait jamais cru qu'on pouvait parler autant pour ne rien dire.

D'autant plus quand on avait autant éludé le seul sujet qui aurait dû avoir de l'importance.

\- Tu veux pas essayer ce lit ? Junkrat en tapotant le matelas. Ce bon lit que des gens on fait avec affection pour toi.

\- Pousse-toi. Dit Mako en le poussant sur l'épaule.

Il retira sa chemise et la jeta loin de Junkrat, il n'allait pas lui voler celle-là, avant de grimper dans le lit. Il craqua sous son poids, le bois le supplia de partir, le métal suffoqua mais rien ne s'effondra.

\- Alors ? Alors ? Fit Junkrat en sautillant autour du lit.

Ce qui le faisait parfois grimacer de douleur.

Mako l'attrapa par le bras et l'attira brusquement.

\- Essaie.

Le jeune homme s'assit sur le bord et le testa.

\- Il est bien !

\- Prépare-toi pour la nuit.

Mako se leva et se dirigea vers la porte qu'il ouvrit. Hana sortait justement de la salle de bain en pyjama. Elle se précipita près du lit pour faire la bise à Junkrat qui se débarrassait de ses vêtements.

\- Je verrouille pour la nuit ! Cria Rutledge.

Le pauvre infirme ramassa la chemise rouge à carreaux pour la remettre. Il se pencha pour dérober un cylindre sur une table puis il leva les yeux vers Mako qui fermait derrière Jesse, trottinant.

Sa blessure semblait déjà bien remise. Il pourrait peut-être l'éjecter hors de la maison dès demain. Il réglerait ça au lieu de se retrouver à nourrir des bouches supplémentaires. Et qu'est-ce que ça le lassait ! Ça devait être lui et sa nièce, normalement.

Et le voilà avec beaucoup trop de gens chez lui.

Il alla dans la salle de bain puis revint pour se hisser dans le lit.

Puisque la salle principale prenait le tout, si Mako décidait de fermer la lumière, tout le monde aurait extinction des feux. Il laissa néanmoins une petite lampe. Pour le cas où. Une faible lumière qui permettait à Jesse de faire ce qu'il voulait. Et de voir un peu le visage de Junkrat.

\- Retire ça.

Junkrat ferma sa main sur le cylindre alors que Mako se penchait sur lui. Mais il ne lui vola pas l'objet, se contentant de défaire la fausse jambe.

\- Elle doit respirer la nuit. Dit-il en la posant contre le lit.

\- Merci. Je ne m'y connais pas. Je l'ai fait comme ça parce que ça faisait pirate !

Jesse attrapa son chapeau de Cowboy pour le mettre sur son visage, décida d'essayer de dormir. Il n'y avait rien d'autre à faire.

Mako acquiesça.

Junkrat était content de ne pas avoir été éjecté du lit, renvoyé dans le fauteuil. Mais il fallait dire que ce n'était pas très plaisant de dormir assis comme ça.

\- Je peux ?

L'homme à tout faire haussa un sourcil. Faire quoi ?

\- Seulement si tu te tais. Décréta-t-il.

\- Merci, l'ami.

Junkrat déboucha le cylindre : un marqueur. Il commença alors à dessiner sur le ventre de Mako. Utilisant le nombril comme centre de son cercle, il fit un personnage souriant. Des immenses dents paraient le visage. Les yeux étaient gigantesques.

\- Tatatatataatadam !

Mako se redressa légèrement pour regarder le dessin.

Pourquoi ?

Quelle lubie avait pris Junkrat pour qu'il fasse ça ? Mais il souriait de toutes ses dents en rebouchant le marqueur. Mako étendit la main et la passa dans les cheveux blonds, les ébouriffant.

\- Tais-toi et dors. Dit-il.

Junkrat étendit son bras et son demi-bras avant d'appuyer sa tête contre l'épaule de Mako. Lequel tira les couvertures sur eux.

En fait, il avait un million de questions à lui poser mais il n'avait aucunement envie de faire la conversation. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il lui demanderait ce qu'était ce dessin ? Ou comment il avait appris à faire des jambes et des lits. Pourquoi il avait cuisiné ? Ou il avait appris ?

Tout ça, c'était de la discussion et il n'avait pas envie. S'il lançait le sujet, il ne pourrait plus arrêter ce moulin.

Et s'il voulait orienter le sujet de conversation sur ce qui lui était arrivé, trouver qui lui avait fait du mal. Mais que pouvait-il dire à ce sujet ?

Des grands mots. Des belles promesses ?

S'il trouvait ceux qui lui avaient fait ça, il les exterminerait.

Mais que pouvait-il dire ?

Pouvait-il seulement le lui dire à lui ? Il était déjà allongé dans le même lit que lui, portant sa chemise et lui faisant à manger… Mieux valait ne pas l'encourager d'autant plus.

µµµ

Des bruits résonnaient sur le parquet.

Junkrat se blottit contre Mako qui avait son bras autour de lui, le préservant de tomber. La nuit était un peu fraîche mais la graisse de son sauveur et la couverture faisaient l'affaire.

Mais il y avait ce bruit.

Il ouvrit ses yeux et se tourna dans le lit, grognant. Il serra le bras autour de lui et vit des yeux brillants dans la nuit. Des yeux bruns. Puis il sentit un souffle chaud sur son visage et des crocs apparurent.

La chose, l'animal, élança son immense tête vers lui. Il se recula brusquement contre Mako et ne put retenir un cri. L'homme à tout faire le resserra en grognant.

\- Dors. Ordonna-t-il.

\- Réveille-toi. Réveille-toi ! Gémit Junkrat.

Il se tourna vers lui pour le secouer. Il chercha à se détourner de la vision effrayante. L'homme se réveilla en grognant.

\- Quoi ?! Aboya-t-il.

\- Y a un… un…

Junkrat agita la main.

\- Je dois le faire frire ?!

Mako tourna la tête pour voir ce qu'il y avait derrière son protégé. Rien.

Il leva sa main et la frotta contre la joue de Junkrat.

\- C'est un cauchemar. Dors.

\- Il y avait un chien. Ou un loup. Immense ! Je te jure !

\- Junkrat… Il n'y a rien. Et s'il y avait, je suis là.

Le blond appuya sa tête contre son épaule.

\- Dors, maintenant. Ou je t'assomme.

Junkrat lui tira le bras. Il frotta sa joue contre l'os épais sous l'importante couche.

\- T'es sûr de pas avoir vu un loup ? Un chien ? Un ours ?

\- Oui. Soupira-t-il.

\- Un cochon ?

Mako lui colla la main sur la bouche pour le faire taire. Junkrat protesta et se débattit, donnant des coups de pied et de poing. Des gémissements sortirent de ses lèvres. Des gémissements qui étaient familiers à l'homme à tout faire.

Il le relâcha.

\- Je ne vais pas te faire mal.

Junkrat acquiesça, pressant sa tête contre son pectoral. Mako lui caressa la joue.

Et pourquoi est-ce qu'il lui faisait confiance ?


	8. Chapitre 7 : Embrasser

Chapitre 7 : Embrasser

Douze jours plus tard

Le bras de Mako se passa sur son front, essuyant la sueur. Il rattacha ses cheveux blancs puis il se pencha au-dessus de la balustrade qu'il venait de retaper entièrement. Elle n'était plus branlante et elle tenait bien.

En bas, Jesse jetait un pinceau dans un bac d'eau en entendant ses bras vers le ciel. Il venait de finir la dernière couche !

\- CreeCree, je crois que tonton veut savoir si tu as fini ?

L'homme se débarrassa de son tabac à mâcher et il sautilla en dressant ses bras.

\- Ouais ! J'ai tout fini !

Alors qu'il ne dissimulait pas sa joie, Junkrat faisait des aller-retours pour ramener les outils que Mako avait utilisé. Gabriel devait aider Zenyatta à remettre les bâtiments annexe en

État.

Quand il pensait que, demain, les Morrinhardt, ou Morrison et Reinhardt, emménageaient pour de vrai, ça lui faisait bizarre. On pouvait dire que sa tranquillité serait définitivement morte. D'un autre côté, Junkrat le réveillait souvent avec la sensation d'avoir vu un loup qui voulait le dévorer. Et tant que ça ne changerait pas, il pourrait difficilement faire des nuits correctes…

Pourquoi est-ce qu'il avait ramassé ce gamin encore ?

\- Je vais aller voir où en sont les autres. Dit Hana.

Elle envoya un baiser à son oncle avant de partir en courant. Il la couva du regard quelques secondes puis fit mine de rien et se tourna vers Junkrat pour lui donner un pot de peinture que le jeune homme prit tant bien que mal. Il le suivit dans les escaliers alors qu'ils redescendaient. La peinture empêchait de voir lesquelles avaient été refaites dernièrement ou pas. De toute façon, ce n'était pas ce que regardait Mako, préférant faire attention à son… protégé.

Il avait du mal à descendre et monter les escaliers. Il se faisait au fait d'être infirme mais ça ne faisait que deux semaines. Bien sûr qu'il éprouvait toujours de nombreuses difficultés. Et il ne voulait pas qu'il retombe dans les escaliers lorsque c'était déjà arrivé par le passé.

Alors, mine de rien, en donnant l'impression qu'il s'en moquait, il gardait l'œil sur lui…

\- Monsieur Rutledge ?

Zenyatta arriva depuis la porte menant à l'extérieur.

\- Je viens de croiser votre charmante nièce. Je suis venu vous dire que nous travaillons dans la grange avec Gabriel. Je pense qu'elle sera prête pour demain. Demain, il faudra vraiment qu'ils commencent l'épandage du champ, à ce propos.

Les yeux du jeune homme allèrent sur Junkrat qui essayait de tout tenir d'une seule main. Bon, il s'aidait de son menton et de son torse et avait l'air bien risible. Mais il avait sa mission à cœur parce qu'il ne pouvait déjà pas aider beaucoup… Il voulait au moins tenir correctement les affaires de son sauveur.

Mako acquiesça brusquement. Il se remit alors en marche pour regagner la grange où ils n'entreposaient pas seulement le foin, qui était quasi inexistant pour l'instant, mais aussi les fournitures.

\- Monsieur Rutledge ?

L'homme s'arrêta et se tourna vers Zenyatta. Son regard noir et implacable cognant ses yeux.

\- Pourquoi vous ne lui prenez pas un bras bionique ?

\- À qui ? Dit Junkrat. À moi ? Parce que je ne pense pas que Mako ait besoin d'un bras bionique.

\- Oui, pour toi. Sourit Zenyatta. Je connais quelqu'un qui en fait et il acceptera probablement de vous aire un prix. Je ne tiens pas à insister… Mais je pense que Junkrat a le droit d'avoir deux bras à nouveau. Et qu'il pourrait vous aider.

Mako ne l'entendait que dire « bla bla bla bla ». Pourquoi devaient-ils toujours tous parler ?

\- Mako ? Tu veux bien ? S'il te plaît ! S'il te plaît !

Junkrat agita le bras, faisant tomber tout ce qu'il tenait. Mako soupira et ramassa tout pour aller les mettre dans la grange. Le jeune homme le suivit.

\- S'il te plaît ! Je t'aiderais ! Je ferais même touuuut à ta place !

L'intéressé se tourna vers lui. Il haussa un sourcil.

\- Tu penses pouvoir tout faire à ma place ?

Junkrat sourit de toutes ses dents.

\- Je demande à voir.

Il lui décocha un sourire et lui écrasa la tête de la main.

\- Si tu ne réussis pas, tu te tairas pendant deux semaines.

\- Marché conclut ! Lança Junkrat en tendant la main.

Mako la serra avant de faire un signe en direction de sa nièce.

\- Dans cinq minutes. Lâcha-t-il.

Puis il entreprit de ranger tout. Zenyatta alla prévenir les autres qu'ils partaient. Même si Jesse n'avait pas envie d'être avec lui, il décida de les accompagner alors que Gabriel restait. Jack devait encore revenir et il n'était pas question de le laisser tout seul et de prendre le risque qu'il s'inquiète…

Cinq minutes plus tard, Mako les emmenait en ville selon les indications de Zenyatta. À l'arrière, Junkrat, Hana et Jesse, serrés les uns contre les autres, discutaient.

µµµ

Ils étaient assez rapidement arrivés dans la ville et suite aux indications de Zenyatta, ils arrivèrent devant un magasin. Jesse fronça les sourcils en voyant le nom sur l'enseigne.

\- Tu veux vraiment nous faire aller là ?! Mais c'est un charlatan ! S'écria-t-il.

Mako se tourna vers lui alors que Junkrat le regardait avec de grands yeux.

\- C'est un idiot ! Il ne fait pas de la bonne qualité !

\- Il fait de la très bonne qualité. Répliqua Zenyatta.

\- Tu trouves que c'est de la bonne qualité ?! J'ai vu des gens s'en plaindre !

\- Après combien de temps ? Demanda-t-il, posé.

L'homme à tout faire se détacha et sortit de la voiture. Hana ouvrit de son côté et aida Junkrat à sortir.

Il les laissa se disputer alors qu'il irait voir de ses propres yeux. C'était à Junkrat de choisir s'il voulait ses prothèses ou pas. Et pendant que Jesse était presqu'écrasé par le siège et que Zenyatta tentait de parler en faveur de ce magasin, ils ne les avaient pas avec eux. Au moins.

Ils les rejoindraient quand ils auraient fini d'être stupides…

Mako entra dans le bâtiment qui était rempli d'étagères avec des produits d'entretiens puis on voyait des corps robotiques ou des prothèses un peu partout. Ça avait en fait un côté très glauque. Les yeux de Junkrat s'illuminèrent en même temps que ceux d'Hana et ils commencèrent à tout regarder avec admiration.

L'homme soupira et croisa les bras avant de les regarder. Peut-être qu'il les couvait un peu du regard. Mais il tentait de rester discret. Il ne voulait pas qu'on sache ce qu'il pensait vraiment d'eux.

Au fond, un homme était au comptoir et montrait régulièrement sa jambe.

La clochette sonna.

\- Makoooooooo ! Pourquoi tu nous a abandonnééééé ?

Jesse entra dans l'établissement, suivi par Zenyatta qui avait les mains croisées devant son torse.

\- Zen' !

C'était la personne derrière le comptoir qui l'avait appelé. Il termina rapidement sa discussion et les rejoignit dans l'entrée. Jesse faisait la moue alors que Mako se tournait vers eux. Il avisa l'individu à la peau ocre, les cheveux verts fougueux.

\- Je suis content de te voir. Tu as fini ton travail ?

Zenyatta se tourna vers l'homme à tout faire.

\- C'est à lui qu'il faut s'en remettre.

\- Ouais. Il peut arrêter maintenant. Marmonna Mako.

\- Oh !

Hana prit le poignet de Junkrat et l'emmena à sa suite vers l'homme.

\- C'est pour lui qu'on est là.

\- Ah oui. Dit-il immédiatement.

Il tendit la main.

\- Genji. Se présenta-t-il.

Junkrat fronça le nez et les sourcils et il se dégagea de la main d'Hana pour venir auprès de Mako. Lequel serra la main de Genji, lui broyant presque les doigts.

\- C'est pour le bras, hein. Précisa Hana.

\- On va voir ce qu'on peut faire. Sourit Genji. Merci de me l'avoir emmené, Zen'.

\- C'est tout à fait normal. Je vais m'occuper du comptoir.

Genji le remercia derechef et il posa un baiser sur sa joue avant de le laisser partir travailler à sa place. Il reprit en charge la personne qu'il avait abandonnée alors que Mako commençait à comprendre comment Zenyatta pouvait lui avoir des réductions. Et il était aussi clair qu'il n'avait pas besoin de l'argent de Jack.

Mais c'était probablement comme Jesse qui passait pourtant toutes ses journées avec eux.

\- Je peux faire un bras personnalité ou voir pour quelque chose de préconçu qu'on adaptera. Dit Genji. On peut essayer de voir avec des tests comment le préconçu fonctionne, aussi.

Junkrat serra sa main sur la ceinture de Mako.

\- Préconçu ! Fit Hana.

\- Venez, on va s'asseoir.

Genji lança un coup d'œil vers Jesse et il lui sourit avant de les emmener vers un espace à l'arrière. Junkrat put s'y asseoir, sa main restant accrochée à celle de Mako.

\- Je peux aussi voir pour la jambe. Dit-il en passant en revue les bras dans les étagères.

Hana avait un peu l'impression d'être dans un magasin d'opticien. Elle se souvenait comment on lui avait présenté plusieurs paires en lui demandant celle qu'elle préférait…

\- Pas la jambe. Fit Mako.

Il fronça les sourcils. Peut-être qu'il devrait accepter qu'on lui change sa jambe, en fait ? Mais pour le lit, il avait été tellement insistant. Il n'osait imaginer ce qu'il pensait pour cette jambe. Et, à voir le regard de son « protégé », il avait clairement fait _mouche_.

\- Tu choisis, poupée ? Proposa Junkrat, gêné.

\- Ouip !

Elle regarda les différents modèles. Il n'y en avait pas des biens différents. C'était ceux de test après tout.

\- Celui-là ! Dit-elle en désignant une affreuse prothèse orange avec des jointures grises.

Junkrat fixa Genji en tendant son bras. Le vendeur le regarda avec attention alors qu'il prenait le bras choisi. Il dut retirer des parties pour qu'elle aille au bras du jeune homme puis il se pencha pour l'installer. Les doigts blêmes se fermèrent de nouveau sur la ceinture de Mako. Lequel lui tapota la tête. Il en profita pour jeter un coup d'œil à ses cicatrices.

Pour l'instant, elles ne semblaient pas empirer.

Mais elles ne guérissaient pas non plus…

La sonnette retentit vivement.

\- Genji !

\- Oh. Fit-il. Essayez le bras.

Junkrat voyait les doigts orange répondre étrangement bien. Comme s'il y avait eu une connexion instantanée…

Des bruits de pas claquèrent contre le sol.

\- Genji ! Qu'est-ce que tu as encore été dire à mes clients ?! Cria une voix de femme.

\- La stricte vérité ! Répliqua-t-il.

\- Il s'est tranché la jambe !

La femme surgit dans la salle, le regard furieux.

Elle se figea néanmoins, ses yeux noisette restant sur McCree.

\- Jesse ?

\- Howdy !

Il se précipita vers la femme qu'il prit dans ses bras. Elle le repoussa brusquement, mettant de la distance entre eux.

\- Deux semaines que tu as disparu ! Tu n'étais pas ici ?!

\- Il dit que c'est un charlatan. Rassura Hana.

\- Mais le bras, il est sympa. Moi je l'aime bien ! Intervint Junkrat.

Mako avait envie de juste fuir, se débarrasser de tout le monde et trouver le calme dans la ferme des Morrinhardt.

\- Il était avec nous, sinon. Reprit la jeune fille. Il nous aidait.

La femme respira fortement et les regarda un après l'autre.

\- Tu peux le récupérer. Dit Mako.

Jesse tendit les bras vers elle.

\- Tu n'as même pas été capable de faire ton travail !

McCree haussa les épaules et il attrapa l'inconnue pour la jeter sur son épaule. Elle protesta en lui donnant des coups de genoux, sa cascade de cheveux noirs pendant par-dessus sa tête.

\- Merci beaucoup Hana, Junky, Mako. Passez le bonjour à Morrison ! Je passerais vous revoir un de ses jours.

L'homme à tout faire grommela à cette mention. Jesse se retourna et agita la main.

\- Genji ! Tu me le paieras !

\- Oui, oui. Quand tu sauras faire repousser des membres. Sourit-il.

\- Attends voir ! Répliqua-t-elle avec rage.

Ça faisait étrange à Hana de voir cette scène. Et de voir Jesse partir, aussi… il avait été là pendant deux semaines entières.

\- Le bras ? Dit Mako.

Junkrat leva les yeux vers l'homme dont il tenait toujours la ceinture. Il eut un flottement parce qu'il comprenait quelque chose… Il y avait trois lits à la maison pour trois personnes maintenant. Néanmoins, il venait quand même lui offrir ce bras, non ? À moins qu'il doive le lui rembourser un jour ?

Il n'avait rien.

Pas même d'argent venant de Jack. Il lui semblait que Mako avait dit que le nourrir suffirait. Un bien ? Un mal ?

Il resserra ses doigts autour de la ceinture.

\- Je le veux !

Mako lui frotta la tête avec… douceur ?

\- Lui et pas un autre !

\- Il va juste falloir l'ajuster. Dit Genji. Mais ça me prendra seulement une dizaine de minutes. Vingt maximum.

\- D'accord ! Répondit Junkrat.

Il laissa l'homme lui retirer le bras alors qu'Hana sautillait sur place. Elle était contente qu'il veuille garder comme ça son bras. Celui qu'elle lui avait choisi. Elle enlaça Junkrat qui lâcha enfin Mako pour la serrer en retour.


	9. Chapitre 8

Chapitre 8 : 

Assis dans un des rares tas de foin qu'il y avait dans la propriété, Gabriel lisait un livre, attendant que le temps passe. Il tournait les pages d'un air agacé, la joue appuyée contre le poing. Il ne s'était même pas ennuyé à détacher ses cheveux. Il ne savait pas quand il devrait travailler de nouveau.

Il attendait.

La lecture n'était pas plaisante du tout.

Il soupira en tournant une autre page.

Puis il entendit le bruit d'une voiture et il se redressa. Il ferma le livre d'un coup et se redressa pour venir voir. Mako ou Jack ?

Il entendit des poules crier et il sourit. Jack. Il y avait aussi un coq, à voir la queue épaisse et pleine de plume chatoyante dépassé de la cage. Il devait vouloir quelques poussins de temps en temps.

Gabriel attendit que l'homme ait complètement arrêté sa voiture pour le rejoindre. Le blondinet ouvrit la portière et fit le tour pour prendre la boîte. On lui avait dit que toutes les poules devaient être enfermées dans le poulailler et le coq dans son compartiment adapté.

\- Re-bonjour.

\- Re-bonjour. Fit Jack en déplaçant la cage.

\- Vous avez trouvé votre bonheur ?

\- Oui. Cinq poules et un coq ! C'est suffisant, non ?

Gabriel acquiesça en le suivant, ayant pris la cage du coq pour lui faciliter la vie. Il s'occupa de l'installer alors que Jack se débrouillait avec les futures pondeuses.

\- Le travail est fini. Les autres sont même partis en ville. C'est dire ! Y reste du travail à faire mais vous pouvez le faire au jour le jour ou juste avec l'aide de Mako.

\- Oh… Fit Jack.

Il se tourna vers lui, remontant un peu plus ses manches.

\- Bien sûr. Reprit-il. Vous avez du travail et c'est normal que vous ne vous embêtiez pas à…

\- Vous voulez que je revienne, Morrison ? Sourit Gabriel en s'approchant de lui.

Il secoua la tête en réponse.

\- Ah ! Alors vous ne me verrez plus. Mais moi si !

Il sortit un magazine qu'il avait mis entre sa peau et son jeans.

\- Oh non… Souffla Jack.

\- Il faut que vous me le signiez !

\- Comment vous avez trouvé ça ?

Le propriétaire des lieux se passa la langue sur les lèvres. C'était le dernier numéro et à en voir l'état, il avait souvent été feuilleté.

\- Par pur hasard. Un site reprenait tout ce que vous aviez fait. Y compris sous vos autres noms.

\- Dites-moi que vous l'avez trouvé comme ça.

Gabriel lui tendit le magazine en souriant.

\- Vous êtes cruel.

Il se frotta la tempe.

\- Vous avez un marqueur ?

Reyes fouilla ses poches pour trouver un stylo-bille qu'il lui donna. Jack soupira en feuilletant le magazine.

\- Vous voulez vraiment cet autographe ?

\- Oui !

Jack se laissa tomber à genoux et se pencha pour parapher la page.

\- Normalement, ce sont des femmes qui achètent ça.

\- Oh, je suis sûr que non.

Le blondinet se passa de nouveau la langue sur la lèvre. C'était vrai qu'il voyait des fois des regards d'hommes mais il pensait que ce n'était pas lié à ça. Qui s'ennuierait à regarder son visage ?

Il tendit le magazine et Gabriel s'en saisit.

Son cœur s'arrêta de nouveau de battre une fraction de seconde.

\- J'ai besoin de savoir. Souffla-t-il.

\- J'ai acheté, j'ai regardé mais c'est tout.

Jack soupira, au moins un peu soulagé. Il regarda le magazine dans sa main.

\- Combien de fois vous l'avez regardé ?

\- Peut-être que ce n'était pas vous que je regardais. Sourit Gabriel. Pourquoi vous pensez que c'est vous ?

Le propriétaire se redressa, épousseta la poussière de son pantalon et se dirigea vers la grange pour voir s'il y avait quelque chose à faire. L'autre regarda le magazine et le feuilleta de nouveau pour arriver à la page qui l'intéressait. Celle où un beau blond était nu, le regard langoureux et tenant un drapeau américain juste devant son bas-ventre, plié de telle façon que l'on voyait son aine, ses jambes…

Bien sûr qu'il avait regardé cette page trop souvent. À chaque fois que Jack était loin, qu'il ne s'était pas présenté…

Il se rappelait l'accident de voiture. La façon dont Jack s'était inquiété pour lui. Pas juste sur le coup mais aussi lorsque l'ambulance était arrivé et n'avait pas pu sauver les deux jeunes. Il lui avait même offert un milkshake.

Il était idiot.

Mais il appréciait le fait qu'il soit idiot.

\- Reyes ?

\- Oui ?

\- Vous pouvez venir ?

\- J'arrive !

Il referma le magazine et se dirigea vers la grange, rangeant le magazine.

Il poussa la porte et trouva Jack qui avait ouvert sa chemise, dévoilant son torse. Elle était à moitié descendue sur ses bras mais pas tombée. Gabriel avala sa salive en le voyant ainsi assis dans le foin.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?

Jack serra ses mains sur le foin.

\- Je ne sais pas. Je n'ai jamais fait ça…

\- C'est votre travail.

\- Hm… Seulement si vous ne me touchez pas. Chuchota-t-il.

Gabriel s'approcha de lui, posa le genou à terre et admira quelques secondes le torse qui se soulevait et s'abaissait fortement. Il tendit les mains et le vit tressauter. Il lui prit les pans de la chemise et les tira pour la refermer. Le souffle de Jack sortit de ses lèvres, levant un regard surpris vers lui.

Les doigts de l'homme s'approchèrent de sa joue et ce fut lui qui se déplaça légèrement pour frotter sa joue contre sa paume. Reyes s'approcha de lui.

\- Je ne t'obligerais à rien.

Tutoiement.

Le souffle de Jack s'accéléra encore.

\- J'ai un joli magazine pour ça. Dit-il d'un ton taquin. Je ne veux absolument pas que tu te vois comme un objet. Je t'apprécie beaucoup.

\- Je n'ai jamais fait ça avec un homme. Je suis hétérosexuel. Murmura Jack. Mais quand tu me touches… mon cœur arrête de battre. Mon souffle se coupe…

Gabriel lui frotta la joue.

\- Inspire un grand coup parce que je vais t'embrasser. Sauf si…

Jack se redressa et enfoui sa main dans ses cheveux, les détachant sans le vouloir, et il colla leurs lèvres ensembles. Son corps se serra contre le sien mais il avait peur d'aller trop loin.

Il ne voulait pas se répéter encore mais tout ça était beaucoup trop nouveau pour lui…

Gabriel éloigna ses lèvres des siennes et lui sourit.

\- Tu respires encore ?

\- Oui… Mais embrasse-moi.

Il ne se fit pas prier et il l'embrassa tendrement. Juste s'embrasser dans le foin, c'était déjà vivifiant.

µµµ

Hana faisait la vaisselle alors que Mako défaisait le fauteuil pour le transformer en lit. Ça faisait étrange parce que Jesse avait toujours été là. Et d'un autre côté, il était tellement content qu'il ne soit plus là. Ni Jesse, ni Zenyatta ne lui manqueraient. D'accord, ils l'avaient beaucoup aidés, ils étaient efficaces mais ils parlaient trop, ils se disputaient trop souvent…

Puis, demain, trois autres personnes seraient ici et ils seraient bien assez comme ça à lui pourrir la vie.

Mais, heureusement, il était l'homme à tout faire. Rien ne l'obligeait à les fréquenter. Il se contenterait de passer par Jack. Espérait-il.

La porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit et Junkrat était encore à moitié mouillé. Mako soupira et vint chercher une serviette pour lui frictionner les cheveux et le corps. Les mèches blondes étaient dans tous les sens et tenaient en l'air toutes seules.

\- Va te coucher.

Junkrat laissa la serviette sur ses épaules. Il se dirigea vers le lit qu'il avait fait pour Mako. Aussi, l'homme s'installa sur le clic-clac.

\- Tu ne viens pas dormir ici ? Ce serait mieux, non ?

\- Oui, tonton ! C'est le lit qu'il t'a fait.

Hana sourit alors qu'elle rangeait la vaisselle dans les armoires.

\- Il peut dormir seul. S'il va dans ce lit-là, je prends celui-ci.

Junkrat regarda son bras orange. Il pensait à l'argent que Mako avait mis dedans, malgré la réduction, et il se disait qu'il l'aimait vraiment beaucoup. Puis il l'abandonnait comme ça ? Il le laissait dormir seul…

Il avait peur des cauchemars, peur du chien ou du loup qui surgissait toutes les nuits. Et pire que tout… il n'avait vraiment pas sommeil. Il avait la sensation qu'il n'était même pas capable de fermer ses paupières.

Il se frotta l'œil qui était toujours douloureux et il se roula dans les couvertures et les tira au-dessus de sa tête.

Hana s'approcha de son oncle qui s'installait dans le lit. Il se lavait toujours le matin pour faciliter l'usage de la salle de bain.

\- Tonton, Junk' t'adore. Il aimerait dormir avec toi. Murmura-t-elle.

\- J'ai du travail demain, je dois dormir.

Il tira les couvertures sur lui. Il n'y avait pas de débat à avoir. Junkrat pouvait dormir seul et il n'était même pas loin. S'il était triste, paniqué ou quoi que ce soit, il ne doutait pas que le jeune homme viendrait dans son lit et l'empêcherait de dormir…

Hana soupira et lui posa un baiser sur la joue. Elle alla ensuite jusqu'à son ami pour lui embrasser la joue.

\- Dors bien. Et t'inquiète pas : il t'adore.

Elle le serra dans ses bras.

\- Ton bras gère.

\- Tu gères, poupée.

Il dressa le pouce et elle s'obligea à partir pour sa chambre. Demain, elle avait école et son oncle la réveillerait pour qu'elle le fasse peu importe si elle était fatiguée ou pas. Elle sourit en voyant un papillon accroché à la fenêtre. Elle songea à McCree qui n'essaierait pas de les chasser cette fois-ci. Avant, il voulait les tuer mais depuis qu'elle l'avait supplié d'arrêter, il se contentait de les chasser.

Il était gris et scintillant. Magnifique.

Elle retira ses lentilles et se coucha avant de couper la lumière. Elle était épuisée ! Au moins, travailler dans une ferme, ça fatiguait. Et elle faisait d'excellente nuit, depuis.

µµµ

Les rayons du Soleil filtrèrent par les rideaux et Mako grogna.

Il fallait qu'il se lève, qu'il se prépare dans la salle de bain, qu'il réveille Hana et qu'il fasse le repas. À moins que Junkrat décide de s'en occuper. Il le faisait presque tous les jours. Il n'y avait qu'une fois qu'il avait passé son tour, encore assoupi et voulant rester dormir. Et il l'avait laissé faire.

Est-ce qu'il aurait laissé passer ça à Hana ?

Est-ce qu'il était trop sensible avec lui ? Est-ce qu'il lui laissait tout passer ?

Il décida de ne pas penser à tout ça et alla se laver puis s'habiller. Lorsqu'il sortit de la pièce, Junkrat était toujours couché. Ce qui était plutôt rare. Il s'approcha de lui et lui frotta doucement la joue.

Froide.

Il fronça les sourcils et s'assit sur le lit. Il ne le trouvait pas trop froid comparé à ce qu'il avait pu l'être le premier jour. Il s'assura qu'il respirait et s'immobilisa. Il ne respirait de nouveau pas. Il sentit son cœur s'arrêter… De suite, il se pencha sur lui et tenta de lui insuffler de l'air. Comme la dernière fois.

La dernière fois, il s'était réveillé d'un seul coup en lui demandant pourquoi il l'avait embrassé.

Cette fois…

Il n'y avait rien…

\- Junkrat ! Dit-il en le secouant. JUNKRAT !

Il le secoua très fort. Le jeune homme ne bougeait pas. Il était inerte.

Pourquoi ses yeux se mouillaient ?

\- JUNKRAT ?!


	10. Chapitre 9 : Si seulement

Chapitre 9 : Si seulement…

\- JUNKRAT ?!

Hana se réveilla en sursaut. Elle essaya d'attraper ses lunettes et tomba sur le sol. Elle gémit, enfila les verres et se précipita vers la porte qu'elle ouvrit.

\- Tonton ?!

Il était penché sur le corps de son protégé et il avalait péniblement sa salive. Il le prit dans ses bras et le serra tout contre lui.

\- Junkrat…

\- Tonton ?

Hana s'approcha et elle vit le corps inerte. Les rares fois où elle l'avait vu dormir, il était toujours comme une pierre morte. Mais est-ce que son oncle se mettrait dans un tel état parce qu'il dormait seulement ?

Elle voulait seulement croire que si.

Que son oncle avait juste dérapé. Qu'il n'était plus lui-même.

Elle s'approcha d'eux, la gorge serrée. Elle laissa ses genoux cogner le sol et se pencha sur son ami. Ses doigts tremblèrent alors qu'elle les posait sur sa gorge. Elle devait vérifier…

Elle ne sentait rien.

Ses yeux se mouillèrent comme ceux de son oncle.

\- Non. Couina-t-elle. Non. Dis-moi que c'est faux…

\- Non. Murmura Mako. Je l'ai trouvé comme ça.

Il toucha ses plaies. Il s'était rassuré en le voyant moins souvent craché une substance noire. Il s'était rassuré quand il avait l'air d'aller mieux même s'il avait des doutes.

Pourquoi n'avait-il pas réussi ?

Il savait qu'il avait toujours à être froid, il avait déjà arrêté de respirer. Pire… Il avait refusé de dormir avec lui. Il lui avait tourné le dos alors qu'il le laissait vivre son dernier soir. Qu'est-ce que Junkrat avait pensé, seul dans son lit ? Peut-être pris par les cauchemars, les peurs insensés de ce loup…

\- Pardon. Murmura-t-il en le serrant contre lui, frottant ses cheveux. Pardon, Junkrat. Pardon…

µµµ

Le bruit des pneus qui crissaient contre les graviers se réverbéra dans la cour. Les poules y répondirent en poussant des cris et en s'agitant. Wilhelm Reinhardt ouvrit la portière de sa voiture et en descendit d'un bond. C'était un géant deux fois plus grand que le véhicule et il se tourna vers sa compagne qui sortait à son tour. Elle sourit en sentant le vent sec et chaud glisser dans ses cheveux noirs.

Après avoir fait plusieurs heures de route et dû passer la nuit à l'hôtel, ils arrivaient enfin… Non sans avoir déposé leur fille à l'école. Bien sûr. Voir les bâtiments plus ou moins restaurer et les poules folâtrer, ça leur annonçait joyeusement que leur vie avait changé ! Ils prenaient un nouveau départ.

Mérité.

Il savait que son cadet avait choisi son côté de la maison, quoi de plus normal vu qu'il venait y travailler. Cependant, il savait parfaitement que son frère n'aurait pas fait de choix non-judicieux. Alors qu'il vivait seul, il n'aurait pas choisi le côté avec dix chambres pour ne lui en laisser qu'une par exemple.

Il savait qu'il ne le verrait que tard aujourd'hui parce qu'il avait une séance qui s'était décidée Vendredi.

Tant pis.

Surtout parce qu'il venait de voir l'homme à tout faire qui s'occupait de retaper la porcherie. Il dégageait des montagnes de crasse avec un fidèle balai. Ou peut-être pas fidèle. Allez savoir.

Reinhardt s'avança vers lui.

\- Bonjour.

Les mains de l'homme se fermèrent sur le manche et il passa son bras sur son visage avant de se tourner vers lui. Il était en sueur. Il fallait dire que le Soleil était déjà bien haut.

\- Voici ma charmante femme : Ana. Et je suis Wilhelm. Nous sommes les Reinhardt, enfin Morrinhardt. Ajouta-t-il avec un rire. Longue histoire.

Il vit au regard de l'homme qu'il n'avait absolument pas envie d'entendre sa longue histoire. Ana ne manqua pas de le remarquer à son tour et elle tapota l'avant-bras de son homme de sa main.

\- Est-ce que vous savez quelle partie de la maison nous revient ?

L'homme à tout faire hocha la tête et il lâcha le balai pour aller vers la maison.

\- Vous ne nous avez pas dit votre nom, je crois. Dit Wilhelm.

\- Mako.

\- Enchanté.

Il ne répondit rien et ouvrit la porte. Il prit les trousseaux que Jack avait fait faire, quatre pour qu'ils aient un jeu de rechange, et leur donna. Lui-même en avait un, Jack en avait deux…

Mako les emmena à travers le large couloir d'entrée et leur désigna une porte. Elle menait directement vers la partie qui revenait aux Reinhardt. On pouvait également les atteindre par les étages. Toutes les portes se verrouillaient. Ici, deux-tiers de la propriété allait à gauche, tout pour l'aîné des frères. Il y avait bien un endroit qui s'ouvrait plus au milieu mais de l'autre côté de l'établissement.

\- Voilà. Dit-il. La clé rouge ouvre la porte avec un paillasson rouge devant et ainsi de suite.

\- Brillante idée ! Félicita Wilhelm.

\- Jack. Répliqua Mako.

Et sur ses mots, il se tourna pour partir. Il avait encore la porcherie dont il devait s'occuper. Il n'avait plus beaucoup de choses à faire pour la remettre en état. Et il ne voulait surtout pas parler.

Pourquoi des inconnus voudraient lui parler ? Ils ne le connaissaient même pas ! Comment pouvaient-ils savoir qu'il n'était pas juste insupportable ? Comment pouvaient-ils savoir qu' _ils_ n'étaient pas insupportables ? Ils le semblaient !

Il retourna dans sa porcherie ou seul le silence l'accompagnait. Et tant mieux !

Ce serait le comble que les murs se mettent à parler. Et… Pourquoi ? Pourquoi est-ce que Junkrat lui manquait si terriblement alors qu'il était si imbuvable ? Qu'il ne pouvait pas juste se taire ? Il aurait dû être soulagé qu'on lui fasse enfin fermer son clapet. Au lieu de ça, il était… vide.

Il sentit ses yeux être de nouveau humide et il se frotta le visage. Il attrapa son balai et recommença à le passer pour retirer toute la poussière, les débris, les déchets… D'ici un jour ou deux, ils pourraient avoir des cochons ici.

Il entendit les poules se disputer derrière lui et il soupira…

µµµ

\- Mort ?

Il entendit des reniflements de l'autre côté du fil et il sut qu'il n'était pas bien venu _du tout_ de demander si elle était sûre. Vu son état, c'était plus qu'évident.

\- On l'a trouvé comme ça ce matin. Il… Il était…

La voix d'Hana s'étrangla dans sa gorge.

Jesse se passa la main dans les cheveux.

\- Tu veux que je vienne te chercher et qu'on se fasse quelque chose ?

\- Tu n'as pas de voiture. Dit-il entre rire et sanglot.

\- Je viendrais te chercher en bus !

Elle rit un peu plus.

\- Merci. Souffla-t-elle. Je crois que ça ira. Je vais rentrer avec tonton. Il l'a pas dit mais je pense que c'est dur pour lui… Il…

Elle se tut parce que le reste, c'était privé. Elle ne pouvait pas dire la faiblesse de son oncle. Il lui en voudrait et il méritait plus que ça.

\- Il a un cœur en or. Sourit Jesse. Tiens-moi au courant et appelle-moi si tu as besoin.

\- Promis. Merci beaucoup.

Il attendit qu'elle raccroche en premier, parce qu'elle voudrait peut-être lui parler de quelque chose. Ou plus longtemps. Il savait qu'elle l'avait appelé pendant sa pause repas mais s'il lui restait du temps…

Elle raccrocha.

Il fit de même et il regarda le vieux téléphone à cadran. Il se passa la main dans les cheveux puis fouilla dans les cartons qu'il avait reçus aujourd'hui. Il attrapa un tissu et un chapeau qu'il mit sur sa tête avant de pousser des tentures bleues vaporeuses. La salle dans laquelle il entra était emplie d'odeurs douces, des draps étant attachés ci et là et il y avait des bougies.

Sur un lit, un homme était allongé, les yeux écarquillés. Le bord était d'ailleurs embué de larmes.

\- Calmez-vous. Dit-il en s'approchant.

\- Pitié…

Jesse se pencha par-dessus la femme qui avait attaché ses cheveux et qui prenait régulièrement des créatures gluantes dans un aquarium pour les poser sur le bras à l'allure effrayante de l'homme.

Il mit la main sur l'épaule féminine.

\- Ton client a peur.

\- Je sais ce que je fais. Mes remèdes fonctionnent.

\- Comment est-ce que vous avez fait ça ? Demanda McCree en observant la main devenue verdâtre.

\- Un chien m'a mordu et…

Il hurla quand la chose gluante fut posée sur lui. Les petites dents s'enfonçaient dans sa peau.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il me dit que… que…

Jesse prit le menton de la femme entre ses doigts et il la fit tourner la tête avant de capturer ses lèvres entre les siennes. Elle se tendit et lui jeta un regard alors qu'il tournait sa main vers elle.

\- Sangsue. Demanda-t-il.

Elle en prit une et lui mit sur la main. La bouche s'enfonça directement et il montra la créature accrochée à lui.

\- Elle m'aime, elle ne me ferait que du bien. Sourit-il.

Le client avala sa salive avec difficulté et tremblait toujours alors que d'autres sangsues étaient ajoutées.

\- Hana dit que Hayseed est mort.

\- Qui ?

Elle fronça les sourcils en le regardant de haut en bas.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu portes ?

\- Je suis un garçon de ferme ! C'est comme ça qu'ils sont dans les films ! Fanfaronna-t-il en ajustant son poncho. Et Hana. C'est la nièce du type qui vit sur le Domaine des Blés maintenant.

\- Ah…

\- Le type qui vit sur le Domaine des Blés… euh l'homme à tout faire, Mako. Chez qui je vivais…

\- Hm ? Fit-elle, lui signifiant qu'elle l'écoutait.

\- Il aime beaucoup Hayseed.

\- Ce n'est pas grave.

Elle mit une autre sangsue avant de se redresser vers lui.

\- Pars. Dit-elle.

\- D'accoooord.

\- Et change de vêtements.

\- Je dois être un Cowboy !

Il se pencha sur elle pour l'embrasser et elle répondit au baiser.

\- Ah… Hanzo, la sangsue ? Fit-il contre ses lèvres.

Jesse brandit sa main vers le client qui avait encore les yeux écarquillés. Hanzo lui retira l'étrange ver.

\- Merci, ma Lune.

Il essuya sa main sur son pantalon puis partit sans un mot de plus.

µµµ

Mako avait travaillé toute la journée et, maintenant, il devait aller chercher sa nièce. Il ne se sentait pas en état de prendre la route, ses yeux lui semblaient gonflés… Mais c'était peut-être une impression. Il se convainquait que c'était à cause de la poussière, du foin…

Du foin.

De la paille.

La paille que Junkrat recrachait toujours.

\- Mako ?

L'homme à tout faire essuya son visage derechef puis il se tourna vers Wilhelm qui venait vers lui.

Pourquoi, par tous les Dieux, devait-il subir ça ?!

\- Est-ce que vous voulez que j'aille chercher votre nièce ? Je vais chercher ma fille.

Mako le dévisagea mais opina. Il n'avait pas l'impression qu'il pourrait prendre la route.

\- Elle s'appelle ?

\- Fareeha Reinhardt.

Mako envoya un message à Hana pour qu'elle sache qui suivre. Il cachait qu'il préférait qu'il s'occupe de sa précieuse petite. Il devait continuer de travailler. C'était encore la seule chose qui l'empêchait de penser.

Pourtant, lorsqu'il vit Wilhelm partir vers la voiture puis s'engager sur la route, il n'arriva pas à continuer.

Il repartit vers sa maison. Il voyait des papillons voleter autour de l'habitation… et rien dans les draps de Junkrat. Il s'approcha d'eux et se laissa tomber sur le sol, serrant ses mains sur les couvertures qui sentaient son odeur.

Pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas à ravaler ses larmes ?


	11. Chapitre 10 : À la recherche

Le tissu blanc descendit sur le corps d'Hana et elle ajusta ses lunettes sur son visage, ayant les yeux encore irrités, puis elle rentra dans la pièce principale. Le repas avait été placé sur la table et elle remarqua rapidement que le fauteuil était toujours en position fauteuil. Elle supposait que son oncle dormait dans le lit que Junkrat lui avait fait.

Il avait rangé les couvertures ailleurs. Les gardant comme un précieux reliquat.

\- Bonjour, tonton.

\- Hm.

Elle lui posa un baiser sur la joue et s'assit en face de lui pour manger. Elle jeta un coup d'œil sur la gauche, soupira légèrement puis revint à la boîte qui était installée sur un plan de travail.

Elle était presque toujours là. Mais jamais à la même place. Alors pourquoi c'était le cas aujourd'hui ?

Hana ne put s'empêcher de se lever et elle se rendit vers l'évier, ouvrant le tube pour compter les médicaments.

\- Tu ne sais pas combien il y en a.

\- Si. Tu as une nouvelle réserve depuis cinq jours, tu en prends deux par jours. Il devrait y en avoir trente-neuf. Je me trompe ?

Elle lui lança un regard glacial.

\- Tu essaies de te tuer ?!

\- Non.

\- Il y a quarante petites pilules !

\- J'en ai assez de les prendre.

Elle cogna ses mains sur la table.

\- Tu veux que ton cancer revienne ?!

Mako soupira.

Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle lui parlait comme ça ? Comme si elle était sa propre mère…

\- Tu ne te souviens pas quand tu n'arrivais plus à respirer ? C'est ce que tu veux ?!

Il serra ses mains sur le bord de la table.

\- Il me manque à moi aussi. Souffla-t-elle. Mais tu crois que mourir pour le rejoindre…

Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure avant de lâcher avec un rire nerveux :

\- Je suis là, moi aussi.

\- Je sais.

Il se leva et vint vers le plan de travail pour ouvrir le tube et enfiler un cachet. Il ne le disait pas mais son geste criait « tu es plus importante ». Il avait juste du mal parce que ça avait été si vite.

C'était ça… C'était juste ça.

Il prit une gorgée de café brûlant pour faire passer le médicament et il se rassit. Il termina son repas. Il devait encore emmener Hana, et pourquoi pas Fareeha, à l'école. Puis il s'occuperait des derniers ajustements de la porcherie. Ensuite, ce serait la bergerie… Puis l'étable pour les chevaux et il devrait aider à l'épandage. Il ne pensait pas qu'il commencerait cette dernière chose demain… Ou après-demain.

Mais tant qu'il s'occupait.

Et il devait vraiment s'occuper…

µµµ

Alors que Jack engageait la voiture dans l'enceinte de la ferme, il remarqua Mako qui travaillait d'arrache-pied. Son frère et sa belle-sœur travaillaient dans la bergerie alors que l'homme faisait rouler ses muscles pour cogner le bois, reclouant après… Il travaillait d'arrache-pied, essuyant régulièrement son visage avec son avant-bras.

Le blondinet se gara et regarda par la vitre.

Le _truck_ remua alors que les cochons qu'il avait achetés s'agitaient vivement.

\- Mako ! Appela-t-il.

Il sauta hors de la voiture et fit le tour pour détacher un des animaux.

\- Oui ? Fit l'homme à tout faire, fronçant les sourcils.

Jack prit un porcelet dans ses bras, lequel s'agita en poussant des hurlements, et il rejoignit Mako.

\- C'est pour vous. J'ai pris ce cochon en pensant que ça pourrait être le vôtre. Hana dit que vous adorez les cochons.

\- C'est vrai.

Il regarda l'animal, lâcha son marteau et le prit dans ses bras, caressant la tête pour qu'il arrête de crier.

\- Vous devriez prendre un jour de congé, Mako. Reprit-il avec plus de sérieux.

\- Je préfère travailler. Dit l'homme à tout faire.

Jack lui posa la main sur l'avant-bras, ne faisant pas attention à la petite bête qui s'était calmée. Ses yeux mi-clos, il profitait des caresses. Les autres cochons continuaient d'appeler. Ils étaient quatre…

\- Je comprends que ça doit être dur. Hana m'a tout raconté… Comment vous l'avez retrouvé…

Mako lui lança un regard glacial.

\- Mort.

Le mot était un coup de poignard dans son ventre et il détestait ça…

\- Et elle m'a dit aussi comment vous l'avez enterré. Alors qu'il est m…

\- Je ne l'ai pas enterré. Coupa Mako.

Il le fixa.

\- Elle vous a dit ça ?

\- Oui. Elle est rentrée de l'école et il n'était plus là. Vous l'aviez enterré sans elle. Sans doute pour l'empêcher de souffrir.

\- J'ai quitté la maison, il était dans le lit. Je suis revenu à un moment, il n'était plus là. Je pensais qu'Hana l'avait fait…

\- Elle a juré que c'était vous.

\- Et je confirme que non.

Ils se dévisagèrent l'un et l'autre.

Mako se tourna vers la maison. Il se demandait comment le corps de Junkrat avait pu disparaître. Il n'avait absolument pas parlé de la mort de son protégé lorsqu'il avait rencontré Wilhelm. Ni à Ana.

Qui ?

Qui lui avait volé son Junkrat ?!

Il eut un sursaut d'espoir. Et s'il était en vie ? Quelque part…

\- Je pense que vous devriez tout de même prendre une journée. Vous le méritez. Certifia Jack.

Mako soupira fortement. Il resserra le cochon.

\- Je vous aide avec les porcs. Dit-il.

\- Puis vous prenez votre journée ? Insista Jack.

Ils se fixèrent l'un et l'autre.

Maintenant qu'il avait un sursaut d'espoir, Rutledge espérait retrouver Junkrat. Peut-être que sortir, partir, était une bonne chose…

Mais peut-être qu'il l'avait fui ? Ce gamin avait un sale caractère. Il ne voulait plus dormir avec lui et il avait piqué sa petite crise. Il le retrouverait à pleurer dans un coin et il le ramènerait…

Puis il réalisa.

Il espérait parce que le corps avait disparu mais Junkrat était mort !

Si ça se mettait, il s'était débarrassé du corps lui-même. Il avait juste oublié parce que ça l'avait trop horrifié.

Mako s'obligea, finalement, à hocher la tête. Il alla vers la porcherie et mit le porcelet dans l'enclos des cochons. Il y aurait de la place pour ceux qui arriveraient.

\- Mako ?

\- Quoi ?

Jack leva les yeux en remarquant une petite silhouette sur le dessus de la porcherie. Un oiseau se dandinait là-haut. Une chouette. Il supposait qu'elle avait été dérangée pendant sa « nuit » et qu'elle dormait quelque part dans une grange.

\- Je vais peut-être vous choquer. Dit-il en regardant l'animal.

Il l'entendit soupirer.

\- Mais vous avez pensé à chercher ceux qui ont fait ça à Junkrat ? Pour leur apprendre à ne plus jamais le faire.

Il baissa les yeux vers Mako.

\- Pour qu'ils ne recommencent plus jamais.

\- Non.

Il fit craquer ses poings.

\- Mais je le devrais.

Puis il grogna.

\- Je ne connais rien de lui. Pas même où il habitait.

\- Peut-être aux archives de la ville ? Je crois que nous dépendons de Pipe Creek. En découvrant le nom de ses parents. Ils sont morts du Choléra et ils s'appellent Fawkes. C'est Gabriel qui me l'a dit.

Mako n'éprouvait pas de jalousie que Jack en sache plus que lui sur Junkrat. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était laisser sa vengeance s'abattre à défaut de pouvoir revoir son visage émacié.

Il regarda les porcs et hocha la tête. Il alla vers le _truck_ , annonçant muettement qu'il voulait d'abord les libérer. Jack le suivit et, ensemble, ils guidèrent les animaux dans l'enclos.

µµµ

Il n'y avait pas grand monde aux archives. Surtout pas près des ordinateurs. Les rares personnes présentes avaient déjà trouvé leur bonheur. Alors que Mako était accoudé au bureau, Jack faisait les recherches. Il avait tapé F-A-W-K-E-S dans la base de données et avait choisi l'option « décédé ». Il y en avait des dizaines et des dizaines. Des centaines. Rien que dans la région au fil du temps.

Ensuite, il avait réduit les recherches grâce au choléra et il avait commencé à les reprendre du plus récent au plus vieux. Le seul problème c'était que lorsqu'il avait cliqué sur le premier nom, James Fawkes, il avait découvert un homme déjà mort depuis 1894… Sa femme l'avait suivi un an après et ils laissaient au monde « un pauvre enfant de six ans seulement »…

Un enfant jeune…

\- Regardez les morts de Cholera. Dit-il.

Jack ne protesta pas. Mais ils se retrouvèrent face à un nouveau problème…

Il n'y avait plus eu de mort du Choléra dans la région depuis plus de septante ans. On ne pouvait même pas prétendre qu'il s'agissait d'une erreur dans le nom.

\- Gabriel ment peut-être.

\- J'ai confiance en lui.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Pourquoi pas ? Gabriel est quelqu'un de bien.

Mako serra les dents. Il n'aurait pas dit ça mais d'un autre côté, les yeux de Jack se remplissaient d'étranges sentiments lorsqu'il parlait de lui. Comment pourrait-il aller contre ça ?

\- Comment Junkrat s'appelle ?

\- Jamison Fawkes. D'après Gabriel.

Jamison ? Mako ne savait que penser de ce nom.

Il saurait au moins quel nom mettre sur sa tombe… s'il retrouvait où « il » l'avait enterré. S'il pouvait déjà s'en souvenir.

Il se pencha sur le clavier et ses gros doigts s'enfoncèrent sur les touches. Le nom n'avait qu'un seul propriétaire. Mais ce qui en ressortait n'avait pas de sens.

Un article de journal qui disait qu'on l'estimait mort car disparût depuis trop longtemps, d'accord ça en avait… mais la date ? Il datait de plus d'un siècle. Le style était vieillot… Et il y avait son acte de naissance, aussi. 1888…

\- Il n'y en a pas d'autres ? S'étonna Jack.

Il tenta d'écrire le nom sous toutes les orthographes possibles.

Le blondinet et Mako échangèrent un regard. Comment est-ce que ça se faisait que c'était là la seule chose qu'ils trouvaient.

Ça signifiait que Junkrat avait… Un peu moins de cent-trente ans ?

Impossible.

Ou il avait trouvé la Fontaine de Jouvence.

\- Ils ne doivent plus être à jour. Murmura Jack.

Mako fixa l'ordinateur.

\- Il n'y a pas de photo' ?

\- Non.

L'homme à tout faire regarda derechef l'écran. Tellement de mystère, tellement de choses qu'il ne comprenait pas.

Jack se leva et il partit vers l'accueil.

\- Bonjour. On cherche des informations sur Jamison Fawkes. Il aurait été…

\- Ah cette histoire. Répondit-il. C'est plus une légende urbaine qu'autre chose.

Mako repoussa sa chaise puis les rejoignit, les sourcils froncés.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire ? Questionna Jack.

\- Une histoire que les gens se sont racontés sans qu'on sache si c'était vrai ou pas. De l'horreur pour faire frissonner les touristes et pour se faire peur. On n'a pas de cimetière indien mais on a l'Histoire de l'Épouvantail.

Les doigts de Mako se serrèrent sur le comptoir.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est… Cette histoire ? Exigea-t-il.

\- C'est l'histoire d'un enfant élevé par des rats… Mais certains disent que le problème, ce n'était pas ça.


	12. Chapitre 11 : Junkrat

**_Bien des années plus tôt…_**

\- Jamy ?

Le garçon jouait sur le sol de la cuisine avec un bâton et une vieille casserole. Il leva ses yeux resplendissant vers elle. Elle avait l'air fatigué. Pour cause ? Des heures qu'elle travaillait. Des jours qu'elle dormait à peine…

\- Je dois aller travailler. Je devrais bientôt revenir. Mais rappelle-toi ce que tu dois faire si je ne reviens pas…

Il hocha la tête en souriant.

Elle se pencha sur lui et posa un baiser sur son front avant de partir. Chaque jour, elle allait à l'hôpital et s'occupait de personne souffrant de Choléra. Elle plongeait ses mains dans les horreurs humaines et redoutait chaque jour de ne pas revenir…

Chaque soir, elle se nettoyait à grand efforts de savon en espérant que ce soit suffisant. Chaque soir, elle disait à son Jamison qu'elle pouvait ne pas revenir.

Ça faisait des années que cette maladie sévissait, rampant dans la population et ressurgissant à chaque fois qu'ils croyaient que c'était fini. Il semblait qu'il n'y aurait jamais de répit…

Jamison regarda sa mère partir et il recommença à jouer. Il savait parfaitement ce qu'il devait faire s'il n'y avait personne qui rentrait à la maison…

µµµ

Jamison avait beau avoir cinq ans, il savait grimper sur une chaise et ouvrir les armoires pour prendre à manger.

Heureusement.

Parce que ça faisait maintenant une semaine que sa mère n'était pas rentrée.

Le problème, par contre… c'est qu'il n'y avait plus de nourriture. Si ce n'était des œufs. Un peu de chocolat… Il ouvrit un œuf qui s'étendit dans ses mains. Il couina de dégoût mais essaya de le manger. S'il avala la substance gluante, ça ne lui plut décidemment pas. Il n'en mangerait plus !

Il se souvenait pourtant que sa mère faisait de bonnes choses avec…

Non ?

Jamison continua de fouiller et il ne trouva plus rien. Il commençait à avoir vraiment faim. Parce qu'il avait beau ne rien faire de ses journées, ce qu'il mangeait n'était pas grand-chose. Sa mère n'avait jamais eu le luxe de remplir énormément leurs placards. D'autant plus depuis que son père était mort.

Elle avait dû devenir infirmière et n'avait plus pu s'occuper des poules et de leur seule vache. Ils avaient dû vendre cette dernière… Tout ça aurait pu devenir une belle histoire de _Jack et le Haricot Magique_ si seulement…

Au lieu de ça, il était juste là à déplacer sa chaise dans l'espoir de trouver quelque chose à manger. Mais ne trouvant rien, il chercha ailleurs…

Il fouilla chaque recoin de la cuisine mais il ne restait pas grand-chose. Pas des choses qu'il aurait mangées… Et lorsqu'il sortit, il vit qu'il n'y avait rien d'autres.

À part les œufs des poules, bien sûr.

Il se rappelait de ce que sa mère lui avait dit : « Ne sort pas. Quelqu'un viendra s'occuper de toi. » Est-ce qu'être dans les abords de leur petite ferme était déjà considéré comme « sortir » ?

Il se précipita à l'intérieur, ne voulant pas attrister sa mère. Il se demandait où elle était d'ailleurs…

Il s'assit devant la porte et il attendit…

µµµ

Des bruits étranges firent sursauter Jamison. Il se redressa d'un coup et tenta de se mettre debout. Il ne voyait pas grand-chose dans le noir et sa mère lui interdisait toujours de jouer avec les allumettes. Pour cause ? La dernière fois, il s'était brûlé la main à force de regarder la flamme lécher le petit bâton.

Sa mère n'était pas là… Peut-être qu'il pouvait craquer une allumette ?

Ça lui dirait ce qu'était ce bruit qui n'arrêtait pas !

Il tituba un peu pour rejoindre le tiroir où sa mère rangeait les allumettes et il fouilla à tâtons pour trouver la boîte. Il en sortit une qu'il enflamma. Les yeux brillants, il regarda la flammèche s'étendre. Puis il baissa le regard pour scruter le sol où il entendait ces bruits répétitifs…

Il perçut quelque chose. Deux petites billes jaunes. Il se figea.

Puis il y eut d'autres petites billes. Des dizaines.

\- Bonjour ? Fit-il.

Il se fit fixer en retour.

\- Je m'appelle Jamison !

La chose avança dans la lumière et il vit un rat.

Une ratte. Avec une dizaine de bébés tout blottis l'un contre l'autre alors qu'ils la suivaient.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? Sourit-il.

La ratte montra les dents et se précipita vers une armoire pour y grimper. Elle attrapa de la viande crue, un peu passée à présent, que Jamison n'avait pas su manger. Et, traînant le morceau derrière elle, s'enfuit vers la cave.

Était-ce ça les « sales bêtes » que sa mère ne voulait pas qu'il approche ?

Il poussa un gémissement lorsque le feu lécha ses doigts et il fit tomber l'allumette. Il en attrapa une nouvelle qu'il craqua.

\- Attendez !

Il se précipita à leur suite, marchant sur l'autre bâtonnet. Il gémit de douleur et avança en claudiquant.

\- Attendez. Souffla-t-il en ouvrant la porte de la cave.

Ils étaient passés par un trou.

Ses petits doigts fouillèrent le vide comme sa mère le faisait si souvent et il cogna par mégarde l'interrupteur. Il se retrouva alors aveuglé et il agita les bras, le faisant tomber dans les escaliers. Il poussa des cris et des gémissements, écrasa l'allumette et regarda la ratte qui le fixait aussi. Ses larmes coulaient de ses yeux.

L'animale s'approcha de lui, le reniflant avec prudence. Peut-être était la détresse qu'elle sentait en lui ? Toujours était-il qu'elle ne l'attaqua pas et le laissa là. Un des petits rats attaqua la viande et rejeta le bout vers Jamison. Il leva les yeux vers le raton et se redressa juste assez pour ramper.

Il se souvenait du goût affreux de la viande quand il l'avait tentée mais il se sentait si seul…

Il prit le morceau de viande et le jeta dans sa bouche, l'avalant d'un coup. La ratte le fixa de plus belle, ses petits yeux brillants. Il resta sur le sol et il attendit. Il avait attendu sa mère pendant dix jours, il pouvait attendre une gentille ratte pendant au moins aussi longtemps…

Il se sentait désespérément seul…

µµµ

Les années passèrent et le Choléra s'évapora petit à petit. Certains souffraient encore mais ce n'était plus une chose courante. On ne devait plus redouter que des milliers de personnes s'effondrent.

La vie reprenait son cours à Pipe Creek et dans ses environs.

La population reprenait le pas sur les habitations et il devenait urgent de trouver des maisons. C'est ainsi qu'on retrouva la vieille maison des Fawkes.

Par un triste matin de Mai, un homme entra dans la maison pour voir ce qu'il fallait faire pour la remettre en ordre. Trois collègues étaient là pour l'aider, œuvrant sur l'extérieur pendant qu'il entrait. Il passa en revue le salon, la cuisine et les chambres. Il nota qu'il y avait des murs à fortifier, des tentures à ajouter et des planches à changer. Puis il descendit à la cave…

Il tenta d'allumer et, bien sûr, il n'y avait plus rien.

Heureusement, il avait une lanterne qu'il alluma avant de descendre. L'odeur était épouvantable ici… il se boucha le nez et descendit les marches.

Seulement pour se figer.

Il y avait là un enfant. Il avait peut-être dix ans. Peut-être plus ? Il était grand mais si maigre. Et il était au milieu de rats ! Ils mangeaient ce qui semblait être… le cadavre d'un chien ?

Ni une, ni deux, l'homme s'élança sur le garçon et le groupe de rats. Ils feulèrent de concert et les rongeurs se jetèrent sur lui. L'homme tomba et donna des coups de pieds pour se dégager. Il enfonça son coude dans le visage de l'enfant qui saigna de la bouche et du nez, levant son regard vers l'individu qui s'enfuyait vers l'étage.

\- Dératisez ! Hurla-t-il.

L'enfant siffla de hargne puis il se tourna vers les animaux pour les prendre dans ses bras. Ils lui léchèrent le visage alors que du bruit à l'étage annonçait que les portes et les fenêtres claquaient.

Le garçon leva les yeux vers le plafond, écoutant avec inquiétude.

Ça faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait plus communiqué avec des Humains et tout ça lui faisait bizarre. Que faisaient-ils ici ? Pourquoi il avait essayé de les attaquer ? Et qu'est-ce que c'était que cette odeur ?

Il entendit les rats s'exciter et tourna la tête vers eux. Il y avait un grand danger !

Ils se dirigèrent vers les escaliers mais étaient craintifs. Il y avait des Humains là-haut. Un rat siffla et s'élança vers la porte en premier, forçant la colonie, enfant compris, à la suivre.

Bien vite, ils réalisèrent que tout était fermé et que deux yeux les fixaient depuis la liberté. Le garçon retroussait le nez alors que certains rats s'affaiblissaient à côté de lui.

Ils devaient sortir !

Alors que son souffle s'accélérait, il commençait à avoir un peu de mal à respirer. Il échangea un regard avec un des rats. Depuis le temps, c'était lui leur chef et il ne pouvait même pas les sauver.

Il poussa un hurlement et se précipita vers une porte, l'enfonçant de toutes ses forces.

Elle céda dans un grand bruit… Les rats survivant se précipitèrent vers la liberté et l'enfant, lui, courut rechercher les agonisants et les cadavres. Les bras chargés, il courut, poursuivit par l'homme qui essayait de lui mettre la main dessus en beuglant. Il ne comprenait même pas ce qu'il disait. En avait-il seulement envie ?

µµµ

Les années passèrent et passèrent…

Personne n'avait oublié cet enfant retrouvé dans une cave alors qu'il n'était encore qu'un enfant. Et comment auraient-ils pu seulement l'oublier alors qu'il continuait de rôder autour de la ville ? Seul ou avec ses rats. Vagabonds et voleurs, ils étaient devenus une nuisance pour la Cité.

Rare étaient ceux qui pensaient que ce n'était qu'un pauvre enfant des rues, qu'il fallait lui laisser passer tout ça…

Le temps avait eu de l'effet sur son corps. Il était grand, il était maigre et son sourire était effrayant. Ses cheveux tombaient par poignée et sa peau avait un aspect étrange. Il ne parlait pas ! Et quand il parlait ? C'était encore pire parce qu'il était non seulement bavard mais stupide.

Il était devenu un ennemi. Une malédiction.

Il faisait peur. On le détestait.

Les rares fois où il venait dans les parages, on lui jetait la pierre. On le chassait et on faisait son possible pour qu'il ne revienne pas.

Il était comme une mauvaise herbe. Rien ne l'arrêtait.

Il ressurgissait toujours…

Un soir, William Smith, un futur trentenaire, rassembla des hommes… Quatorze, de quinze à quarante ans, se présentèrent aux abords des champs où on le voyait souvent. La ferme des Seventysix, une famille assez riche qui laissait toujours des déchets pour cette crapule…

Ils avaient des fourches, des couteaux, des bouts de bois…

William vit l'enfant qui était maintenant un jeune homme. Il dormait dans le champ. Il vit signe à ses camarades et ils s'empressèrent de se disperser sur le champ, ne lui offrant pas la moindre échappatoire.

L'investigateur se précipita alors vers le jeune homme. Il traversa une forêt de rats qui l'attaquèrent et il donna des coups de pieds avant d'attraper le jeune homme qu'il frappa de son bâton.

µµµ

Lorsqu'il se réveilla pour la troisième fois, tout le corps du jeune homme lui faisait cruellement mal. Il s'était fait tabassé tellement de fois qu'il ne sentait plus son bras ni sa jambe.

Il s'était évanouit sous les assauts et sous les coups visant à le faire taire. Il n'était pas question d'ameuter les Seventysix !

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait de son cadavre ?

Cadavre ?

Le jeune homme tenta de bouger le bout de ses doigts.

Aucune réponse.

Un seul de ses yeux parfait à s'ouvrir et il se figea d'horreur. Il baignait dans son sang. Il n'avait plus de bras et de jambe !

\- On peut pas se débarrasser de lui comme ça ! Protesta un autre en jetant quelque chose dans la mangeoire des cochons.

Un… C'était un bras ? Son bras ?

Il était figé d'effroi et de douleur. Ses forces l'abandonnaient en même temps que son sang…

\- Les Seventysix l'aiment bien… Et si on leur faisait un petit cadeau ? Sourit William.

Il sortit un couteau déjà imbibé de sang.

\- Allez chercher de la paille ! Ramenez-moi de la corde… On va faire un bel épouvantail.

Le jeune homme cherchait la force de supplier. De leur dire d'arrêter. Qu'il n'avait rien fait. Mais il n'en était plus capable.

Lorsque le couteau entra dans son ventre pour l'ouvrir et lui ôter les entrailles, il parvint néanmoins à pousser un cri.

Ça ne les arrêta pas…

Au point où ils en étaient…


	13. Chapitre 12 : Vous y croyez vous?

\- Et l'histoire aurait dû s'arrêter là. Mais jamais son corps ne pourrit. Jamais aucun animal ne chercha à le dévorer. Et il demeura là, dans les champs des Seventysix. Toutes les nuits, la famille entendait des gémissements. Des cris, des suppliques… Et lorsqu'ils sortaient à la recherche de cette personne pour la sauver… Ils ne trouvaient rien. Ils ont rapidement quitté la ferme et ont juré de ne plus jamais y mettre les pieds.

Ni Jack, ni Mako n'étaient capable de dire quoi que ce soit.

Ils auraient pu ne pas y croire s'il n'y avait pas des choses criantes de vérités. Seventysix. L'épouvantail. Mais s'ils acceptaient ça, ils ne devaient reconnaître que Junkrat était mort depuis un siècle…

Ce n'était pas logique. Ce n'était pas croyable.

Mako regarda son employeur. Est-ce qu'il était prêt à mettre toute logique de côté pour ouvrir les bras à cette vérité ? Lui, il avait envie d'y croire. Parce que ça voulait dire que Junkrat était vraiment quelque part. Il l'avait peut-être fui en jouant le mort, mais il était là, en vie. Ou… pas mort ?

Il ne savait plus exactement.

\- Pourquoi vous vouliez savoir ça, au fait ? Demanda-t-il. Je peux peut-être vous aider. Des recherches ?

Il souriait gentiment.

Jack et Mako se regardèrent rapidement. Ils ne pouvaient pas dire qu'ils avaient recueillis Junkrat…

\- Beaucoup de gens aiment les légendes de Pipe Creek. Nous en avons beaucoup. Dit l'archiviste.

À son regard, il aimait beaucoup ça. Fasciné des mythes et légendes, il avait sans doute terminé ici parce qu'il n'avait pas d'autres choix s'il voulait manger. Et là, il listait les Légendes d'ici. La Sorcière, les bruits dans les arbres, les invasions de mouches, le Loup-Garou, et ainsi de suite.

Tellement de choses qu'on se demandait ce qui avait pu se passer à Pipe Creek pour qu'ils aient autant de légendes. Est-ce qu'ils s'ennuyaient ou est-ce qu'ils vivaient juste sur un immense cimetière indien ?

\- Non, merci beaucoup. Dit Jack avec un sourire crispé.

Cette histoire lui donnait des sueurs froides…

\- Nous allons y aller. Merci beaucoup. Répéta-t-il.

Mako hocha brièvement la tête et il suivit son employeur qui sortait de la salle des archives. Ils marchèrent en silence, ce que l'homme à tout faire bénit, alors qu'ils allaient vers la voiture.

Ils se demandaient encore que faire…

Que penser…

µµµ

En toute logique, Mako n'avait pas parlé de ce qu'ils avaient découvert à sa nièce. Mais lorsque la nuit arriva, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder par la fenêtre. Il guettait le champ en espérant voir Junkrat surgir.

Il essayait encore de comprendre.

Il ne savait plus où était le vrai du faux. S'il dormait ? Peut-être que tout était faux. Peut-être qu'en fait, il n'était jamais arrivé dans cette ferme ?

Il termina de faire la vaisselle et il se tourna vers Hana qui s'étirait.

\- Devoirs ?

\- Finis. Je vais dans ma chambre un peu.

Elle lui lança un sourire.

Il hésita et soupira avant de se tourner vers elle.

\- Tu as fait un nouveau robot ?

\- Oui. Je vais te le montrer !

Elle sourit et fila dans sa chambre pour récupérer une sorte de robot bombé avec de petites jambes. Elle le lui montra. Comment il fonctionnait… Mako s'assit sur la chaise et regarda tout cela avec un intérêt selon à moitié feint. Elle rayonnait de joie. Il était content de s'intéresser à sa nièce parce qu'elle resplendissait.

Ils restèrent un moment ensemble à partager, elle pépiait, puis ils se séparèrent. Elle alla se coucher pour lire encore un peu, et peut-être travailler à ses robots, et il resta dans le salon.

Il s'approcha du lit et passa ses doigts sur les armatures. Il grogna contre lui-même et il se dirigea vers la fenêtre. Il les ouvrit et ne put retenir un long soupir.

\- Junkrat…

Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure.

\- … Si tu es là…

Il baissa les yeux.

\- … Reviens à la maison…

µµµ

Même s'ils vivaient chacun de leur côté, Wilhelm et Jack se voyaient souvent. Ils avaient même décidé de prendre le repas ensemble. L'occasion de goûter le délicieux hachis Parmentier aux carottes de l'aîné. Ils avaient pu manger en buvant un peu de vin, et du jus de pomme pour Fareeha.

Ils avaient beaucoup rit.

Ils étaient encore amusés lorsqu'ils entendirent qu'on sonnait à la porte.

\- Ça doit être Mako. Dit Jack.

\- J'y vais.

Ana sourit et but une gorgée de vin avant de se lever et de partir vers la porte d'entrée. Elle fut extrêmement surprise, cela dit, de ne pas trouver l'homme enrobé sur le seuil. Au contraire, c'était un individu en manteau, la capuche tirée sur son crâne à cause de l'humidité ambiante.

\- Bonjour ?

\- Bonsoir. Gabriel Reyes. Je suis un ami de Jack. Dit-il. Je peux le voir ?

\- Bien sûr. Venez.

Elle l'invita à l'intérieur et ils se dirigèrent vers le salon.

\- Il est tard. Remarqua-t-elle néanmoins.

\- Plutôt mais je comptais venir aider Jack demain alors comme j'étais dans les environs, je me suis dit que ce serait plus simple…

Il sourit.

Ana hocha la tête alors qu'ils arrivaient dans la pièce. Jack manqua de s'étouffer avec sa gorgée de vin.

\- Gabe !

\- Bonsoir !

Il agita la main en souriant.

\- Il vient pour aider demain. Expliqua la femme. Et il reste le soir pour être là de bon matin.

\- Ah ? Euh… oui. Oui…

Il avala sa salive. Il rit et voulut mettre tout ça sur le compte de l'alcool mais il avait déjà bu plus que ça…

\- On peut… On va… Merci Gabe.

\- Ça va aller ? Demanda Wilhelm. Tu as une chambre d'ami ?

\- Oui, oui…

Il hocha la tête.

\- Je vais l'y emmener d'ailleurs. C'est mieux, je pense ?

Son frère sourit et lui donna un coup dans le dos.

\- Amusez-vous bien. Merci de venir nous aider Gabriel !

\- De rien.

Il lui lança un rictus joyeux puis il se tourna pour suivre le blondinet. Ils traversèrent le couloir après que Jack eut dit au revoir à tout le monde et fait la bise à sa nièce. Il rejoignit sa partie de la maison et lorsqu'il eut fermé derrière Gabriel, il verrouilla de sa main tremblante.

Jamais son demi-frère ne devait savoir que…

Il ferma les yeux en sentant des bras forts autour de lui. Son cœur s'arrêta de battre une fraction de seconde, son souffle se coupa et il abaissa ses paupières pour soupirer doucement, appréciant les lèvres qui venaient dévorer son cou.

Il n'avait jamais ressenti ça.

Et pourtant, il n'était pas en reste niveau conquête. Il n'était pas moche et était même plutôt l'inverse. Les conquêtes avaient été nombreuses qu'elles soient longues ou très courtes… Mais Gabriel…

Il eut un frisson paniqué en pensant qu'il était peut-être gay tout ce temps…

\- Pourquoi tu es venu ? Chuchota-t-il.

\- Tu me manquais. Répondit l'autre, remontant ses lèvres jusqu'à son oreille.

\- Arrête. Supplia-t-il.

Les doigts se glissèrent sous sa chemise.

\- C'est un vrai arrête ? Demanda Gabriel avant de mordiller son oreille.

\- Oui.

Reyes le lâcha et se recula. Le blondinet soupira doucement et rajusta ses vêtements.

\- Mon frère n'est pas loin. Dit-il.

Il se tourna vers lui.

\- Et je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi tu t'es embêté à venir. Il n'y a rien à faire demain…

\- J'ai vu ta ferme, il y a toujours à faire. Pour les chevaux, les moutons, les vaches…

\- Ce n'est pas faux. Mais Wilhelm et Mako sont là. Et tu n'as jamais vu Ana travailler. Ajouta-t-il avec un rire nerveux.

Le visage de Gabriel se ferma un peu.

\- Oh. Souffla-t-il. Je suis désolé. Je n'avais pas réalisé que je te gênais.

Jack entendit des reproches dans sa voix et il se mordit la lèvre avant de lâcher froidement :

\- Ne la joue pas comme ça, Gabriel. Tu viens chez m…

\- Je suis sérieux. Je n'avais pas réalisé que tout ça pouvait être une gêne pour toi. Si j'avais su, je n'aurais pas fait cette erreur.

Le blondinet se frotta la nuque.

\- Pardon.

\- Pardon aussi.

\- Je n'ai jamais fait ça. Et je ne peux pas dire à ma famille que je suis…

Il secoua la tête.

\- Tu veux que je parte ?

Jack baissa les yeux. Depuis qu'ils s'étaient embrassés dans le foin, il ne faisait que penser à lui. Il n'avait qu'une envie : qu'il le touche.

\- Je viendrais demain pour qu'on reste _incognito._ Dit Gabriel, compréhensif.

Il tendit la main vers la porte et l'autre se colla contre celle-ci, sans même le regarder.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- Je ne vais pas te laisser repartir comme ça. Surtout pas après le chemin que tu as fait.

\- Ça ne me gêne pas, Jack. Je ne veux pas te mettre mal à l'aise.

\- Ça ira. Dit-il.

Il leva les yeux vers lui.

\- Je veux être avec toi. Reste avec moi, s'il te plaît.

Gabriel ne put retenir un sourire et il se pencha sur lui pour lui voler un baiser délicat.

\- Je vais rester mais je ne te toucherais pas.

Jack secoua la tête.

\- Touche-moi.

Il lui prit les mains pour les glisser sous son haut, le regard emplit de désir.

\- Ta peau est douce.

Gabriel sourit puis l'embrassa derechef, découvrant ses muscles robustes et forts. Il aimait comme ils roulaient sous ses doigts.

\- Ta peau est douce aussi. Lui assura-t-il.

Jack l'embrassa, profitant de ses mains…

µµµ

\- S'il vous plaît… Sanglota une voix. Je vous en prie. Quelqu'un. Je n'ai rien fait… Je vous en prie…

Gabriel regardait Jack, torse-nu, assoupi tout contre lui lorsqu'il entendit ces suppliques. Il enfuit ses doigts dans les cheveux blonds et se redressa sur le coude.

\- Je vous en prie…

Les hoquets ne cessaient, avec des reniflements.

La voix était faible.

Gabriel posa un baiser sur le front de Jack qui se rapprocha légèrement de lui dans son sommeil.

\- Je reviens. Lui jura-t-il à l'oreille.

Il se dégagea doucement et entendit un son doux et étrange.

\- … Br… i… el…

Est-ce qu'il l'appelait dans son sommeil ?

Gabriel sentit son cœur chaud dans sa poitrine puis il quitta la maison et suivit la voix qui appelait.

Au beau milieu d'un champ, il trouva un épouvantail emplit de paille, un bras et une jambe en moins, un masque tiré sur son visage…

\- Je vous en prie… Sanglota-t-il. Il m'a appelé…


	14. Chapitre 13 : Coups et éclairs

_Crac. BOOM._

Hana se réveilla en sursaut. La petite maison trembla fortement et elle ouvrit les tentures de ses doigts tremblants. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent en voyant les éclairs et le vent donner l'impression que des Dragons luttaient dans les nuages…

Elle referma brusquement les rideaux et se précipita vers le salon où son oncle dormait dans le lit fait par Junkrat.

\- Tonton ! Fit-elle en venant vers lui.

Il grogna en se tournant, le sommier grinçant sous son poids. Il savait qu'Hana avait peur de l'orage… D'aussi loin qu'il se souvenait, c'était toujours comme ça. Moana, sa sœur, lui en parlait souvent il y avait quelques années…

Il ne dit rien mais se recula sur ce lit qu'il ne pouvait jeter dehors et il ouvrit le lit. La jeune fille vint se blottir contre lui en écoutant l'orage. Jamais elle n'en avait connu des aussi effroyables. C'était comme si des titans s'affrontaient. Comme si des créatures venues d'un autre temps qui s'entrechoquaient.

Elle se blottit tout contre lui.

Il lui frotta les cheveux, espérant que ça l'apaiserait. Il leva les yeux vers la fenêtre. Ça ne se calmait pas mais il espérait que ce serait bientôt fini. Et pas seulement pour sa nièce. Les cochons hurlaient dehors, les poules aussi… Est-ce qu'il était censé sortir ?

Il caressa les cheveux d'Hana et entendit un violent grondement. Celui d'une bête qu'on blesse…

Les poules et les cochons furent encore plus expressifs. La pluie martelait rudement.

Il entendit une porte claquer. Il soupira et enroula sa nièce dans les couvertures.

\- Tout va bien. J'arrive.

Il lui caressa la tête derechef et il se leva pour sortir ensuite, refermant la porte derrière lui. Il était encore torse-nu et il voyait Jack avancé dans la drache diluvienne, le vent les fouettant. Ana l'accompagnait, une capuche tirée sur son crâne.

\- Mako ! Il n'y avait pas besoin ! Cria Jack.

Il avait l'air très tracassé et Mako haussa les épaules. Étant plus fort, et ayant tristement l'habitude, il alla directement s'occuper des cochons alors que Jack allait voir les poules. Ana vint le rejoindre lui. Les animaux étaient extrêmement paniqués. Ils ne cessaient de crier et ça semblait impossible de seulement les calmer…

Mako essayait de les caresser pour se faire mais les bêtes voulaient le mordre. Les cris qu'ils poussaient étaient insoutenables. D'autant plus que pour l'homme à tout faire. Ils ressemblaient…

À ceux qu'ils faisaient en voyant mourir leurs congénères à l'abattoir.

Il fit signe à Ana de rester à distance.

\- C'est normal ? Demanda-t-elle.

Il secoua la tête.

Pas juste pour de l'orage. Ils pouvaient avoir peur mais pas à ce point.

Il sortit de la porcherie et vit le ciel où les éclairs faisaient encore apparaître ses formes étranges. Il semblait que ce serait une nouvelle histoire à ajouter à celles de Pipe Creek.

\- Jack ?!

L'intéressé se détourna des poules qui le bectaient, le visage toujours aussi soucieux, les mains en sang…

\- Y a rien à faire !

\- Vous êtes sûrs ?

Il hocha la tête.

Le tonnerre gronda encore. Les couleurs se battirent et les ombres jouèrent une scène étrange…

Puis les animaux se calmèrent aussi brusquement qu'ils avaient commencés…

\- Mako ?

Il le regarda et jeta un coup d'œil à ses mains ruisselantes d'eau et de sang.

\- Vous auriez vu Gabriel ?

Il se serra les lèvres.

Il n'osait pas dire que Gabriel avait passé la soirée chez lui et qu'il l'avait touché comme… Oh, comme jamais. Bon, ça, ça devait rester secret mais il ne voulait pas dire où il avait passé la nuit. Il n'empêchait qu'après s'être endormi dans ses bras, il aurait supposé qu'il le verrait à son réveil.

Mais il n'en était rien…

Mako secoua la tête.

S'il en avait seulement quelque chose à faire des gens, il aurait su quoi lui dire. Ce n'était pas tant qu'il n'en avait rien à faire des gens qu'il ne savait vraiment pas comment s'y prendre avec eux…

\- Vous avez la main en sang. Dit-il enfin.

\- Merci.

Il se frotta les mains et les avant-bras sur son pantalon de pyjama. Il espérait que les poules n'avaient rien de dangereux. Le saignement s'arrêtait déjà mais ça picotait désagréablement…

À l'intérieur, son frère devait toujours s'occuper de Fareeha à cause de cette tempête effroyable. Mako aurait dû être avec Hana qui devait trembler dans les couvertures où il l'avait laissée…

Il devrait y retourner.

Il soupira d'ailleurs fortement avant de marcher vers sa petite maison.

\- Mako…

L'homme s'arrêta d'un seul coup alors qu'Ana repartait vers la maison, trempée de la tête aux pieds. Une douche semblait s'imposer…

\- Mako…

La voix était faible et venait de quelques mètres plus loin. Depuis le champ. Le corps frêle était appuyé contre un corps plus large.

\- Gabriel !

Jack se précipita vers eux. Bien plus rapide que Mako qui courait aussi vite qu'il le pouvait. Ils étaient tous les deux dans un état plus qu'affreux. Les deux hommes n'échangèrent même pas un regard. Ils n'avaient pas le temps de se poser les mêmes questions. Le blondinet était inquiet pour l'homme qui faisait agir si étrangement son cœur ; Mako était trop occupé à prendre le jeune homme qu'il adorait dans ses bras.

\- Mako… J'ai entendu que tu m'appelais. Souffla-t-il.

Il avait l'air fatigué, il était dans un piteux état et l'homme dut récupérer les membres artificiels auprès de Gabriel.

\- Tu étais parti…

\- On m'avait pris. Murmura-t-il.

\- J'ai entendu des appels dans la nuit. Dit Gabriel. Je suis sorti et je l'ai trouvé.

Il retira sa veste à capuche pour la mettre à Jack, rabattant doucement le capuchon sur son visage alors que l'eau dégoulinait sur ses cheveux, cils, son nez…

\- Merci. Dit Mako.

Il resserra le corps maigrelet contre lui. Il y avait de nouveau du foin partout, du liquide noir suitant beaucoup plus et des coutures grossières… un de ses yeux se voyait, derechef, fermé.

Il marcha, sans plus attendre, vers l'intérieur.

Hana renifla et se redressa dans le lit.

\- Tonton ?

\- Poupée ! Fit Junkrat, bien qu'épuisé.

\- Junk' !

Elle bondit hors du lit et se précipita vers eux et le serra contre elle. Elle était toujours paniquée mais si contente de le voir.

\- Tu n'étais pas mort ?!

\- Eh non !

Il rit puis toussa, relâchant une substance noire.

\- Va te coucher, Hana.

\- D'accord… L'orage est fini ?

Mako acquiesça alors que Junkrat était accroché au cou enrobé de l'homme, tout serré contre lui.

\- Je peux quand même dormir dans le fauteuil avec vous ? Dit-elle avec des yeux larmoyants.

L'homme hocha la tête derechef puis il emmena Junkrat dans la salle de bain, non sans avoir posé ses membres additionnels sur le sol près du lit artisanal.

Le jeune homme se pencha contre lui, appuyant son visage contre son épaule.

\- Tu m'aideras ? Chuchota-t-il.

Il avait l'air vraiment épuisé. Mako lui caressa les cheveux doucement.

\- Qui t'a emmené ?

\- J'sais pas…

Il resserra sa main sur son cou.

L'homme l'aida à se déshabiller. Comme il ne pouvait pas aller dans la douche avec sa jambe en métal, il y avait un tabouret en plastique. Mako le déshabilla prudemment et l'installa sur ledit tabouret avant d'allumer l'arrivée d'eau. Elle était agréablement chaude, juste ce qu'il fallait après la pluie froide…

\- Tu… veux venir pour m'aider ? Fit Junkrat, un sourire timide, presqu'édenté.

Mako lui caressa la joue.

Il retira ses vêtements, ne gardant qu'un caleçon. Il rentra dans la cabine, ce qui ne laissait plus beaucoup de place. Lui aussi, il avait besoin d'une bonne douche chaude. Et il était content, tellement content de le voir là.

Junkrat tira doucement sur lui pour le pencher vers lui, ses doigts sales glissant dans ses cheveux blanchis par le temps et les maladies. Il se redressa autant que son dos le lui permettait. Il baissa un peu les paupières, leurs lèvres s'effleurant. Mako se pencha sur lui. Il captura ses lèvres entre les siennes.

µµµ

Les bras chargés de bandages, Jesse se précipita dans la salle aux odeurs vaporeuses. Hanzo était penché au-dessus d'une bassine remplie d'eau à l'odeur épicée. Ses longs cheveux retombaient le long de son épaule.

\- Retire ton haut. Dit-il.

Elle hoqueta mais défit le ruban à sa taille puis poussa les pans noirs de sa tenue. Du sang coulait de trois imposantes marques sur son flanc. Jesse lui appliqua un linge chaud sur les plaies et elle poussa un gémissement lorsque le liquide entra dans la chair. Il posa un baiser sur son front.

\- Ça va aller.

\- Ne me la fais pas ! Je saaaaaaaah !

Elle se mordit violemment la lèvre inférieure lorsque la douleur grandit à cause des essences. La sueur roulait sur son front et elle avait juste envie que ça s'arrête. Mais les plantes étaient ajoutées dans la chair pour assainir et c'était comme un million d'épines chauffées à blanc en elle.

\- Ça va aller.

Elle enfonça ses ongles dans la cuisse de Jesse. Il la serra contre lui en lui caressant les cheveux. Son autre main tentait d'assainir la blessure.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ? Questionna-t-il. Hayseed est libéré…

Elle souffla fort.

Il passa ses doigts sur son visage devenu blême. Puis il posa ses lèvres contre sa joue.

\- Je sais. Et on ne peut rien contre lui… Soupira-t-elle.

Elle redressa le visage et le fixa.

\- Alors… On va se débarrasser de Mako. Décréta-t-elle.


	15. Chapitre 14: Douche, second clap

Les mains de Jack, encore blessées, tiraient Gabriel à l'intérieur. La pluie tombait sur lui à présent et il n'aimait pas ça parce qu'elle était vraiment gelée. Il ne lui avait donné son manteau que depuis une minute et, déjà, il était dégoulinant. Et, pourtant, il avait de longs cheveux, actuellement détachés.

\- J'étais inquiet. Lui dit-il en l'emmenant à l'extérieur.

\- Tu n'aurais pas dû sortir par un tel temps.

\- Les animaux avaient besoin de nous. Nous n'avons pas pu voir le champ mais il semble que nous n'aurions pu faire.

Jack soupira.

\- Si je n'aurais pas dû être dehors, tu n'aurais pas dû être dehors non plus.

\- J'avais entendu Jamison.

Jack s'arrêta sur le parquet.

L'eau tombait le long de ses cheveux, roulait sur son nez et s'écrasait sur le sol avec un impact qui semblait lourd…

\- Jamison Fawkes…

\- Oui.

\- Mort en mille huit cent nonante quelque chose… N'est-ce pas ?

Il se tourna vers Gabriel.

\- Tu as entendu parler de cette histoire ? On dit que c'est une légende urbaine, qu'il n'existe même pas.

\- C'est vrai que cette histoire fait fureur.

\- Et toi ?

Jack le fixa dans les yeux.

\- Tu sais que c'est lui ou tu as donné son nom parce que… ça te faisait penser à cette histoire ? Peut-être que c'est juste ça… On a reproduit. Comme pour le Zodiaque. Comme pour… tellement de gens.

Il ne cillait pas. Il ordonnait muettement « dis-moi la vérité ».

\- Tu pourrais y croire ?

\- Est-ce que je _dois_ y croire ?

\- Oui.

Le souffle de Jack se brisa.

\- Oui ?

\- Je sais que ça a l'air fou. Mais c'est vrai.

\- Comment ?

\- En implorant la Mort, à ce qu'on dit.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que ce n'était pas juste.

\- Et pourquoi la Mort l'aurait gardé… ni mort, ni vivant ?

\- Pourquoi la Mort prend des enfants ? Pourquoi la mort épargne des personnes qui auraient dû mourir ? Pourquoi tu es en vie malgré l'accident de voiture ?

Jack s'approcha et lui prit le visage entre ses mains.

\- Grâce à toi.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai voulu tourner le volant ? Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai vu les voitures arriver en face alors que tout ce que je voulais voir, c'était toi ?

Le cœur de Jack rata un battement puis il sourit doucement.

\- Pourquoi pas ? Chuchota-t-il. Tu voulais me protéger.

\- Oui.

Gabriel se pencha sur lui et effleura ses lèvres des siennes.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin d'être protégé.

Il caressa ses joues.

\- Désolé. Souffla Gabriel.

\- Ça ne veut pas dire que je ne pense pas que je ne veux pas que tu me protèges.

Son sourire était un peu taquin et l'autre le prit dans ses bras avant de le soulever.

\- Alors pour te protéger, je dois t'emmener à la douche ! Dit-il. Et ça tombe bien, je sais où elle est.

Il lui fit un clin d'œil avant de l'emmener à l'étage. Le blondinet passa ses bras autour de lui, se laissant transporter.

\- Il n'empêche… Souffla-t-il.

\- Quoi ?

\- C'est complètement dingue. Une personne survit à la mort ? Je veux dire… ce que tu as fait… Ce n'est pas pareil !

\- Tu penses ?

\- Il est mort il y a cent ans !

Jack ne pouvait simplement pas y croire. Qu'est-ce qui était vrai ? Qu'est-ce qui était faux ?

Son compagnon poussa la porte de la salle de bain et l'emmena avec lui vers la sortie de bain.

\- On n'explique pas ce qu'il se passe à Pipe Creek.

\- Et toi… tu es…

Jack sourit en approchant son front du sien. Gabriel ferma les yeux puis sourit à son tour.

\- Dingue de toi. Douche ou bain ?

Il hésita et glissa ses doigts sur sa chemise humide pour défaire deux boutons.

\- Douche ?

Il fit sauter un troisième bouton. Il se pencha à son oreille.

\- Sois très doux.

Gabriel ne put retenir un étrange rictus de joie. Il embrassa sa peau mouillée et le posa sur le sol pour lui ôter la chemise. Puis son haut de pyjama afin de poser un baiser sur son pectoral droit. Puis le gauche. Il se recula ensuite.

\- Ils doivent adorer ça. Railla-t-il gentiment.

\- Ça ?

Jack secoua la tête.

\- Ferme les yeux.

Gabriel s'exécuta et il sentit des lèvres contre les siennes. Il entendit des vêtements tomber, des pas sur le sol puis…

\- Ouvre les yeux.

Son compagnon s'était reculé. Il était appuyé contre la porte de la cabine de douche. Le pommeau était tenu d'une telle façon que son intimité était cachée mais pas la toison dorée qui l'entourait, ni ses muscles saillants ou le galbe ferme de ses cuisses. Les miroirs étaient placés et arrangés de telles façons qu'on pouvait voir ses fesses sans efforts.

Et il était langoureux contre sa douche.

Son regard était mutin, ses joues un peu rouges.

Gabriel s'approcha de lui.

\- Tu dois faire décoller la vente de magasine.

Jack baissa les yeux, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

\- Je vais être jaloux.

\- Tu m'as. Répondit-il.

Gabriel lui prit le pommeau des mains et l'accrocha à sa place.

Il l'embrassa et jeta le reste de ses vêtements au sol avant de le pousser dans la cabine qu'il ferma derrière lui.

\- Tu es sûr de toi ? Souffla-t-il.

Jack acquiesça en passant ses bras autour de ses épaules. Il savait ce qu'il voulait faire. Il en avait souvent entendu parler. Mais il ne savait pas ce qu'il allait faire pour autant. Il le désirait et il le redoutait.

\- Tout à l'heure, tu semblais le vouloir.

\- Je le veux. Ça ne veut pas dire que tu le veux.

\- Je le veux… Mais je n'ai jamais fait ça.

\- Moi non plus.

\- Avec un homme ? Demanda Jack en tâtonnant pour ouvrir l'arrivée d'eau.

\- Jamais, jamais…

\- Toi ? Mais tu es si…

Le blondinet caressa son torse caramel avec des poils qui venaient s'enrouler autour de ses doigts.

\- Mais personne n'a jamais voulu de moi. J'ai souvent cru que l'occasion se présentait mais je me rendais compte que ce n'était pas _moi_ qu'ils voulaient.

\- Je te veux. Toi.

Gabriel effleura sa joue de ses doigts.

\- Tu ne me connais pas.

\- Je…

Jack se passa la langue sur les lèvres. Une langue qui faisait envie à Gabriel alors que l'eau les martelait.

\- Je ne t'oblige à rien. Je suis un étranger. On se connaît depuis deux semaines.

\- Si tu savais le nombre de filles avec qui ça n'a duré qu'une journée. Que quelques heures… Je couchais avec elles. Et lorsque ça n'avait plus de sens à avoir… ça n'avait plus de sens.

Gabriel le colla contre les vitres, descendant une main pour souligner la rondeur légère de sa fesse.

\- Et tu veux que je devienne l'une de ses histoires courtes ?

\- Je veux que tu restes. Je veux que tu comptes.

Ses doigts tremblèrent contre son dos.

\- Je veux être à toi. Je veux que tu me prennes. Que tu me possèdes. Et que… tu viennes en moi.

Jack se sentait à la fois ridicule et… excité de lui parler comme ça. Il gémit lorsqu'un doigt effleura sa hampe et il se sentit durcir d'autant plus.

\- Sans… protection ?

Le blondinet acquiesça.

\- Vraiment ? Avec toutes tes conquêtes ? Dit-il, à peine taquin. Tu joues avec la mort.

\- C'est la première fois. Je te le jure. Je veux… Je…

Jack lui sourit tendrement, doucement, puis il se tourna et serra sa main sur le dessus de la cabine, écartant légèrement les jambes.

\- Si tu en as toujours envie. Souffla-t-il.

Gabriel vint se coller à lui, léchant la peau de son cou. Jack geignit en sentant l'érection rude contre ses fesses. Il en avait clairement envie… La langue descendit sur ses épaules et jusqu'à sa colonne vertébrale, continuant son chemin. L'eau chaude les frappait, l'excitation augmentait et le blondinet tentait de ne pas trop écraser son aine contre la paroi.

\- Est-ce que… tu veux que… je fasse quelque chose ? Souffla le mannequin en reculant ses fesses vers lui.

Gabriel eut une idée précise. Il lui prit doucement la main et la fit glisser sur sa propre intimité. Les parois de la douche réfléchissaient un peu. L'homme lui embrassa la gorge et son autre main massa ses fesses.

\- Je… ah… pensais… que c'était ta…

\- Mais j'ai beaucoup appris.

Il regarda Jack se caresser. Il supposait que ses gémissements étaient exagérés mais qu'est-ce qu'il durcissait contre ses fesses.

\- Et vu.

Jack recula derechef son bassin.

\- Je t'en prie. Chuchota-t-il.

Gabriel caressa son intimité de l'index et le blondinet appuya son front contre la paroi. Il se sentait enfiévré, gémissait pour lui mais… Mais il ne voulait pas jouir sans lui. Il voulait encore le supplier mais il sentit un pouce entrer en lui. Il gémit alors de douleur alors que des baisers se posaient sur son dos.

\- Je vais être doux. Jura son compagnon.

Jack geignit alors que la main de Gabriel caressait l'intérieur de ses cuisses. Il gémit de nouveau lorsqu'un autre doigt vint en lui. Il devait arrêter de se toucher sinon il allait venir. Il leva son autre main pour la presser contre le verre mais il remua son bassin contre lui. Il sentait sa dureté contre le haut de ses fesses.

Il avait mal, il ne pouvait pas le nier… Mais quand il sentait le corps de Gabriel contre lui. Lorsqu'il voyait son air gourmand dans la vitre. Quand il regardait ses cheveux retomber sur son dos musclé…

Un troisième doigt entra en lui et il gémit de douleur. Il sentit les doigts le titiller sur sa cuisse, son aine, venir effleurer sa hampe. Il ferma les yeux et redescendit sa main pour se toucher. Pour offrir ce cadeau à Gabriel qui embrassa sa gorge, puis le lobe de son oreille.

\- Tu es beau.

\- C'est mon métier. Rit-il difficilement.

\- Tu es magnifique. Au-delà de ton métier.

Jack poussa un cri lorsqu'un quatrième doigt entra en lui. Il resserra la paroi et continua d'aller et venir.

\- Et j'espère… que tu ne fais ça que pour moi.

Il suça la peau de son cou alors qu'il étirait doucement son intimité.

\- Viens. Supplia-t-il. Je ne fais ça… que pour toi. Je… Je te le jure.

Gabriel avait l'impression qu'il le forçait à souffler ses mots. Il embrassa la marque qu'il venait de faire. Mais il retira doucement ses doigts et lui prit la main pour la serrer contre la vitre, entremêlant leurs doigts. L'autre main saisit sa cuisse puis il s'enfonça en lui.

Jack poussa un cri parce qu'il était ouvert bien plus profondément mais qu'il se reculait néanmoins contre lui.

\- C'est… C'est toi ? Murmura-t-il, pressant son front contre leurs mains.

\- C'est moi.

\- Tu…

La buée opacifiait les vitres et il l'essuya d'une main tremblante.

\- … es bien ?

\- Je ne pourrais…

Il donna un coup de butoir profond en lui et Jack gémit de douleur, une seule légère plaisance y figurant.

\- … rêver mieux.

Il serra sa main contre lui et se déhancha en lui, le prenant à chaque fois plus profondément. Jack s'appuya contre lui en gémissant de plus belle. Il n'éprouvait pas de plaisir _physique_ mais il se sentait transporté. Parce qu'il avait franchi la barrière qui l'effrayait tant. Il s'était tant vu en train de se donner à Gabriel, ou de le prendre partout, dans toutes les positions… Et ça arrivait.

Puis il poussa un cri.

Le sursaut de plaisir qui l'avait frappé venait de faire trembler tout son corps.

\- O… Oh… Gabe… Couina-t-il. Je t'en prie.

Il l'avait senti aussi. La façon dont son corps s'était comprimé autour de lui. Et ce cri…

Il s'assura de toucher le même endroit et il pressa plus longuement en lui, devenant le maestro pour un chant si voluptueux. Il ne le touchait jamais de la même façon et Jack alternait entre les gémissements et grognements de plaisir. Il poussa même un autre cri.

\- Touche-moi. Gémit-il.

La main de Gabriel remonta sur son intimité et il s'enfonça plus fort et plus vite en lui. Jack haletait et tentait de resserrer leurs mains ensembles.

\- Tu… tu es à moi ? Lui demanda-t-il à l'oreille.

Le blondinet cria.

\- À jamais.

\- Pour toujours ? Questionna-t-il.

Il s'enfonça plus fort en lui et les doigts de Jack se resserrèrent sur la paroi, presqu'incapable de parler. Gabriel était si possessif, bestial. Son cœur ratait des battements et il était de plus en plus enivré. Il le sentait gonfler en lui.

Si c'était comme ça à chaque fois…

\- Pour l'éternité. Hoqueta Jack.

Les yeux de Gabriel pétillèrent et il pressa son corps contre le sien, regardant les morceaux de reflets. Les bouts de son visage. Il allait venir…

Il sourit en se sentant à deux doigts. Quand Jack viendrait…

\- Je t'aime. Hoqueta le blondinet, son corps se rendant en une myriade de frissons.

Les yeux de Gabriel s'écarquillèrent et il se retira brusquement, le lâchant complètement. Morrison tomba sur le sol en gémissant de douleur, appuyant son front sur la vitre, là où son extase ne s'était pas rependue.

\- G… Gabe ?

\- Je…

Jack se tourna vers lui péniblement. La substance chaude avait éclaté sur ses fesses, sur son dos… Et déjà, l'eau tiède de la douche les chassait.

\- Désolé… Je…

Gabriel s'agenouilla auprès de lui.

\- J'ai été surpris.

\- C'est trop tôt ? Murmura Jack.

\- Je t'aime depuis le premier instant.

Il pouvait bien se sentir ridicule. Il s'était passé quelque chose quand il avait vu Jack Morrison la première fois…

Jack passa ses bras autour de ses épaules et se tira doucement pour être plus proche de lui.

\- Je t'aime. Répéta Gabriel en embrassant sa joue, caressant ses cheveux blonds mouillés.


	16. Chapitre 15 : Aux lueurs du jour

Les paupières de Mako se soulevèrent et il était là. _Il_. Le doux visage de Junkrat. Il dormait… Et, bonne chose, il voyait son torse se lever et s'abaisser ; il sentait son souffle contre sa gorge. Il jeta un coup vers Hana qui était encore assoupie dans le fauteuil. Il passa sa large main dans les cheveux de son protégé.

Pourquoi est-ce qu'il l'avait embrassé ?

Hier…

Tout avait été si vite. Il savait qu'il appréciait énormément Junkrat. Il lui avait manqué ces deux derniers jours. Sa façon de remplir le silence… Il n'y avait que chez lui qu'il aimait ça. Son odeur. Son sourire. Ses petits plats…

Mais pourquoi l'avoir embrassé ?

Parce que Junkrat l'avait voulu ?

Dans ce cas… pourquoi voulait-il provoquer un baiser sur ses lèvres assoupies ? Il frotta doucement sa joue puis se redressa, s'éloignant de lui. Il sortit des couvertures et alla dans la salle de bain. Pour une fois, il ne prendrait pas de douche le matin, l'ayant prise avec son pas-petit blond.

Il lui restait alors à faire le petit-déjeuner.

Une bonne chose parce que l'odeur des toasts grillant doucement et de l'œuf commença à sortir les jeunes gens de leur sommeil.

Enfin… « jeune »… Il avait décidé d'accepter que Junkrat puisse être _techniquement_ deux fois plus âgé que lui…

Hana s'étira et sortit de son fauteuil pour le rejoindre et sautilla pour lui posa un baiser sur la joue. Il lui caressa la tête et elle fila dans le lit artisanal pour y grimper. Leur ami s'y réveillait en étirant son bras et son moignon. Il bailla sans la moindre élégance et roula dans le lit avant de se jeter sur Hana pour la serrer contre lui.

\- On est tellement content de te revoir Junk' ! Sourit-elle.

\- Tu devrais sécher l'école pour rester avec nous !

\- Non. Dit Mako.

\- Tu devrais aller à l'école et on se verra après et on passera plein de temps ensemble !

Elle rit face à cette rectification.

\- Promis ! Dit-elle. Tu pourras aider tonton !

\- Oui !

Il se pencha sur le lit pour attraper ses membres et les enfiler. Hana l'aida à ajuster celle qu'il avait fait elle-même. L'autre semblait être littéralement _fait_ pour lui.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait d'ailleurs, aujourd'hui ?

\- Vache.

À comprendre tant la laiterie à remettre en ordre que l'étable. Pendant ce temps, Reinhardt s'occuperait de la serre alors qu'Ana et Gabriel allaient épandre. Peut-être avec Jack. À moins qu'il décide d'aider Mako. Après avoir nourri les animaux, bien sûr.

Tout était encore un peu anarchique pour eux mais quand tout serait vraiment remis en état, ce serait déjà moins le cas…

Mako ne tarda à venir donner le petit-déjeuner. Ils se mettaient autour des assiettes gorgées d'œuf, toast et légumes de la veille lorsqu'ils entendirent des coups contre la porte. L'homme reposa sa fourchette en se jurant que si c'était un de ses employeurs, il mettrait les choses au clair.

Si c'était Gabriel, il lui enfoncerait son poing dans la trachée.

Si c'était Fareeha, il supposait que c'était pour venir chercher Hana et il ne dirait rien. Elle aurait même le droit à une assiette si elle le voulait.

Il se leva pour venir ouvrir et il découvrit une tête brune familière. Il fronça les sourcils.

\- Howdy !

\- Jesse !

Hana posa sa fourchette pour se précipiter vers l'entrée. Elle passa sous le bras de son oncle pour se lancer contre Jesse qui lui caressa les cheveux.

\- Viens voir la bonne nouvelle ! Dit-elle.

Il écrasa sa main sur un papillon dont les ailes voletaient contre le chambranle, faisant éclater les couleurs jaunes et rouges, puis il sourit.

\- Ouais !

Hana le traîna à sa suite dans le salon.

\- Junkie !

\- Salut, pote !

\- Hana a dit que t'étais _couic_.

\- Mais je le suis plus ! Sourit Junkrat.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé en fait ? Demanda Hana. Tu allais pas bien et on t'a emmené à l'hosto ?

Junkrat leva les yeux vers Mako alors que Jesse se laissait tomber dans le fauteuil. Il croisa les bras sur le dossier et posa son menton sur ses bras. L'homme à tout faire haussa les épaules.

\- C'est une super longue histoire ! Je te la raconterais quand tu reviendras de l'école. Parce que tu me connais !

\- Quand tu commences, on ne t'arrête plus. Sourit Hana. Donc tout à l'heure !

\- Promis !

Ils se sourirent et Jesse s'allongea dans le divan.

\- Tu dois promettre que tu ne pars plus !

\- Je le promets !

\- Parce que tu nous as fait peur… combien de fois ? Deux ?

Mako acquiesça.

\- J'ai des problèmes de santé. Des fois j'ai l'air mort mais… boom bébé, je suis en vie !

Jesse eut un rire.

\- C'est grave ? Demanda Hana.

Junkrat mélangea toute sa nourriture.

\- Tant qu'on ne m'enterre pas, ça va !

\- C'est ça la _longue histoire_ ? Dit-elle.

Il secoua la tête.

\- Mais comme ça, tu sais que tu dois pas t'inquiéter, Poupée !

\- Oukay !

Elle se leva et le prit derechef dans ses bras, lui mettant sa poitrine dans le visage.

\- Tu as cours aujourd'hui ? Demanda Jesse.

\- Ouip ! Je vais aller voir Fareeha et Monsieur Morrinhardt ! Ils m'emmènent à l'école. Quand je reviens, je vous aide avec le champ. Dit-elle en souriant.

Elle eut un tout petit soupir et s'étira. Il fallait qu'elle y aille… Elle se recula pour aller dans sa chambre.

\- Et toi, Jesse ? Appela-t-elle.

La porte était entrouverte alors qu'elle s'y changeait.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire ici ? Continua-t-elle.

Junkrat engloutissait le mélange étrange qu'il avait fait dans son assiette.

\- C'est Hanzo qui m'a fait dégager. Alors je viens vous aider !

\- C'est qui Hanzo ? Demanda-t-elle en enfilant son t-shirt

\- Oh ! Vous vous souvenez le canon que j'ai « kidnappé » ?

\- La super belle fille dans la boutique de Genji ?

\- Ouip ! On est ensemble ! Depuis super longtemps !

Elle sortit de la salle en se brossant les cheveux.

\- Oh, oh ! Vous êtes mariés ?

\- Hm… Oui ! C'est pas officiel-officiel mais on est mariés hein ! On travaille ensemble.

\- C'est quoi en fait ? Demanda Junkrat. Je vous ai vu vous disputer là-bas. On veut savoir, on veut savoir !

Mako grogna, il ne voulait surtout pas savoir.

\- Hanzo est herboriste. On soigne avec des plantes et des herbes ou d'autres décoctions du genre.

\- Cool ! Fit Hana avant de jeter la brosse dans sa chambre.

\- Oui !

Jesse sourit.

\- Travail. Dit Mako.

Il prit les assiettes vides pour les mettre dans l'évier.

\- Ouip !

Hana attrapa son sac à côté de son lit puis elle se précipita vers la porte qu'elle ouvrit. Ce qui surprit grandement la personne qui se trouvait juste devant l'entrée. Une chevelure verte vibrante.

\- Genji ! On parlait justement de vous !

\- En bien, j'espère !

\- Nop. Fit Jesse.

Ils se lancèrent un regard puis Genji sourit.

\- J'étais venu voir comment ça se passait avec le bras de Junkrat. Si tout va bien.

\- Oh !

Mako fronça les sourcils.

Il était hors de question de le laisser seul… Ce n'était pas qu'il n'avait pas confiance en Genji…

\- Jesse, occupe-toi de l'étable. Ordonna-t-il.

\- D'acc'.

Il inclina doucement son chapeau, Genji retint un rire qui sortit en pouffement, puis sortit de la maison. Il accompagna alors Hana jusqu'à la maison des propriétaires, laquelle agita la main pour leurs dire au revoir.

Mako s'assit sur une chaise et fixa Genji qui s'approcha du bras.

\- Si vous manquez de mains d'œuvres, on peut vous aider. Que ce soit juste moi ou Zenyatta et moi. N'hésitez pas. Lui dit-il.

\- Jesse aide. Répondit Mako.

\- Alors parfait !

Genji sourit et regarda le bras de Junkrat. Lequel agita les doigts.

\- Il est bien. Toi, tu n'as pas de problème avec ? S'assura le prothésiste.

\- Non.

Mais il n'avait pas pu beaucoup l'utiliser. De ce qu'il avait testé, ça c'était néanmoins bien passé. Il trouvait que ce qu'il avait tenté, les rares fois où il avait pu faire usage de sa main, s'était montré concluantes…

\- Alors parfait. Si vous avez un problème, vous m'appelez.

\- Et puis tant que t'es là, tu fais pas la feignasse et tu aides. Dit Junkrat.

Exactement avec le même ton que Hana parce que c'était d'elle qu'il le tenait. Genji sourit.

\- D'accord !

Genji sourit avant de sortir de la maison. Junkrat leva les yeux vers Mako et lui sourit avant de lever les bras vers lui. L'homme à tout faire soupira mais un léger sourire apparut sur ses lèvres et il se pencha pour le prendre contre lui, l'emmenant à l'extérieur.

Il devrait savoir… Est-ce qu'ils étaient ensemble ?

Est-ce qu'ils s'aimaient ?

Est-ce que Junkrat avait juste eu besoin d'affection ?

Il n'osait pas lui demander. Entre autre parce qu'il savait que ça ne se faisait pas. Du moins, pas de ce qu'il sache. Il n'avait pas eu beaucoup de place pour l'amour. Déjà parce que les personnes qui auraient pu lui plaire étaient trop bavardes et le poussaient à parler. Ensuite parce qu'il avait toujours été enrobé… Il ne se souvenait pas d'une époque où il n'était pas trop imposant.

Puis il y avait eu l'armée.

Bon, il avait eu quelques aventures mais c'était ces aventures parce qu'on voulait quelque chose. Oublier, passer le temps. Quelques femmes étaient avec lui, mais pas que. Quand on avait une personne qui finissait par accepter, on ne faisait pas le difficile.

Il n'oubliait pas non plus les longues années de maladies qui l'avaient empêchées de même penser à ça… Les soins à répétitions.

Souvent, il y pensait…

Le jour où on lui avait dit qu'il n'avait plus de cancer, qu'il devait attendre sa rémission en prenant des médicaments « au cas où », avait été le pire de sa vie… C'était ce jour-là que Moana était morte. Tout le monde disait « suicide », lui, il était persuadé que c'était tout sauf un suicide. Ou même un accident.

Mais de toute façon, Khang-Ho était mort… Personne ne saurait ce qu'il en retournait.

Donc, oui, Mako n'avait jamais eu personne. Personne pour le regarder de la façon dont Junkrat le regardait maintenant…

Il le laissa tomber sur le sol.

\- Quoi ? Dit-il.

Junkrat se frotta la tête en riant.

\- Je suis content d'être là !

Il se redressa.

\- Eh ! Je peux te donner un surnom ? Je veux te donner un surnom ! J'en ai un parfait pour toi !

Mako haussa un sourcil et réprima, de toutes ses forces, le sourire qui voulait germer sur ses lèvres.

\- Quoi ? Dit-il.

\- Roadhog !

Il grogna.

\- Tu sais ce que ça veut dire ?

\- Oui !

Et il l'appelait quand même comme ça ? Bon… Il l'avait appelé Junkrat… En fait, c'était de bonne guerre et il ne put s'empêcher de vraiment sourire. Il s'accroupit au-dessus de lui et prit son visage entre ses mains avant d'embrasser sa joue.

\- Accroche-toi.

\- On va à l'étable ? Demanda Junkrat en se hissant sur son épaule.

 _Roadhog_ se redressa et il marcha vers l'étable en question. Il n'y avait pas besoin de répondre à ça. Il pouvait juste économiser ses mots. Il le sentit un peu frissonner alors que sa main était proche de ses fesses et il frotta doucement sa colonne vertébrale.


	17. Chapitre 16: Discussion et cris

Les lueurs du jour s'infiltrèrent à travers les rideaux et Jack grogna en se tournant dans les couvertures. Il frotta ses yeux avec un gémissement et sentit des doigts sur son cou. La même sensation que d'habitude l'étreignit et il ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

\- Bonjour. Chuchota-t-il.

\- Bonjour.

Un baiser se posa sur son front et Jack s'obligea à soulever les paupières. Il sourit en voyant Gabriel. Il étendit la main pour les passer dans les cheveux ondulés, les défaisant doucement. Ils ne semblaient pas trop emmêlés. Mais s'en occuper lui permettait de ne pas penser à la douleur sourde dans son arrière-train. Pourtant, que la soirée d'hier avait été bonne. Quoiqu'un peu frustrante.

Il aurait voulu que Gabriel vienne en lui. Qu'il le marque. Qu'il devienne sale de cette façon merveilleuse pour lui. Il aurait tant voulu qu'il ne le lâche pas si fort sur le carrelage humide…

Mais il était prêt à recommencer n'importe quand.

\- Tes mains…

Gabriel les prit et vit les marques provoquées par les poules.

\- Ce n'est rien.

\- Tu es mannequin.

\- Pas que mannequin main. Sourit Jack.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu préfères faire ? Demanda-t-il. Les mains ? Les vêtements ? L'érotique ?

Le blondinet se blottit contre lui mais se redressa en entendant des bruits à l'extérieur. Un marteau cognait du bois. Mako devait s'être déjà mis au travail et il était temps qu'il l'imite ! Il entendait les poules crier tout comme les cochons et que dire du chant du coq.

Comment avait-il fait pour ne pas se lever plus tôt ?

\- J'aimais bien l'idée et l'intelligence des modèles érotiques. Mais j'aime aussi beaucoup le mannequinat de mains. Les vêtements… Ils sont souvent horribles ou inconfortables. Rit-il.

Jack frotta les poils doux de sa barbe.

\- Mais toi…

\- J'adore le mannequinat érotique. Je dois acheter tous les magazines !

\- Je te donnerais les numéros… Mais je ne voudrais pas que tu sois jaloux ou quoi que ce soit.

Gabriel secoua la tête.

\- Je détesterai chacune des personnes qui te voient mais je respecte ton travail. Et tu ne peux pas tout abandonner pour moi.

\- Mais peut-être que je le veux.

Jack posa un baiser sur sa joue puis il s'obligea à s'éloigner pour se préparer. Son compagnon sortit du lit à son tour et il se prépara rapidement. Il descendit les escaliers et sortit de la demeure. Il vit Wilhelm et Ana, au loin, travaillant dans les champs. Puis il remarqua Jesse et Genji. Ils travaillaient avec Mako, lequel se faisait aider de Junkrat qui était vraiment doué de ses mains.

Il bricolait comme un chef.

\- McCree, Genji !

Les concernés tournèrent la tête. Jesse poussa un juron lorsqu'il cloua son doigt. Genji retroussa les lèvres.

\- Est-ce que vous pouvez soigner des blessures aux mains ? Et par _vous_ je veux dire Hanzo.

\- Oui.

\- Évidemment. Si vous n'avez rien contre les mains de métal.

\- Je choisis Hanzo. Dit Gabriel. Contacte-le pour moi.

Il se dirigea vers Junkrat qui clouait pendant que Mako tenait les bois. Bien sûr, il ajoutait avec plaisir des morceaux de métal et de la ficelle en cuivre à l'aide de chalumeau. Peut-être que ça semblait dangereux mais il avait l'air de savoir ce qu'il faisait.

\- Comment est-ce que je peux aider ? Demanda-t-il.

\- Épandage.

\- Il y a l'épandage à faire et il ne veut pas s'en occuper parce que ça l'ennuie. Nous on s'occupe du reste !

\- Il y a aussi la serre. Lança Genji depuis l'extérieur. Jesse ne peut pas…

\- Jesse sait s'occuper de l'intérieur, pas de la construction. Répliqua McCree.

\- Travaillez ! Répliqua Mako.

\- Je vais voir ce que fais Jack et je l'accompagne.

Gabriel sourit, se retourna et partit vers la maison. Il était vraiment tard, oui.

Junkrat recommença à souder les barrières qui contiendraient les vaches. Il faudrait aussi refaire les clôtures du pâturage. Ce serait peut-être ce que feraient Jack et Gabriel… Jesse partit rejoindre l'épandage, il parlerait à Hanzo plus tard pour les fameuses mains, et Genji partit vers la fameuse serre…

Mako regarda Junkrat qui continuait de travailler. Il avait un immense sourire aux lèvres alors qu'il utilisait le chalumeau. Ils étaient de nouveaux seuls et c'était peut-être l'occasion de lui poser des questions ? Il pouvait lui dire qu'il savait et qu'ils en parlent…

Mais ne devait-il pas le respecter même s'il était… plus ou moins mort ?

\- Mako, Mako, Mako, Mako !

Jesse réapparut et Mako soupira. Il lui lança un regard glacé.

\- Quoi ? Dit-il brusquement.

Junkrat leva les yeux vers eux.

\- Jack est pas encore là et si je vais le voir sous sa douche, Gabriel va me tuer.

Il décocha un immense sourire puis reprit :

\- Je voulais te parler.

L'homme à tout faire haussa un sourcil, le blond sourit de toutes ses dents. Un sourire… étrange et terrifiant. Peu étonnant qu'on ait peur de lui, quand on y réfléchissait…

Mais est-ce que ça valait ce qu'on lui avait fait ? Est-ce qu'un sourire comme ça pouvait vraiment valoir la haine qu'il avait reçue ? Surtout que Mako ne le trouvait pas horrible.

Et qu'est-ce qu'il y avait d'horribles chez quelqu'un comme lui ? Oui, il avait des taches bizarres sur la peau, mais il voyait ses adorables taches de rousseurs qui marquaient son visage, ses épaules et son dos. Oui, il lui manquait beaucoup de cheveux, mais il voyait les sévices qu'on devait soigner et sentait la douceur de ses cheveux. Oui, il était immense, et alors ?

Puis, à chaque fois, il ne pouvait que voir comme il se tendait dès qu'il se trouvait face à quelqu'un d'autre que lui. Lui ou Hana. Il semblait accepté Jack, et encore… Il admettait Jesse mais il avait pourtant des mouvements de reculs.

Il se demandait encore pourquoi est-ce qu'il l'avait choisi lui.

Pourquoi lorsqu'il s'agissait de lui, tout semblait bien passé.

Toujours était-il qu'en le voyant comme ça, tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était le protéger. Le serrer dans ses bras et lui _dire_ que tout irait bien…

\- De quoiiiii ? Fit Junkrat.

Faisant fonctionner le chalumeau, il souda deux barres de métal.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu feras quand tu auras fini ?

Mako se demandait s'il pouvait utiliser son « protégé » pour frapper sur McCree. Ou si un bout de fer sur ce cowboy endimanché suffirait…

\- Bergerie. Serre… Chevaux. Champ.

\- Là, tu exagères ! Fit Jesse. Tu peux faire de plus grandes phrases que ça !

Il sourit.

\- Et puis quoi ? Tu vas quitter la région ?

L'homme le fixa avec perplexité.

\- Non… Je travaille ici.

\- Pendant quoi… deux semaines, trois semaines ? Parce que tu nous manqueras à Junkie et moi !

\- Je. Travaille. Ici. Dit-il.

\- C'est lui qui va nourrir les animaux, travailler au champ, réparer quand ils en auront besoin. Expliqua Junkrat.

Il fit fondre un peu plus de métal et donna un coup sur la barrière pour voir si elle tenait bien.

\- Tu vois… On va pas te manquer. Sourit Mako. Et Junkrat viens avec moi.

Les yeux du blondinet devinrent lumineux.

L'homme à tout faire eut un petit grognement. Il n'aurait pas dû dire ça. Junkrat était content mais il se sentait ridicule… Il soupira puis se remit au travail.

\- Donc tu restes ?

\- Oui. On dirait que je ne te manquerais pas en fait, au contraire.

\- Mais si ! Mais je me demandais ! C'est bizarre ? C'est pas chez toi…

Il parlait de façon exagérée. Mako lui fit alors signe de partir. Il n'avait vraiment pas besoin qu'on discute dans ses oreilles. Déjà qu'il avait Junkrat dans les pattes…

Heureusement, Jesse sortit pour refaire son travail. Il alla vers les champs mais s'arrêta en voyant Jack qui discutait avec Genji, lequel lui prenait les mains. Il soupira et les rejoignit.

\- Howdy, cam'rade ! Vous fichez quoi ?

\- Genji me disait qu'il pouvait faire quelque chose pour mes mains. C'est Gabriel qui lui aurait demandé.

L'intéressé lança un sourire à ce cowboy qui croisa les bras. Ce n'était pas exactement ce qu'il s'était passé…

\- Oh oui. Fit-il. Si tu veux te trancher les poignets, Jackie.

\- Hein ?

\- Je ne fais pas que ça, Jesse. Mais si tu penses que ta petite amie est plus douée que moi ?

McCree lui lança un rictus.

\- En fait, oui. Ce que tu fais, ce n'est que des fadaises. Tu arnaques les gens et tu les forces à se mutiler !

Il se tourna vers le blondinet.

\- Si tu te tournes vers Hanzo, ta peau redeviendra douce et tu n'auras pas de plaque métallique dans le corps. En plus, Gabriel m'a choisi moi ! Enfin Hanzo ! Parce qu'il respecte trop tes mains pour les laisser entre les mains de Genji !

Les deux hommes se dévisagèrent. Ils semblaient tous les deux prêt à se sauter dessus et à se mordre comme s'ils n'étaient que des animaux…

Jack leva les mains.

\- À choisir, je préférerais garder mes mains, intervint-il doucement. Je pense d'abord utiliser la technique de Jesse et si ça ne va pas, ce n'est pas trop grave. Je peux garder quelques cicatrices.

Alors qu'il souriait, il sentait que la rage entre les… rivaux était forte. Comme Genji tenait toujours sa main, il resserra la sienne dessus et l'emmena à sa suite vers les champs. Ça réglerait déjà la question.

µµµ

Un hurlement dans la nuit fit sursauter Junkrat.

Il se redressa dans le lit alors qu'il était tout blottit contre son Roadhog jusqu'alors. Il n'avait eu aucune difficulté à ce qu'ils se retrouvent ensemble, comme la nuit passée. Ça c'était fait parfaitement naturellement…

Il lui avait même donné un baiser avant qu'ils se couchent.

Mais là…

\- Roadhog… Fit-il en lui frottant l'épaule.

Il grogna.

\- Dors.

\- Le chien-loup !

Nouvel hurlement.

\- Tu l'entends ? Insista-t-il.

L'homme à tout faire grogna de plus belle. Il se redressa dans le lit et entendit le grondement à l'extérieur. Il y avait bien un loup.

Il ne savait pas qu'on en trouvait au Texas, tablant plus sur des coyotes, mais là, c'était bien un loup…

\- Ce n'est rien, c'est un loup.

\- C'est un loup qui veut me tuer ! Dit-il.

Ses yeux étaient grands ouverts de peur. Il y avait des bruits contre les vitres. Mako retint un soupir. Comment quelqu'un de mort, qui avait traversé tellement de choses horribles et qui avait plus de cent ans pouvait s'effrayer ainsi ?

Toujours était-il qu'il se leva. Il alla vers la porte et vit une nuée de papillon argentés.

Juste après, la vitre explosait en un millier d'éclats et un immense loup était au milieu de la pièce…


	18. Chapitre 17: Les dessous de Pipe Creek

La Bête avait tout du loup si ce n'était… la taille.

C'était une créature immense… Il était courbé sur ses pattes et prenait toute la place dans la salle. Son grondement faisait trembler les murs et les vitres menaçaient de se briser.

Mako lança un coup d'œil vers son arsenal pour cuisiner. Avait-il une seule chance contre cette bête ? Avait-il l'opportunité de ne pas se retrouver à mains nues face à lui ? Il en doutait fortement…

Mais Junkrat gémissait dans le lit et sa nièce risquait d'apparaître.

Entendre son protégé gémir n'était pas surprenant quoi qu'il ne se serait pas attendu à ce que ça arrive face à un animal. Il les adorait.

Là, Mako devait avouer que les cauchemars qui l'avaient si souvent réveillés. Il devrait peut-être s'excuser.

Mais là n'était pas le problème.

Les muscles animaliers roulaient sous la fourrure dense et les grognements prirent en ampleur. La bête s'avança vers eux. Chaque pas semblait lourd. Les dents étaient dévoiles, les babines retroussées…

Il s'avança vers eux, grognant toujours.

Le cœur de Junkrat battait très fort dans sa poitrine. Ou ce qui lui servait de cœur, pour être exact. Les yeux bruns de la bête luisaient. Il continuait de marcher, ne semblant pas voir les obstacles sur son chemin. Une table de chevet craqua sous une de ses imposantes pattes.

Le jeune homme poussa un glapissement et se leva d'un bond avant de se reculer aussi vite que sa jambe de métal le lui permettait.

Mako s'élança vers l'avant. Ses mains épaisses enserrèrent la gueule qui s'ouvrit malgré tout.

\- Roadhog !

La mâchoire se déplaça vivement, balayant vivement l'air. Et les crocs entamèrent la peau et la chair de Mako qui se contenta de grognement lourdement. Son orgueil lui ordonnait de se taire, Ses muscles suppliaient pour l'inverse.

La porte s'ouvrit.

\- Tont…

Hana se figea devant la forme qui empiétait toute la salle. Il n'y avait rien de fantastique ici. Fantasmagorique, oui. Effrayant… oh que oui. Elle serra néanmoins les dents et bondit en arrière. Le loup ne semblait toutefois pas l'avoir remarquée, ses yeux bloqués sur Mako alors que la bave sortait de sa bouche chaude.

\- Junkrat. Gronda-t-il en montrant la chambre de sa nièce.

Il déglutit difficilement puis se précipita vers la chambre de son amie. Seulement parce qu'elle lui lançait une barre de métal. Elle-même avait une jambe de robot sur laquelle elle travaillait.

Là tout de suite, ils étaient plus que prêts à en découdre. Peu importe la peur. Peu importe que leurs entrailles étaient nouées et qu'ils voyaient les chairs de Mako s'ouvrirent toujours plus.

Et si le loup aurait eu tôt fait de bondir en arrière, de se défaire de la prise de l'homme à tout faire et de les croquer eux…

Mais il n'en faisait rien.

Il restait face à lui, comme si ses dents s'enfonçaient dans sa chair, menaçant de lui arracher le bras…

\- Ne restez pas ! Hurla-t-il.

Il était sûr que le loup voulait le dévorer lui mais il ne tenait pas à prendre le reste. Il préférait donne sa vie que risquer celle d'un d'entre eux…

Le loup grogna de plus belle, tirant sur sa chair puis recula vivement pour l'éjecter dans les débris de verre. Malgré le poids généreux de Mako, il tomba et le sang se déversa sur les tessons. Se redressant, il tenta de ne pas s'enfoncer des bris dans la chair.

Il vit Hana courir vers le loup et elle donna une violente gifle mécanique dans la gueule du loup. La bête grogna vers eux. Ni une, ni deux, l'homme lança tout son corps dans le canidé, évitant que sa nièce ne soit mordue. Il s'effondra lourdement sur la masse pelucheuse.

Malheureusement, cette fameuse masse pelucheuse avait une belle double-rangée de dents acérées. Et elle était juste mise comme il fallait…

Un vent frais jaillit par la fenêtre. Les rideaux s'agitèrent vivement et une nuée de papillons d'argent s'infiltra dans la maison. Le loup recula rapidement, la queue entre les pattes arrières. Peut-être parce qu'il dégageait une onde glaciale et que tout gelait autour de lui. Possiblement parce que la terre tremblait.

La nuée devenait de plus en plus opaque, formant une silhouette évasive.

Mako n'en croyait pas ses yeux, pas plus qu'Hana. À la seule différence qu'il avait accepté qu'il aimait un cadavre vivant. Un épouvantail. Mais sa nièce…

Un grondement s'éleva mais ce n'était pas celui d'un loup… C'était celui d'une créature plus effroyable encore. Un Dragon émana du corps des papillons et le canidé fut éjecté à travers le mur de la maison dans un craquement tonitruant. Mako put le voir rebondir au loin.

Il semblait tout petit à présent…

Il gémit, pleurant à la mort, avant de se détourner et partir en courant aussi vite qu'il le pouvait.

Hana leva son bras métallique vers les papillons et Junkrat se précipita vers Mako qui le prit contre son torse. Il saignait toujours abondamment.

\- Qu'est-ce que… vous êtes ? Dit la jeune fille en s'apprêtant à frapper à travers la nuée.

Elle avait les yeux grands ouverts, comme si une partie d'elle était prête à accepter qu'elle ne rêvait pas. Comme si la seconde savait déjà comment réagir face à ça…

Le Dragon avait disparu mais la silhouette était de plus en plus opaque.

Familière.

Un linge tomba sur ce qui devait être son visage alors que son corps continuait de se former.

Personne ne manqua les immenses boules qui ornaient son cou.

Ils surent qui c'était avant même qu'il fasse tomber sur ses épaules le tissu.

Cependant, durant quelques secondes, il sembla que son visage était loin d'être aussi doux et gracieux que maintenant.

\- Zenyatta ? Murmura Hana en rabaissant l'arme surprise.

Il hocha la tête avant de venir auprès de Mako. Sa main s'élança vers l'avant et de l'énergie dorée s'enroula dans les airs, un trait fondant vers la chair de Mako qui se régénéra, les blessures et la douleur disparaissant…

\- C… Ce n'est pas possible…

\- Et pourtant. Répondit Zenyatta. Ça devrait aller rapidement mieux, Mako. Personne d'autres n'est blessé ?

Junkrat passa ses bras autour du cou de l'homme et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent lorsque le jeune homme se tourna et qu'il bougea les mains. Ça, encore, ce n'était pas surprenant, pas plus effrayant que d'habitude… Mais ils faisaient se redresser les planches de la maison, arrangeant les tessons qui redevenaient des vitres…

\- Comment ?

\- Pipe Creek est empli de magie ? Demanda Mako.

Hana tourna la tête vers lui avec stupeur. Elle ne savait pas encore pour Junkrat, celui-ci ayant réussi à s'esquiver.

\- Non. Hays… Junkrat est juste sous notre protection. Répondit Zenyatta.

Il fit un dernier mouvement de main et les dernières échardes trouvèrent leur place…

\- Pourquoi ? S'étonna Hana.

Pas qu'elle ne veuille pas qu'on le protège… c'était juste étrange.

\- Nous sommes convaincus qu'il a le droit au bonheur et à trouver son âme sœur.

Mako n'aima pas que Zenyatta lui lance un sourire bien qu'il caressait le dos de son protégé.

\- Nous… Nous ?

Hana essayait d'accepter tout ça sans rechigner.

En fait, si elle n'avait pas vu ce loup, si elle n'avait pas assisté à la transformation des papillons et si la maison ne s'était pas reconstruite sous ses yeux, elle lui aurait ri au nez. Mais elle avait vu tout ça…

\- Qui, nous ?

Mako resserra Junkrat contre lui.

\- Genji et moi. Nous tenons vraiment à ce qu'il aille bien.

Il sourit d'une façon très douce.

\- Pourquoi ne pas avoir agi plus tôt !

\- Parce que nous n'agissons pas comme nous le voulons. Avant que Junkrat ne soit sous l'égide de la Mort, nous ne le connaissions même pas. Genji tenait à s'occuper de ce cas.

Il s'approcha d'eux et s'accroupit.

\- La malédiction que Junkrat subit, elle peut être levée…

Mako se redressa d'un mouvement.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il faut faire ?

\- Aimer et être aimé en retour. Sans la moindre barrière. Expliqua Zenyatta. Sans la moindre hésitation.

Hana se laissa tomber sur le sol et désigna la fenêtre.

\- Et c'était quoi, ça ?

\- Hanzo… C'est ainsi qu'Hanzo marque son opposition. Hanzo refuse que le maléfice soit brisé.

Mako notait la vigueur avec laquelle le loup l'avait attaqué. Est-ce qu'il devait en être content ? Parce que ça voulait dire qu'il aimait Junkrat plus qu'il ne le pensait. Que Junkrat l'aimait…

Mais savoir les choses de la sorte était un peu triste tout de même…

Notez, ça évitait les discussions.

\- Pourquoi est-ce qu'on te croirait ? Finit par demander Junkrat. Qu'est-ce qui t'a emmené ici ! Peut-être que c'est toi qui est étrange !

\- Depuis que quelqu'un a enfin répondu à ton appel, je te surveille. Ça fait cent ans que tu souffres. Il est temps que ça s'arrête.

\- Cent ans ? Murmura Hana. Ce… Ce n'est pas possible !

\- Et pourtant… Je sais que c'est triste et incroyable.

Zenyatta s'approcha d'elle pour lui prendre le poignet.

\- Tu as vu que j'ai été capable de faire. Je ne te mens pas. Je n'oserai pas et je ne voudrais pas. Dit-il.

\- C'est comme ça que j'ai eu l'air d'être mort plusieurs fois.

\- La Mort ne peut pas faire ce qu'il veut. Il ne peut pas garder quelqu'un de vivant alors qu'il ne l'est pas. Pas comme ça… Junkrat ne bénéficie que de la nuit, en temps normal.

\- En temps normal ? Répéta Hana, surprise. Il a été là la journée avec nous ! Tu dis des conneries et ce n'est pas amusant !

Elle dégagea sa main d'un seul coup.

\- De la paille me sort continuellement de la bouche. Je saigne du noir et je vomis du sang coagulé. Rappela Junkrat.

Hana serra les dents. C'était toujours dur à croire…

Qui pouvait le lui reprocher ?

Junkrat était toujours assis sur le sol. Aimer Mako, il pouvait le faire. Son cœur l'avait choisi le jour où il l'avait libéré. Jamais il n'avait eu peur de lui. Jamais il n'avait ressenti autre chose que de l'affection pour lui.

Il le rendit heureux.

Mais aimer sans barrière, sans hésitation ?

Ça l'effrayait. Alors… C'était une barrière, n'est-ce pas ?

\- C'est Genji, c'est son pouvoir, affluent en moi, qui permet à Junkrat de s'animer le jour. Je m'étais arrangé pour vous. J'ai tenté… puis j'ai dû arrêter et un accident est arrivé. Souffla-t-il. Genji et Hanzo se sont affrontés avec la Mort pour témoin. Genji à l'emporter et Hanzo a dû promettre de ne plus jamais faire du mal à Hayseed… je veux dire Junkrat. Mais Hanzo fera tout pour arriver à ses fins…

\- Elle… n'est pas morte ? Souffla Hana.

\- Blessée. En triste état mais en vie. Et capable d'envoyer son chien contre vous…

\- Loup. Dit Mako.

Il se leva enfin et poussa Junkrat à s'installer dans le lit. Il caressa sa tête et se dirigea vers Hana pour s'assurer qu'elle allait bien.

\- Pardon ?

\- C'est un loup. Dit Junkrat. Pas un chien.

Zenyatta acquiesça.

\- Je ne vais pas vous ennuyer plus longtemps. Mais sachez que je compte veiller sur vous.

Ses yeux allèrent vers Junkrat et il s'approcha de lui. Lequel se recula sur le lit.

\- Jusqu'à la fin des temps, s'il le faut.


	19. Chapitre 18 : Sur le fil des doigts

La vitre éclata au loin, les planches se brisèrent et des grondements emplirent l'air.

Jack se réveilla en sursaut et ses doigts se crispèrent sur les draps. Il se redressa et fila vers la fenêtre, un mauvais pressentiment lui battant les reins. Mais il n'entendait pas de hurlement parmi les animaux.

Alors qu'il poussait les rideaux, il sentit une main sur son poignet, l'obligeant à se tourner.

Des doigts doux glissèrent sur sa gorge.

\- Non. Ne te préoccupes pas de ça.

\- De ça _quoi_ ? Demanda Jack. Je ne dois pas m'occuper de la ferme ? C'est notre ferme ! Ce n'est pas à Mako de tout faire. Et Wilhelm…

Il était plus loin de toutes les installations mais il devait entendre ce raffut. Il devait y avoir une raison valable. Et Gabriel la connaissait sans doute vu comme il le détournait de la fenêtre…

Il sentit un vêtement frais sur lui et il tira doucement le gilet de son aimé qui couvrait sa nudité. Aimé qui l'avait pris à quatre pattes et quand il avait cru que cet étrange fantasme aboutirait, une fois encore, il n'en avait rien été. Ce qui ne voulait pas dire que le vêtement ne cachait pas les traits blancs…

\- On n'entend déjà plus rien. Lui dit l'homme en l'entraînant vers le lit.

\- Ça peut tout de même être grave !

Les lèvres de Gabriel se posèrent sur les siennes. Ses doigts glissèrent dans ses cheveux.

\- Je vais aller voir. Va te coucher… Tout se passera bien.

Jack fit une moue peu sûre.

Gabriel le prit dans ses bras et l'allongea dans le lit.

\- Est-ce que je dois te raconter une histoire ? Titilla-t-il en lui effleurant la joue.

Le blondinet ne put s'empêcher de sourire légèrement.

\- Tu les racontes bien ?

L'homme se frotta les cheveux. C'était une bonne question…

– Il était une fois deux Dragons, deux frères. Un jour, ils s'éprirent de deux Humains. Ils savaient qu'ils n'avaient pas le droit : ils étaient des Dieux. Mais leur amour était si fort qu'ils firent un pacte avec la Mort et abandonnèrent leur divinité pendant dix ans. Tout ce qu'elle leur accordait. À la suite de quoi, ils ne reverraient plus leur aimé avant leur mort. Même pas depuis leur place de Dieu. Ils acceptèrent parce que dix années de bonheur, c'était déjà bien. À la fin des dix années, ils devaient les abandonner. Mais ils ne le pouvaient pas. L'un raconta tout à celui qu'il aimait l'autre tua son compagnon pour l'entraîner dans sa mort. Mais l'amour était si fort que celui du premier prit sa vie pour rester avec celui qu'il aimait tant. La Mort compris que rien ne pouvait les séparer mais elle n'aimait pas qu'on se joue d'elle. Elle les laissa sur Terre, loin des leurs et des promesses divines et, pour que leur existence ne soit pas emplie de bonheur, leur lia un maléfice. Une vie entière à la servir, à damner leurs aimés qui perdaient entièrement leur humanité. Rien ne devait leur donner du bonheur. Pas la nourriture, pas la boisson… Et à jamais, les frères seraient au service de la Mort.

Jack regarda Gabriel, ses yeux se fermant alors qu'il ne le voulait pas.

\- Ce n'est pas une bonne histoire… La Mort n'est pas juste. Ils s'aimaient.

\- Elle s'en moquait bien. Elle ne connaissait pas l'amour.

\- C'est une vraie histoire ? Murmura Jack.

Il réalisa à quel point la question était bizarre. Qui aurait cru qu'il aurait fini par en poser une comme ça. Croire que des Dieux pouvaient voyager sur Terre.

\- Oui.

\- Depuis quand ?

Jack luttait contre le sommeil alors que les doigts de Gabriel caressaient ses joues.

\- Longtemps.

Le blondinet céda au sommeil qui s'imposait.

\- C'est pour ça que je dois y aller. Je t'aime, Jack Morrisson…. Je t'attendrais…

Il posa un baiser sur ses lèvres avant de partir vers la porte. On avait besoin de lui et, d'ici quelques instants, on n'aurait plus besoin de lui ici… Il sentait ses choses. Jack aurait besoin de lui mais il avait déjà fait une erreur une fois, il ne comptait pas les reproduire…

Malgré toute l'envie.

À la porte, il se transforma en chouette et disparut dans la nuit.

µµµ

\- Est-ce que tu peux arrêter de le draguer ? Grogna Mako.

Il prit Junkrat et le dégagea du bras de Zenyatta.

\- Ouais ! Si je devais choisir quelqu'un, ce serait pas toi !

\- Si ? Fit Hana qui commençait à accepter toutes ces choses abracadabrantes.

\- Je pensais que tu étais à fond sur tonton !

\- Mais je ne sais pas s'il est à fond sur moi. Nuança Junkrat.

Hana tourna la tête vers Mako.

\- Il est dingue de toi. Établit-elle sans hésiter une seule seconde.

Le grand blond regarda l'autre. Il le savait pertinemment en fait. Il avait juste envie de l'entendre le dire. Lui qui était si vocal. Mais il comprenait le mutisme de l'homme à tout faire et ne cherchait pas vraiment à le faire parler.

Si ce n'était pour l'ennuyer.

\- C'est parce qu'il ne sait pas tout, à mon avis. Dit Zenyatta.

\- Attendez ! Intervint Hana. Mon oncle aime un zombi-épouvantail, ce qui est trop classe Junk', en passant, et vous croyez qu'il y a encore quelque chose qu'il pourrait ne pas aimer ? Il pue des pieds ou quelque chose comme ça ?

\- Je ne peux pas ! Dit Junkrat. Je peux puer d'un pied à la rigueur !

Il éclata d'un grand rire de dérangé.

Encore une raison qui avait poussé une ville entière à le haïr sans nul doute. Mako resserra son protégé.

\- J'ai l'impression que tu en sais trop. Dit-il brusquement vers Zenyatta.

Sa main s'étendit et en jouant des doigts, il attrapa un couteau de boucher qu'il pointa vers l'homme-papillon. Lequel lui répondit par un sourire tranquille.

\- Je suis juste au-delà de l'Humanité.

\- Junkrat n'a pas besoin de dire quoi que ce soit. Je l'aime comme il est. Sans barrière. Sans mensonge. Vous croyez qu'une pipelette comme lui peut cacher certaines choses ? Il n'y a qu'une faible combinaison de mots au final !

Les yeux de Junkrat s'écarquillèrent.

\- Tu as parlé longtemps ! Lança-t-il.

Mako acquiesça et se pencha vers lui pour murmurer à l'oreille les mots qu'il aurait dû lui dire bien plus tôt…

\- Je tiens à toi.

\- Je sais. Répondit Junkrat.

Il passa ses bras autour de ses épaules et les serra tout autour.

\- Tu m'as déjà rendu plus humain.

Mako grogna en posant sa main dans le creux de ses reins alors qu'Hana filait dans sa chambre.

\- Dommage, c'est comme ça que tu me plais.

Junkrat recula sa tête, enfouie dans son cou, pour lui voler un baiser alors que Mako soulevait sa frêle silhouette. Alors que leurs lèvres se retrouvaient, Hana surgit et jeta des paillettes sur eux.

\- Malédiction envolée ! Cria-t-elle.

Les petits papiers brillants se prirent dans leurs cheveux.

Zenyatta regarda ses mains. Ses doigts se déployaient comme des ailes de papillons dès qu'il ne se concentrait pas un minimum.

Comme il se le doutait.

\- Tu ne sais pas toute la vérité…

\- Ou tu as juste envie de savoir. Grogna Mako.

Il jeta le couteau de boucher qui s'enfonça dans sa chair. Au lieu qu'il ne saigne, des ailes de papillons tombèrent.

\- Je sais ce qu'ils lui ont fait.

Il n'y avait pas besoin d'avoir des pouvoirs magiques pour le comprendre. Il suffisait d'observer. Remarquez c'était peut-être là sa force. Quand tout le monde passait sa vie à parler, parler et encore parler, se reposant sur les mots et les paroles. Lui, il observait.

Il savait depuis le début que son Junkrat n'avait pas été laissé indemne. Pas seulement physiquement mais mentalement. Au moins, il lui faisait confiance et c'était tout ce qui comptait.

\- Il ne sait pas ce que j'ai fait. Reprit Mako.

L'amour n'allait pas dans un seul sens. Sans concession, sans mensonge, sans peur…

Mais l'amour ne se faisait-il pas non plus sur la longueur ? L'amour qu'ils se portaient maintenant avait-il du sens s'il n'était plus là dans dix ans ? Est-ce que le sortilège menaçait de revenir ?

Junkrat passait ses journées dans sa chemise rouge à carreaux, avec un short, et il donnait l'impression que la vie était belle. Que les soirées étaient aussi joviales que les jours. La vérité était toute différente. Il voyait à son visage qu'il souffrait constamment.

Peut-être qu'il était celui qui pouvait soulager sa douleur comme son Junkrat avait soulagé les siennes…

Sans même qu'il ne le sache.

N'était-ce pas ça non plus, l'amour ?

\- Quoi ?

Junkrat le regardait avec de grands yeux, l'air de dire qu'il accepterait tout.

Mako soupira fortement. Il le faisait pour lui mais il y aurait des concessions quand même.

Il leva les yeux vers sa chère nièce.

\- C'est de ma faute si tu es orpheline.

\- Maman n'est pas morte parce que tu guérissais ! Protesta-t-elle.

C'était ce qu'il disait au début. Pourquoi mourrait-elle le jour où il apprenait enfin qu'il était techniquement hors de danger.

\- Mais ton père a tué ta mère. Ils disent qu'on n'en avait pas la preuve, qu'elle aurait pu se noyer seule dans sa baignoire. Qu'elle aurait pu s'évanouir puis mourir… Je connais ma sœur.

Junkrat n'avait jamais autant entendu parler son Roadhog. Et il n'avait jamais vu un regard aussi surpris sur le visage d'Hana.

\- Il l'a tuée.

Elle n'avait qu'onze ans. Elle ne savait pas si c'était anormal que sa mère prenne ainsi des médicaments avant d'aller au bain.

Elle essayait de ne pas y penser.

\- Et toi…

\- Œil pour œil. Répondit Mako.

\- Dent pour dent. Souffla-t-elle. Ta rédemption… Venir ici…

L'homme à tout faire baissa les yeux vers Junkrat. Sa rédemption, c'était ce grand blond, il en était maintenant persuadé.

\- La boucherie. Je m'en moque bien d'avoir tué ton père. Tu es mieux loin de lui. Imagine.

Imagine que la prochaine personne, ce soit toi…

Il avait déjà perdu sa sœur, il ne perdrait pas sa nièce.

Hana échangea un regard avec Junkrat. C'était presque comme si c'était elle qui devait l'aimer sans concession, sans peur, sans barrière…

Elle devait avaler tout ça. Comprendre. Voir le passé qui lui sautait au visage. Son père avait la main facile de toute façon…

Pourquoi pas ? Pourquoi ce que son oncle avait craint n'était pas un fait ?

Junkrat resserra ses bras autour de la gorge de son Roadhog, un sourire aux lèvres. La mort, ça le connaissait. Et il avait peut-être lui-même été à la source de certaines morts.

Pourquoi ça l'empêcherait de l'aimer ?

Il sentait que son corps était étrange. Ça fourmillait dans son ventre.

µµµ

Dehors, les ailes de la chouette s'étendirent.

Junkrat n'était plus entre la vie et la mort maintenant… Jamison Fawkes venait de trouver l'amour, et son salut.


	20. Chapitre 19: Dragons

La nuit prenait toujours plus pas sur la journée et minuit s'approchait petit à petit. Genji attendait le retour de Zenyatta, se mordillant la lèvre inférieure à répétition.

S'il avait réussi, ce serait fini.

S'il avait réussi, il aurait enfin fait quelque chose de bien dans sa vie. La Mort n'avait aucune raison de ne pas lever sa malédiction éternelle. Il lui présenterait les faits. Ça faisait cent ans qu'il s'occupait tous les jours d'Hayseed. Jamison Fawkes.

Et lorsque la Mort lèverait sa malédiction sur Zenyatta…

\- Genji !

Il se tourna d'un seul coup à l'instant où il sentit le changement imperceptible dans l'air. Personne ne pouvait sentir ça. Sauf des Dieux. Et lorsqu'on était lié à eux depuis aussi longtemps, ça résonnait comme un coup de canon dans l'air.

\- Tu arrives trop tard, Hanzo !

Il se tourna vers la silhouette qui se tenait dans l'entrée dans son magasin. Pâle, Hanzo souffrait de la blessure qu'il lui avait infligée. Et sans nul doute de celle qui avait été infligée à Jesse…

\- Je le sais bien.

Hanzo marcha vers lui.

\- Tu penses vraiment que je ne sens pas _ça_ ?

Ses pas étaient lents, douloureux et il regarda ailleurs, faisant mine de ne rien voir.

\- Tu ne peux rien faire pour faire changer les choses. Zenyatta va retrouver sa vie.

Elle continua de marcher vers lui.

\- J'aurais voulu pouvoir partager ça avec le pauvre crétin qui est tombé amoureux de toi.

Hanzo serra les dents.

\- Pourquoi ?

Genji le regarda bien en face. Il était encore le seul à parler alors que Hanzo posait ses mains sur le comptoir. Il ne l'avait jamais vu dans un état aussi déplorable.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne peux pas juste être heureux pour moi ?! Tu es content de ce qui est arrivé à l'homme que tu prétends aimer !

Hanzo secoua noblement la tête.

\- La Mort m'a dit que si je sauvais Hayseed, Zenyatta reviendrait à la vie ! Tu le savais ?

Cette fois, elle hocha la tête.

\- Elle me l'a dit aussi.

\- J'ai réussi.

Hanzo contourna le comptoir.

\- Je n'ai jamais eu confiance en Elle. Sens…

Genji serra ses mains sur le fer. Ce que Hanzo sentait malgré son état, il devait être capable de le percevoir en un claquement. Il la voyait trembler sur ses chevilles. Il ferma les yeux, tant pour ressentir que pour ne plus la voir…

µµµ

Le ventre de Junkrat lui chatouillait et lui donnait l'impression qu'il avait des insectes qui grouillaient à l'intérieur de lui. Ce n'était pas très agréable. D'autant plus qu'il n'avait jamais dû sentir ça par le passé.

Malgré le fait qu'il était un épouvantail et qu'il aurait certainement dû le subir… S'il n'avait pas assez de magie en lui pour que tout en lui soit déjà de la mélasse noire et absolument pas comestible.

\- Ça fonctionne ? Demanda Hana en voyant son air.

\- Je crois !

Zenyatta poussa un soupir soulagé.

Mako serra étroitement Junkrat dans ses bras. Il se demandait s'il allait récupérer ses membres ? Que ce soit « oui » ou « non », il continuerait de l'aimer. Et il n'aurait pas besoin de le regarder bien dans les yeux pour savoir que ce serait lui.

Il se demandait s'il pourrait lui redonner du poil de la bête.

Il voulait lui permettre de gambader et de vivre comme il le voulait. Sachant pertinemment ce qu'avait vécu Junkrat, il voulait, pendant au moins trente ou quarante ans, lui donner une belle vie.

Et peu importe ce qu'on dirait de lui.

Il lui caressa doucement la tête, regardant les traits de son visage.

\- Euh… Fit Junkrat.

Il avala sa salive et se laissa glisser contre le corps confortable de Mako.

\- Être vivant c'est nul. Maugréa-t-il.

Il secoua la tête pour se remettre les idées en place mais il se sentait vraiment très faible. Étrangement très faible.

Il tomba sur le sol.

Mako élança ses bras pour le retenir.

\- Junkrat ?!

Il le serra contre son corps.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?! Dit-il à Zenyatta.

Celui-ci leva les mains.

\- Je ne sais pas.

\- Fais-le respirer !

\- Je ne peux pas !

Il tenta bien de chercher la force du Dragon qu'il possédait. Mais il ne pouvait pas influencer sur sa vie. Elle s'effaçait de lui et c'était entre les mains de la Mort qu'elle se tenait maintenant. Lui, surtout lui, ne pouvait rien faire contre ça.

La porte s'ouvrit et Jesse apparut, haletant.

La puissance qu'il s'était prise en plein visage l'avait laissé pantois. Il fit un signe de temps mort.

\- Il est Mort. Dit-il. Le sort est brisé.

\- Justement ! Cria Hana. Il devrait être avec nous !

\- Personne n'a dit que brisé le sort voulait dire qu'il revenait à la vie. La Mort la maintenu hors de sa Mort alors qu'il était déjà mort.

Mako fixa Zenyatta qui avait pâli.

\- Je ne savais pas. Jura-t-il.

Mako hurla sa douleur, serrant le corps contre lui. Combien de fois lui avait-on pris encore et encore ?!

µµµ

Genji rouvrit les yeux.

Ses paupières dévoilèrent des iris noirs médusées.

\- Elle m'avait dit…

Hanzo secoua la tête. Elle leva ses mains et les posa sur ses joues.

\- Je n'ai jamais cherché à te faire du mal. Je ne faisais que te protéger. Que tu ne perdes pas ton seul rêve.

Le cœur de Genji s'était serré. Ses doigts se serrèrent sur les mains douces sur ses joues.

\- Je voulais…

Genji regarda le corps tremblant.

\- Tu as senti que Hayseed mourrait sans le moindre souci, sans forcer. Ton Dragon t'a trahi et tu y as survécu…

Il trembla de rage.

\- Pourquoi tu ne t'es pas défendu lorsque la Mort nous a fait nous affronté pour rendre Hayseed à Mako ?! Explosa-t-il.

\- Mon petit frère…

Elle ne dit rien d'autre. Comme si c'était une réponse en soi.

Elle ne lui aurait pas fait de mal. Encore moins pour les jeux pervers de la Mort. Une Mort qui s'ennuyait seulement. Une Mort cruelle qui ne trouvait que son propre intérêt en jouant avec tout ce qu'elle trouvait.

\- Tout ça, c'est de ta faute ! Cracha Genji. C'est toi qui…

\- Je suis désolé. Genji… Rends-moi mon Dragon et je pourrais peut-être faire quelque chose.

Elle lui effleura les pommettes de ses pommettes.

\- J'aurais dû faire quelque chose pour toi bien avant.

\- Quoi ? Murmura Genji.

Il se dégagea de ses mains et posa son front contre son épaule.

\- Ce qu'il faut.

Hanzo lui caressa les cheveux.

\- Je voulais être comme toi… Je voulais trouver l'amour sur Terre, comme toi. Chuchota le plus jeune. Il me disait qu'il mourrait pour moi… Toi… Jesse, l'avait fait et vous étiez ensemble… pour l'éternité.

Le remord grandit dans son être. Il n'avait pas seulement condamné l'être qu'il aimait plus que tout. Il en avait voulu à son Hanzo parce qu'il avait découvert la Terre et Zenyatta à cause de lui.

Qu'il avait fait le même pacte que lui.

Sans savoir qu'il fonçait droit dans un mur. Sans savoir que l'amour le rendrait fou. Sans savoir qu'il ferait la pire erreur de sa vie éternelle.

\- Rends-moi mon dragon, Genji… Et j'arrangerai tout, mon moineau.

\- Je l'avais donné à Zenny… Peut-être qu'il aurait pu être heureux avec. Un peu plus Humain…

Inutile de dire que ça avait été un échec. Il avait tant espéré de Hayseed.

Les épaules tremblantes, Genji leva la main.

Un souffle glacial se souleva et une créature bleue rugit avant de tournoyer autour de leur corps. Lorsqu'elle fondit dans le corps d'Hanzo, elle soupira et retrouva l'entièreté de ses pouvoirs. Moins blême, les plaies se guérissant au moins un peu, Hanzo retrouva la possibilité de changer de forme… De retrouver son apparence première. Sa masculinité.

Et il continuait de le serrer dans ses bras avec tendresse. Mais la Mort n'avait que ça à attendre…


	21. Chapitre 20: La Clairière la nuit

Dans les draps, Jack se tournait et se retournait. Il était tombé comme une masse mais son sommeil n'était pas sans cauchemar. Aussi, il se réveilla en sursaut lorsqu'il entendit du bruit dans sa chambre. Il vit des yeux luisants dans l'obscurité et arrêta de respirer.

µµµ

Le corps de Zenyatta avait glissé sur le sol, soudainement vidé d'une force. Comme Jesse, la seule énergie de son Dragon bien-aimé suffisait à lui faire garder une apparence humaine mais lorsqu'on puisait dans une source alternative depuis tant d'années, la perdre était déconcertant.

Ses yeux étaient néanmoins rivés sur Junkrat.

Il ne pouvait pas le soigner… Il voyait son bras pendre le long du côté. Il voyait Mako lutter de toutes ses forces pour ne pas pleurer…

Il se sentait terriblement fautif. Il échangea un regard avec Jesse qui haussa les épaules et partit vers le salon. Il prit Hana dans ses bras et elle n'éprouva même pas l'envie de le repousser alors qu'il était l'ennemi !

Peut-être que c'était de sa faute, ou de celle d'Hanzo, si Junkrat était mort maintenant ?

\- Fais quelque chose ! Dit-elle.

Elle vit les marques étranges sur son corps, comme s'il avait subi une attaque de manga. Ou un tourbillon coloré.

Une brûlure en forme de papillon était même sur un bout de son épaule dégagé par le tissu. Elle attrapa alors son poncho relâche et tira vivement dessus.

\- Fais quelque chose ! Change-toi en loup ! Danse nu sous la pleine lune ! Fais quelque chose !

\- Je ne peux pas… Lever la malédiction, ça veut dire que Hayseed meurt. C'est pour ça qu'on ne voulait pas que vous y arriviez.

\- Pourquoi vous n'avez pas dit les choses noir sur blanc ? Cria-t-elle.

Elle lui donna un coup de genou entre les jambes. Il poussa un grognement et tomba à genoux.

\- Ils s'aiment… Dit Zenyatta.

Jesse était plié en deux, incapable de répondre à l'un ou l'autre.

La douleur de Mako était pourtant tellement visible. Il devait y avoir quelque chose à faire. Ils devaient pouvoir changer les choses.

Hana saisit Jesse et Zenyatta.

\- Vous avez des pouvoirs ! Clama-t-elle.

\- Mais… Commença Zenyatta.

\- Nous allons faire quelque chose…

Hana tourna la tête vers Genji qui venait de rentrer dans la maison.

\- Mako…

Celui-ci tenait dans ses bras le frêle corps de son amour. Il ne voulait pas le voir. Il ne voulait voir personne ! Il voulait juste pouvoir pleurer Junkrat sans avoir à retenir ses larmes ! Il voulait juste qu'on le laisse en paix parce qu'en près de cinquante ans, il ne s'était jamais laissé aimer et qu'il venait de perdre une des trois personnes qui comptait pour lui.

Pour la deuxième fois.

Il serra ses mains sur le hachoir et se releva.

\- Ton arme humaine ne me fera rien.

\- Tonton ! Dit Hana. Il pense pouvoir faire quelque chose.

Mako fixa Genji.

\- Je jure que quoi qu'il arrive, Hayseed reviendra.

\- Il s'appelle Junkrat. Ou Jamison. Mais pas Hayseed. Siffla Mako.

Il s'avança, portant le corps d'une main alors qu'il brandissait toujours le hachoir. Genji chassa l'air de sa main et celle de Zenyatta trouva la sienne. Il se recula alors et sortit dans l'herbe sèche sous la nuit étoilée et la demi-lune.

Mako le suivit, désireux de lui faire goûter au hachoir, a lui aussi. Pourquoi les avoir vraiment poussé l'un vers l'autre, les avoir à découvrir à quel point ils s'aimaient pour que tout s'effondre.

Pourquoi la douleur devait être si horrible ?

Que quelqu'un lui arrache le cœur et qu'il reste avec cet énergumène collant et trop bavard…

Pour l'éternité.

µµµ

Les bras étendu, Jack réussit à se rattraper de justesse. Il était dans une tenue affreusement indigne, juste un caleçon et le gilet sur son corps « souillé ». Comment est-ce qu'il s'était retrouvé sur le toit de la maison.

\- Saute.

Le sang de Jack ne fit qu'un tour dans son corps et il déglutit difficilement.

\- Saute. Vous ne risquez rien.

\- On est à au moins vingt mètres de haut ! Protesta-t-il.

Sans doute trente.

Mais il faisait frais. Et le vent fouettait ses jambes nues. Il grelottait et sentait qu'il allait tomber…

\- Vous êtes l'Être Humain de la création. La Mort ne veut pas que vous franchisiez le voile.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous racontez ?!

Est-ce qu'il avait entendu l'histoire de l'accident de voiture ? Alors c'était un grand n'importe quoi ! Sans Gabriel, il serait sans doute mort.

Son pied glissa sur le toit déjà humide.

\- Elle ne vous laissera pas mourir.

Jack entendit du bruit en bas et il tourna la tête. Il y avait des silhouettes…

Puis il vit des flammes apparaître et il reconnut des personnes. S'il appelait à l'aide, il était peut-être temps.

\- Mako !

Les regards se soulevèrent en contrebas.

\- Je vous laisse. Vous devrez bien faire quelque chose.

Jack tourna la tête pour voir l'homme devenir une ombre bleue qui roula autour de la maison puis vint auprès de Jesse, retrouvant son apparence humaine.

\- Eh ! Depuis quand t'es un homme, toi ? Fit-il avant de le prendre dans ses bras.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?! Cria Mako. Vous êtes fous !

\- Pourquoi semer la mort encore et encore ? Répliqua Hana.

\- Il ne risque rien. Dit Hanzo. Mais c'est le seul moyen d'appeler la Mort. Parce qu'Elle le veut vif.

\- Et si vous vous trompez ! Cria la jeune fille.

Elle vit Jack vaciller sur le toit. Il se faisait vraiment tard, froid et venteux. Déjà qu'il était à peine tiré du lit. Il n'avait pas la force. Et la peur faisait battre son cœur à toute vitesse.

Hana serra les dents. Son oncle était trop dévasté pour faire autre chose que serrer le corps de Junkrat contre lui. Elle, elle bondit vers la maison mais Jesse l'attrapa par la taille.

Jack poussa un autre cri en glissant, là-haut. Il se raccrocha au bord du toit et ses ongles s'enfoncèrent dans les tuiles gelées.

\- Jack ! Hurla Hana.

Mais Jesse était plus forte qu'elle… Et le corps de Jack tomba.

Mako pensait que tout ça n'était que des stupidités. Il était tombé face à une secte, en fait. Ils allaient tous les tuer. La magie n'existait pas. C'était un coup monté…

Un vent noir se souleva. Il tournoya et lorsque Jack approcha du sol, des bras l'attrapèrent avant qu'il ne s'effondre sur le sol. Son cœur battait à tout rompre mais il vit le visage de Gabriel.

\- Ga… Gabe ? Couina-t-il.

\- Jack… Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé ? Demanda-t-il en le serrant doucement contre lui.

\- Je… Je…

Il était encore incapable de dire quelque chose de cohérent. Il était bien trop chamboulé.

Gabriel posa un baiser sur son front puis leva les yeux vers Hanzo. Son regard était rouge et de la fumée sortait encore de lui.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu es ? Murmura Jack.

Gabriel secoua la tête.

\- La solution à vos problèmes. Dit Hanzo. Mako, il est le seul qui peut ramener Hayseed.

\- Junkrat ! Rugit-il.

Son regard était glacé. Haineux.

Mais il se posa sur Gabriel.

\- Tu peux le sauver ?

\- Il est mort. Enfin.

Le cœur de Jack rata un battement.

\- C… Comment ? Ce n'est pas possible. Mort pour de vrai ?

Gabriel hocha la tête.

\- Je suis venu négocier.

\- En mettant la vie de Jack en danger ?! Je devrais t'exterminer pour ça !

\- Mais tu ne le peux pas. Répliqua Hanzo.

\- Jesse le peut !

Hanzo soupira.

\- Mon allégeance et mes pouvoirs qui œuvrent pour toi pendant toute la vie qui restera à Hayseed… Et tu laisses Hayseed vivre cette vie qu'il mérite. Et tu laisses Zenyatta et Jesse vivre ici, avec eux. Et mon frère.

Jack passa ses bras autour du cou de Gabriel, ne comprenant rien. La rage d'Hana ne sortait pas de son cœur. Mako grognait juste « Junkrat » à chaque fois qu'Hayseed était mentionné…

\- C'est beaucoup demandé pour tes deux Dragons. Tu ne les vaux pas. Ricana Gabriel. Je compte, bien sûr, t'empêcher de les revoir. Mais ton malheur ne vaut aucune vie. Échec et Mat.

\- Je ne veux pas vivre loin d'Hanzo ! Ne me compte pas dans le lot !

\- Jesse ! C'est ta chance de prendre les années de vies que…

\- Que je me suis arrachées pour toi. Souffla McCree. Je n'en voulais pas sans toi il y a des siècles ! Tu crois que je les veux maintenant ?

Jack respirait toujours vite.

\- Si mes années peuvent servirent à _Junkrat_ ou Zenyatta, qu'à cela ne tienne ! Si tu veux leur offrir ! Tant qu'on est ensemble… À tes côtés, malgré notre châtiment, j'étais heureux. Je n'ai besoin que de toi, Hanzo !

\- Mignon. Railla Gabriel.

Il lança un regard vers Mako qui tenait son aimé comme lui tenait Jack. Mais Jack vivait.

\- Mais Jamison Fawkes est mort. Que Hanzo fasse le grand-frère parfait pour un gamin qui n'était même pas capable d'assumer ses erreurs ! Jamison est mort ! Et j'ai déjà été bien assez gentil de ne le laisser vivre malgré sa mort !

\- Gentil ?! Rugit Mako. Vivre chaque soir son calvaire ! Tu te trouves gentil ! Lui arracher sa non-mort quand il trouve la joie ! Ce n'est qu'un jeu pervers !

Gabriel sourit. Cruellement.

\- Peut-être que je m'ennuyais seulement.

\- Tu es la Mort…

Il baissa les yeux vers Jack qui le regardait avec des yeux écarquillés.

\- Ce qui donne tout son sens à « petite Mort » quand il te faisait l'amour de façon torride. Fit Jesse en levant les pouces.

Le blondinet sortit des bras de Gabriel et se rapprocha de Mako. Il aurait voulu donner sa vie pour que celle de Junkrat revienne. Mais serait-il heureux ? Et Hana ?

Gabriel serra les crocs et lança un regard de glace à Hanzo. Toute sa haine y résidait.

\- Jamais plus je ne te laisserais voir les tiens ! Tu t'es moqué de moi trop de fois !

\- Pourquoi tu ne veux pas rendre sa vie à Junkrat après ce qu'il a vécu ?

L'expression de Gabriel se radoucit et il regarda vers Jack qui venait de parler.

\- Je ne le peux pas. C'est une vie pour une vie.

\- Tu m'as sauvé la vie… Murmura Jack.

\- Et Hanzo en a pris une autre pour compenser. Comme à chaque fois que je fais un traitement de faveur.

Les yeux de Jack furent couverts par un voile de tristesse. Gabriel s'approcha de lui.

\- Pas pour les mêmes raisons… Pour des carnages à venir, pour des bonnes actions. Mais pas avec toi. … Toi, je t'aime. Mais tu es comme les autres. Tu ne m'aimes pas, Jack. Ce que tu as ressenti, c'était moi qui ne savais pas me contrôler quand tu étais là. Des secondes de morts.

\- Il doit contrôler son pouvoir quand il est en forme humaine. La moindre seconde d'inattention et la personne meurt. Simplifia Jesse.

Jack commençait à comprendre pourquoi il refusait de venir en lui. Il commençait à comprendre que Gabriel avait vraiment voulu le tuer cette première fois. Il commençait à comprendre tous les sous-entendus.

\- Est-ce que je suis en vie ?

\- Bien sûr. Dit Gabriel.

\- Ma vie contre celle de Junkrat.

La Mort se figea.

\- Pardon ?

Mako leva les yeux vers lui.

\- Je te demande de prendre ma vie contre la sienne.

Il se tourna vers Jesse.

\- Ça fonctionnerait, n'est-ce pas ?

Hana avait les yeux écarquillés.

\- Ça devrait. Dit Genji. Une vie contre une mort. C'est l'échange standard, pas vrai Reaper ?

Jack revint vers l'homme et marcha vers lui.

\- Si je suis mort, tu peux me garder avec toi. N'est-ce pas ? Si je suis consentant.

Il avança encore vers lui.

\- Si je jure d'être à toi pour l'éternité.

Les paroles qu'il avait prononcée dans la douche…

\- Tu mérites la vie.

\- Et personne ne t'a jamais choisi _toi_. Je le fais. Dit-il. Je pense ce que je t'ai dit.

\- Ça fait deux semaines. Tu ne sais pas ce que tu dis.

\- Ma vie contre celle de Junkrat. Une vie humaine et normale contre une immortalité à tes côtés. Tout le monde gagne.

Jack ferma la distance entre eux.

\- Je me moque que j'ai cru être amoureux de toi parce que tu me tuais sans le vouloir. Je t'aime. Si tu ne donnes pas ma vie à Junkrat, ce serait du gâchis. Je _te_ veux.

Il se recula pour rejoindre Mako et tendre la main vers sa main. L'homme le regarda de ses grands yeux.

Puis il comprit. Et il lui tendit le hachoir.

Gabriel s'avança, les dents serrées.

\- Ne te blesse pas. C'est ridicule. Si tu meurs et que c'est du gâchis pour eux, tu crois que j'en aurais quelque chose à faire ?!

Jack le fixa.

\- Et si je ne te promets mon éternité que s'il a ma vie ?

La Mort serra les dents et regarda Hanzo.

\- Bien joué, connard.

Pour le coup, l'intéressé n'y était pour rien mais il lui lança un sourire glacial.

\- Jack…

Gabriel étendit les bras.

Le blondinet se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Mako eut envie de le lancer dans les bras de la Mort immédiatement.

\- Est-ce que tu pourrais rendre ma mort « logique »… Que ma famille ne se pose pas des questions toute leur vie.

Il hocha la tête et Jack s'approcha, venant dans son étreinte doucement mortelle. Il l'embrassa et il sentit son cœur arrêter de battre.

Une fois pour toute.

Junkrat fut soudainement entouré de jaune et il se redressa d'un coup, aspirant des goulées d'air. Mako avait encore les larmes aux yeux et, cette fois, elles explosèrent. Il le serra dans ses bras et l'homme à tout faire y répondit, lui ravissant ses lèvres avec douceur. Avec tout l'amour qui brûlait en lui.

\- Je ne veux plus jamais te perdre. Je t'interdis d'encore mourir avant moi. Gronda-t-il.

Mais sa voix terminait plus douce et Junkrat se blottit contre lui.

\- La prochaine fois, on fera ça ensemble. Tu verras on va s'éclater. Dit-il avec un rire.

\- Hanzo ! Gronda Gabriel, serrant le corps de Jack contre lui.

Son âme était sur son épaule, deux étranges petits personnages noirs apparurent de nulle part le surveillant…

Jesse courut vers Hana pour la prendre dans ses bras et lui dire au revoir. Ses larmes étaient entre joie et tristesse. Elle comprenait que Junkrat était toujours là et que la mort de Jack et Jesse, bien qu'il fut déjà mort, était pour le mieux mais ils disparaissaient malgré tout.

En deux semaines, c'était de véritables liens qui s'étaient construits.

Et elle les perdait.

\- Zenyatta, occupe-toi de ce lapinou pour moi. Dit Jesse.

Il poussa doucement Hana vers Mako alors que l'intéressé hochait la tête. Mais il revint rapidement à Genji qui avait les yeux encore écarquillés. Il avait la bouche entrouverte face à Hanzo qui tendait sa main vers Jesse.

Sitôt que leurs doigts se frôlèrent, Genji saisit la main de son frère.

\- Je… Je ne mérite pas ce que tu fais.

\- Je veillerais sur toi, quoi qu'il arrive. Profite de tes années.

Il lui serra la main.

\- Est-ce que tu peux me pardonner ? Murmura Genji.

\- Non.

Son cadet écarquilla les yeux.

\- Je ne t'en ai jamais voulu.

Gabriel claqua des doigts et, d'un seul coup, il n'était plus là. Il n'y avait plus Jack, ni Jesse et encore moins Hanzo…


	22. Épilogue

Le Soleil était haut dans le ciel et il fallait boire beaucoup si on ne voulait pas se déshydrater. Mako ne manquait jamais de porter sa bouteille à ses lèvres. Déjà qu'il était torse-nu avec un immense dessin sur le ventre.

Un tatouage.

Le smiley que Junkrat dessinait toujours sur son ventre.

Bon, maintenant, son aimé était obligé de dessiner ailleurs, d'autres choses. Il les portait comme des étendards certains jours.

Pas aujourd'hui parce qu'il faisait trop chaud…

Il fronça les sourcils en voyant Genji se frotter le front puis s'accroupir pour tirer sur une fane.

\- Ce n'est pas vrai. Gronda-t-il.

\- J'y vais !

Junkrat se redressa et posa ses lèvres sur celles de son Roadhog avant de se précipiter vers Genji en claudiquant.

\- On ne sort pas les carottes pour l'instant ! Ce n'est pas la période.

Il vint mettre ses poings sur ses hanches.

\- On te le dit à chaque fois pourtant !

\- Je fais ce que je peux. Je déteste ça !

Il soupira.

Comment son frère avait pu s'occuper de plantes pendant des siècles. Il fit rouler ses muscles puis se détourna pour rejoindre Zenyatta qui s'occupait des animaux. Il ne pouvait pas se tromper là-dedans. Enfin… c'était souvent arrivé.

Junkrat tourna la tête vers Mako qui travaillait en suant comme un bœuf.

Gabriel lui avait promis qu'il mourrait le jour où il perdrait son Mako. C'était une bonne chose… Mais aussi une très mauvaise. Surtout depuis qu'il avait découvert qu'il pouvait s'exploser sans même avoir une seule égratignure. L'homme à tout faire le laissait faire parce que ça le rendait si heureux…

Mais ce n'était peut-être pas si prudent que ça ?

\- Oh ! Cria Junkrat.

Il agita la main puis jeta une bombe artisanale sur le sol. Il la fit exploser et lui avec. Mako toussa et regarda la terre qui était maintenant retournée. Au moins, ils étaient sûrs qu'il n'y aurait pas de nuisible. Comme ils étaient sûrs qu'il n'y aurait pas de loup ou autres prédateurs depuis qu'il avait découvert la joie des pièges à loup.

Junkrat atterrit à côté de la voiture de Hana qui avait les cheveux attachés en chignon. Elle se jeta à son cou pour lui embrasser les joues.

\- Mon Junk' !

\- Ils t'ont engagé ? Demanda-t-il en sautillant, la faisant rebondir.

\- Oui ! Je travaille officiellement dans un magasin de jeux vidéo ! Ils disent que je peux même jouer quand je m'ennuie.

Elle fit un faux rire diabolique et il y répondit avec un de son cru.

Elle regarda vers son oncle et agita la main avant de jeter un coup d'œil à Genji et Zenyatta qui vivaient ici depuis quatre ans, dans une petite maison. Ils aidaient à tout faire ici.

Et lorsque la Mort viendrait peut-être que cet endroit plongerait à nouveau dans l'oubli, engloutissant avec elle la Magie qui ressurgissait à Pipe Creek et alimentait les histoires les plus abracadabrantes…

Hana mit sa main en visière et sourit en voyant un nuage qui avait l'air d'un Dragon…

µµµ

Gabriel repoussa une liste astronomique du bout de la main et il se passa les doigts dans ses longs cheveux avant de laisser son corps s'avachir dans le fauteuil.

Il entendit du bruit dans la noirceur du lieu et les flammes s'allumèrent lorsqu'il tourna la main.

\- Merci.

Il sourit et tendit les bras vers Jack qui vint s'asseoir à califourchon sur sa jambe, les bras remplis de petites créatures noires au visage blanc.

\- Ils ont bien travaillés. Dit-il.

Quelques-uns étaient jugés sur ses épaules, d'autre sur sa tête.

\- Comment te semble l'éternité ?

\- Plaisante. Répondit Jack. Et pas si longue que ça.

\- Attends que je te fasse mourir d'ennui. Railla Gabriel.

Le blondinet sourit. Il ne cessait de trouver des jeux de mots débiles qui tournaient autour de la mort et qu'il lançait toujours avec un immense sourire ou un geste tendre. Comme pour dire à Gabriel que tout allait bien. Qu'il avait encore une longue éternité à ses côtés qu'il voulait passer.

Il ne regrettait pas son choix.

Les jours ne se marquaient pas mais il sentait le temps s'écouler et il continuait de l'aimer. Chaque instant un peu plus.

\- Je meurs d'impatience. Sourit Jack avant de l'embrasser tendrement.


End file.
